Please
by NicViv
Summary: Drarry. It's Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was defeated in Harry's fifth year. The wizarding world is at peace. Harry finally begins to take notice of the young man he once considered his arch-rival. (Light BDSM, Dominant Hary, Submissive Draco.)
1. Prologue

It's Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was defeated in Harry's fifth year. The wizarding world is at peace.

Albus Dumbledore had told Harry about Horcruxes in his second year after Harry had killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and given Dumbledore the destroyed diary. That summer, Dumbledore had taken the young Harry to visit his old friend Horace Slughorn. Dumbledore was seeking as many memories about Tom Riddle that could help them figure out how to defeat Voldemort.

Slughorn was all too happy to reminisce at length to Harry about his mother, Lily Evans. Without knowing it, Harry convinced the older man to give Dumbledore the true memory of Tom Riddle. Harry didn't fully understand why they needed the memory, but he was more than willing to help Dumbledore if it meant keeping Voldemort away.

Horace Slughorn also learned of Severus Snape's treatment towards his students and insisted to Dumbledore he wanted to be the Hogwarts Potions Professor again, on the one condition Snape was sacked. Snape still taught Potions that year.

Neither Harry nor Dumbledore yet knew that Harry himself was a Horcrux, but Dumbledore told Harry that he wondered if Harry shared the Dark Lord's power. He also promised Harry he would look after him, so Harry needn't worry and to owl him if he needed guidance or help.

In Harry's third year, he had barely stepped over the threshold of Hogwarts when he, Ron and Hermione had been whisked away into Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore told them that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather, and helped Harry to process the news. When Harry and his friends had found Sirius to be innocent, Dumbledore had helped Harry to rescue Buckbeak and Sirius. Dumbledore spent the next two years fighting to prove Sirius' innocence… unbeknownst to the majority of the Order.

The year of the Triwizard tournament, Harry did not go to the Burrow until the day before the Quidditch World Cup was to begin. Instead, he had spent an agonisingly long two days with the Dursley's before Dumbledore picked him up. Together they found the ring, the cup and the fake locket. They chose not to destroy them at this point, but they were kept locked in a cupboard in Dumbledore's office, along with the diary. Dumbledore had given Harry a pile of textbooks and, with a twinkle in his eyes, told Harry to give them to Hermione, for the information inside was sure to come in useful.

At the end of the year, the day after Cedric had been killed, Harry was in Dumbledore's office, discussing Voldemort's return. It was then they theorised Nagini could be a Horcrux, and Dumbledore gave Harry his copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard to read over the summer holidays.

While staying at Grimmauld Place after a mere week in Privet Drive, Harry instantly recognised the locket and kept it to give to Dumbledore once he returned to school. As soon as the locket was on Dumbledore's desk, the headmaster had chosen to destroy the three Horcruxes then and there. He had a feeling they needed to be destroyed sooner rather than later.

That year, Harry had still struggled with his Occlumency lessons, but he had both Snape and Dumbledore to teach him, so he was able to learn the skill at a very basic level. He still had the dreams and learned that his father was a complete prat while he was at school.

After Harry had accidentally seen Snape's none too-flattering-memories of James Potter, Dumbledore had taken Harry off school grounds – much to Umbridge's outrage - to see Sirius and Lupin at Grimmauld Place. The pair had assured Harry that James hadn't been all bad; they never denied James had been a prat, but they insisted he did mature and grow out of it. Dumbledore hadn't joined in their conversation, instead choosing to read Muggle magazines at the other end of the table and have a conversation with Kreacher about how Sirius treated the house elf.

McGonagall too had found out what Harry had seen and made a point to talk to Harry about James Potter, Lily Evans, their friends and time at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was upfront and honest with Harry that year and told him of his suspicions of the connection between Harry and Voldemort and even explained why he was being careful around Harry that year. Harry saw less of the Headmaster than he would've liked, but this motivated him to work harder at his Occlumency lessons so that he and the Headmaster could speak without fear once again.

It was just after Arthur Weasley was attacked that Hermione had her epiphany.

"The Basilisk!" She had squealed suddenly. Every member of the Weasley family, and Harry, had been around Arthur's bed and turned to look at her in surprise and confusion. Hermione had violently grabbed Ron and Harry's wrists and dragged them out of the room while whispering to them at top speed. "Harry, those textbooks Dumbledore gave to me through you, they said Basilisk venom can destroy Horcruxes! There should still be fangs lying around from the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets!"

Harry had confided in select members of the DA about Horcruxes and asked for their help to figure out what and where the remaining Horcruxes could be. Luna had been the one to suggest the diadem and told Harry who the Ravenclaw ghost was.

The diadem had been found and destroyed two days later.

Sirius did not die in the Department of Mysteries. Instead, it had been Bellatrix Lestrange to fall through the curtain after another Death Eater had fallen to a leg locking curse and pushed her. The Order had defeated the Death Eaters that night.

As everyone had been leaving the Ministry, Voldemort had appeared in front of them in a blinding rage. Lupin was hit by Crucio while Sirius was hit by Imperio. Voldemort had Sirius tie up the Order and keep them out of the way while he duelled Dumbledore.

Nagini had been slithering around on the floor by Sirius' feet and Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had each developed the habit of always having a Basilisk fang on their person, each stabbed Nagini with the fangs.

Voldemort had screamed - an inhuman sound that would haunt the nightmares of everyone who heard it - and sent a killing curse past Dumbledore, towards the three teenagers who had still been standing over the dead snake's body. Without thinking, Harry had leapt in front of his friends to have the curse hit him squarely in the chest.

Harry Potter had died.

But he had also come back.

Tom Riddle stood before the group as nothing more than an ordinary man once again. Sirius had broken the Imperious curse he had been under, Lupin was released from the Cruciatus curse and Harry had faced Riddle with Dumbledore at his side and his friends behind him.

Riddle tried to kill Harry for the third time in Harry's life. But Harry's Expelliarmus had broken through.

Tom Riddle's body had hit the group with a sickening, final thud as the Minister for Magic had stepped onto Ministry grounds.

Every member of the Order had been pardoned, offered jobs within the Ministry – including Sirius and Lupin – and were regarded as heroes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just thankful they would be able to continue their studies in peace, without having to worry about plots or schemes or saving the world.

Their sixth year passed without drama, save for the almost weekly duel Harry found himself in with Malfoy.

Finally, the trio had made it to in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter One: Harry

_'Potter._' Draco Malfoy spat out as Harry walked past. Recently, Harry had been actively doing his best to avoid the blonde in the halls of Hogwarts, and he had managed to succeed for a few blissful weeks. Obviously, his luck had run out today. Harry forced himself to bite his tongue and not say anything, not wanting to stop on his way past the Great Hall and onto the grounds of Hogwarts. He was already late meeting Hagrid.

'Potter!' Malfoy tried again, sounding frustrated. Harry slowed without fully come to a stop and glanced over his shoulder with one eyebrow raised. He was surprised Malfoy called out to him without any of his Slytherin buddies to back him up.

'Where are you off to in such a hurry, Potter?' Malfoy sneered as soon as he saw he had Harry's attention. Harry finally stopped and turned to face Malfoy. It was the day before Halloween and Harry simply wasn't in the mood for Malfoy's antics. Draco Malfoy wasn't worth his time; Harry had decided on this before returning to Hogwarts this year. He had defeated Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban for life. Draco Malfoy was not a threat.

_Especially when it was just the two of them alone like this. _

'What's it matter to you, Malfoy?' Harry asked coolly, already beginning to turn his back on the boy. Malfoy stared at Harry with silver eyes cloudy with confusion. Malfoy had no comeback, no retort, and Harry continued on his way to Hagrid's hut. He had promised Hagrid he would help feed the school's herd of Thestrals. Helping Hagrid occasionally eased Harry's guilt for not taking his class.

'I-' Malfoy hesitated. Harry paused with a sigh and looked over his shoulder once again. He was really getting frustrated now.

'You what?' Harry growled. Malfoy gaped for a moment before closing his mouth and arranging his face into his best sneer.

'Precious _Potter._ You better watch yourself, don't want anyone getting the wrong idea.' Malfoy gave a faint smirk as Harry frowned. Harry turned and closed the distance between himself and the Slytherin.

'What are you implying?' Harry asked with a dangerously low voice and his fists clenched.

'Don't want anyone to think you're slacking off or skipping class.' Malfoy replied, his tone lacking its usual amount of scorn. Harry didn't notice this though, giving a harsh laugh.

'Malfoy.' Harry drawled and shook his head. He quickly glanced around and saw they were alone. He stepped closer to Malfoy so that he was right in his personal space. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that he was slightly taller than Malfoy now and could look him square in the eyes.

'I defeated Voldemort. _I _stopped a _war_. I can do no wrong. You on the other hand…' Harry stepped forward and gave a cocky grin when Malfoy stepped back involuntarily, his eyes widening.

_Gorgeous silvery eyes that turned icy when they caught the right light._

'Malfoy, _you _need to worry about your image far more than I do.' Harry was stalking Malfoy now, talking conversationally, but his body was tense. Malfoy couldn't tear his wide eyes away from Harry's and was unconsciously matching Harry step for step, keeping the boy who lived at a physical arm's length.

'_I_ am not the one with an ex-Death Eater dad locked up in Azkaban for life.' Harry continued to taunt. '_I_ am not the one in Slytherin with friends who are Death Eaters kids. I am not the one who has a family_ known_ to be associated with anything and everything to do with the Dark Arts.'

Malfoy's back hit the stone wall and he gave an almost inaudible yelp that made Harry's heart clench. Malfoy still hadn't taken his eyes off Harry's and seemed to be tongue-tied. Harry knew everything he was saying was hitting home for Malfoy. There was nothing Malfoy could hold against him.

_Except for his body._

Harry cast away the thought and casually put his left hand on the wall above Malfoy's shoulder, moving his body close enough that he was_ almost_ touching Malfoy's. Harry grinned his cocky grin when he heard Malfoy's breath hitch.

'Stay away from me, Malfoy. You've got nothing…' Harry trailed off, his voice almost a whisper. Harry wasn't known for being the most observant person but being this close to Malfoy even he couldn't miss Malfoy's eyes dart to his mouth as he spoke. And stayed there.

The boys stood there so long they lost track of time. They couldn't drag their eyes away from each other and neither could seem to take a proper deep breath.

The sound of footsteps broke them out of their spell. Harry shook his head slightly and gave Malfoy one last cocky grin before he pushed himself away from the wall - but not before he pressed the length of his body against Malfoy's, making Malfoy's breath hitch again.

'Leave me alone.' Harry said with an air of finality and he stomped away, wondering what the deep feeling in the pit of his stomach meant.

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully.

As did Halloween.

As did every day until Christmas break.

Harry most definitely didn't spend most of his time reliving that encounter with a certain blonde Slytherin in his head.

Not only that, but Harry was starting to feel itchy. He had no other word for it. He wasn't accustomed to only having his studies to worry about, and he was bored.

He was also beginning to truly appreciate how phenomenally Hermione had worked over the past six years to help keep his and Ron's grades up. He had no idea how he'd managed to get to his seventh year with how little time he had previously put into his studies.

During Christmas, Harry found himself spending less and less time with the Weasley's, opting instead to spend his days outside practising his flying or coming up with new tactics for the team. He and Ginny broke up after Ginny called him out for it. He had tried to explain his itchy feeling to her, but she hadn't understood. Somehow, their conversation came around to him admitting to her he was feeling a bit lost without knowing why, and a fiery light had sparked in Ginny's eyes. Harry had thought for a terrifying moment that she had been about to fly off the handle at him, but instead, she had hugged him tightly around his middle.

'I'm here for you, Harry. If you ever need to talk, or if you need anything more. Don't forget me, alright?' She had told him, holding his gaze until he had mutely nodded. He mumbled a thank you that she brushed off with a wave of her hand and an offer for some Quidditch practice.

They didn't tell the rest of the Weasley's, yet Harry still found himself gravitating towards her over the Christmas break. He didn't want to do anything romantic with her, he just liked knowing she was near. She didn't seem to mind, so over the remainder of the break, they stayed close to one another.

Their first breakfast back at Hogwarts, Harry found himself craning his neck to look over the house tables. Ginny was sitting next to him; Ron and Hermione were in the library. Ron had "forgotten" to finish his assignment for Potions that he was meant to hand in this morning in second period. He had confided in Harry the night before that he'd already finished it but wanted to spend some alone time with Hermione before the school year got stressful again.

'Looking for someone?' Ginny asked nonchalantly. Harry caught himself and quickly busied himself with filling his plate full of whatever food was within reach.

'No. Who would I be looking for?' Harry said, forcing himself to keep his eyes on his plate. Ginny leant over to whisper in his ear.

'How about a certain Slytherin who just walked in?'

Harry's head snapped up so fast his glasses nearly fell off his face. His breath caught in his throat.

Finally. There he was. Malfoy was making his way over to the Slytherin table with the other seventh years. Harry's breath didn't return to normal, but he felt his body relax, even though Malfoy didn't even so much as glance in his direction.

'So that's why you're feeling lost?' Ginny asked, just quietly enough that no one else would hear her. Harry looked to her in alarm, his mouth gaping like a fish's as he desperately searched for an explanation for her. But she held his gaze with a smile on her face.

'It's fine, Harry. I saw you two in the hallway before Halloween.' She said.

'Saw us? We didn't – there was never-' Harry sputtered incoherently.

'Merlin's balls, Harry. Calm down. What I saw was hot. You should definitely take a chance while you can. God knows I wouldn't mind a chance with a certain Ravenclaw.' She said as her eyes trailed over to the Ravenclaw table.

'Luna?' Harry asked, a little shocked. Ginny's eyes were like fire when they turned back to him.

'Malfoy?' she countered. Harry conceded defeat. Ginny could do a lot worse. He probably couldn't.

'What am I going to do, Ginny?' Harry moaned, burying his face in his hands.

'Do you have any classes with him?' Ginny asked thoughtfully after a few moments of silence.

'Yeah, Potions.' Harry grumbled.

'Why don't you ask Slughorn to pair you two up for a few lessons. Slughorn will do anything you ask, he adores you.' Ginny said.

'Then what? We make a few potions together in class, argue like we always do, and then never speak again? That's taking a chance for sure.' Harry said sarcastically, lifting his head from his hands. Ginny shot him a look that said he was being an idiot.

'Don't argue with him, you git. Be nice to him. Flirt a little.' She made it sound so incredibly simple. But Harry was staring at her with a blank expression.

'How do I flirt with him?' Harry asked, feeling his face grow hot. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Well, you can't exactly pin him to the wall during class. Try a less obvious approach, "accidentally" touch his hand or arm, let him "catch you" looking at him. Stuff like that.' Ginny said as she poured herself a Pumpkin Juice. Harry mulled this over.

'Wait, you did all of that to _me!_' He exclaimed, nearly causing Ginny to spit out her Pumpkin Juice. She didn't say anything, but her giggling was all the response Harry needed. He stood up to leave. He had Potions second period and thought that asking Slughorn for a favour well before class started was the better option.

'See you later.' Harry waved to a still giggling Ginny.


	3. Chapter Two: Draco

_'Leave me alone.' Potter said in a voice that didn't allow room for question. The kind of voice that would make some want to kneel at his feet. Draco nearly did just that. His knees were bending when Potter turned his back to him and stomped off. _

_Giving Draco a beautiful view of his perfect arse. _

'Draco!' Blaise snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face, pulling him out of his memory.

'What?' Draco snapped.

'Are you coming down to breakfast with us?' Blaise asked, unperturbed by Draco's tone. He was used to Draco's moods by now. Draco scowled but nodded. He would much rather stay alone in the common room. Or better yet, go back to the Prefect's bathroom.

Draco shrugged into his robe and followed the other Slytherin boys to the Great Hall. Somewhere along the way, Pansy joined their little group and attached herself to Draco's arm. He shook her off and directed him towards Blaise, who directed her towards Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy had come to terms with the fact that Draco wouldn't date her, but she had long ago figured out the Slytherin group of power. She was safe and protected if she spent time with these boys. It was just a bonus that it made her parents happy that she was in "good company."

As he walked to the Slytherin table Draco made a conscious effort not to look in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Since Halloween, he had been forcing himself through the same painstaking routine.

_Dream of the day before Halloween._

_Wake up painfully hard. _

_Have a cold shower._

_Or ask Blaise for help, if he was awake. _

_Go to breakfast and not look at the Gryffindor table for a mop of messy black hair._

_Attend morning classes. Become fully engaged in lessons. _

_Go to lunch and not look at the Gryffindor table to see if a certain pair of green eyes would meet his._

_Attend afternoon classes. Try not to think about those green eyes._

_Go to dinner. Definitely not look at the Gryffindor table to see if that lithe Seeker's body was facing him._

_Revise and study before bed. _

_Repeat._

Christmas break had been hell, with no classes to serve as a daily distraction.

Blaise had noticed Draco's odd behaviour, but he had been the only Slytherin to notice so far. Or at least the only Slytherin to notice and say something to Draco's face.

Blaise had visited over the Christmas break and corned Draco when he went for a shower. Blaise had followed him into the bathroom and demanded answers.

'What's going on with you?' he'd demanded. Draco had already taken his shirt off and Blaise did the same, keeping them on equal ground.

'I'm not allowed to shower now?' Draco had asked, gesturing with a lazy flick of his wrist for Blaise to leave. But Blaise had stood his ground and crossed his arms.

'Draco, we've dated on and off long enough now for me to know when something's off. Tell me what's going on.' he demanded, trying hard to keep his eyes off Draco's body.

But Draco hadn't answered. He didn't want to answer. But he had noticed Blaise's flickering eyes and knew how to change the subject. Slowly, purposefully, he took off his pants and boxers, not taking his eyes off Blaise's.

_Will I ever do this in front of green eyes?_

The thought had him instantly hard. He had knelt in front of Blaise, licking his lips, their eyes still locked.

'Please.' Draco had whispered. He had known it would work; it always worked on Blaise. That one word was all it took for Blaise to close the gap between them.

For the first time in their on-again, off-again relationship, Draco hadn't been fully present with Blaise when they fucked. He couldn't help making comparisons; he couldn't help wishing the hands gripping his hair were Seeker's hands, or that the eyes he was looking into were green.

Afterwards, Draco had broken up with Blaise, who hadn't been surprised, just told Draco to figure out how to fix whatever was bugging him.

Draco had returned to Hogwarts with no idea how he was going to do just that.

A movement across the Great Hall caught his eye, and he looked over. Potter was waving goodbye to his girlfriend and leaving. Just before he exited, his eyes scanned the Slytherin table and met Draco's.

Draco felt his mouth fall open. Potter had just _winked_ at him.

Draco trudged to Potions in second period. He had stayed rooted to his seat in the Great Hall for the entire first period, his heart thudding in his chest.

_Potter winked at me!_

He lined up outside with the rest of the class, trying to keep his face a mask of indifference, but couldn't help his frown when Slughorn let them into the classroom and Potter hadn't shown yet.

Slughorn wasn't Draco's favourite teacher, but he couldn't complain since Slughorn was passing him. It still irked him that the old Potions Professor hadn't wanted him to become part of his stupid little Slug Club. He tried not to think about it too much.

Slughorn introduced the potion for the day, a complex potion that would take them the duration of their double-length lesson. Draco doodled on a scrap piece of parchment and missed half of the Professor's lecture; Granger answered all Slughorn's questions for the class anyway. But Draco tuned back in when Slughorn announced that they were to be working in pairs. And that Slughorn had already picked their partners for them. How old did Slughorn think they were, picking their partners for them like that?

As Slughorn announced the pairs, Draco immediately saw what the Professor had done. He had purposefully paired each student up with another student who would be considered their opposite, or students whose skills would complement each other's if they worked together.

'Harry, m'boy!' Slughorn announced, and Draco started, surprised to see Potter in his usual seat at the back of the classroom. Had he come in late? How had Draco missed that?

'You'll be working with Mister Malfoy today.' Slughorn announced, winking at a now frozen Draco.

'What?' Draco said indignantly. 'Pair me up with Potter?' he sneered.

'Yes.' Slughorn frowned in disappointment. 'Or you can have detention for a month.'

Draco scowled, hiding his excited nervousness. He threw his things into his bag and, as gracefully as he could, moved to the back of the classroom to sit next to Potter. His mouth suddenly felt dry when he noticed that Weasel and the Mudblood had moved towards the front of the class, so he and Potter had no other students near their station.

'You may begin!' Slughorn announced to the class once they were settled, waving his wand over the blackboard so that the instructions appeared there.

'Right,' Draco said, immediately focussed, and started working on the potion. He refused to allow himself to even look in Potter's direction. Draco told Potter what to do, and he did everything Draco asked him to without speaking or arguing.

A few times during the lesson, Potter's hand would graze along the back of Draco's, sending shivers up his arm. Every time this happened Draco bit his lower lip so he could ignore Potter's hand and focus on the potion. Draco had no idea what he was making, only allowing himself to focus on the instructions and not on the Gryffindor next to him. With ten minutes left of the lesson, the potion needed to be stirred continuously for five minutes, and then they would have five minutes to bottle it and clear their station.

Draco was stirring and staring intently into the potion's depths, when he became acutely aware of Potter standing far too close to him. He tilted his head so he could see him but not take his eyes off the potion. His breath caught in his throat.

Potter's eyes were intent on the cauldron with an interested look on his lovely face and he had one hand holding open his potion's textbook with one long finger under the paragraph they were up to. Draco licked his lips, his eyes hungrily fixed on Potters deliciously long finger, imagining all the places other than a textbook page he would like to see it.

Draco jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Potter's. Their eyes met and Draco wanted to melt into a puddle.

_Oh, Merlin. Take me here and now, Potter._

'We can bottle it up now, right?' Potter murmured, gesturing to the potion in the cauldron with the hand that had been on the textbook. Draco nodded and turned, painfully aware of Potter's hand that had moved from his shoulder and was travelling lightly down his spine. It stopped to rest on Draco's lower back, causing Draco's stomach to knot. It took all his willpower to steady his hands so he wouldn't spill the potion … or fall to his knees at Potter's feet.

'I'll take it.' Potter said, reaching across Draco to pick up the beaker Draco had just sealed. Potter's chest lightly brushed against Draco's arm, and Draco became suddenly aware that at some point during the lesson Potter had taken off his robe and school jumper and had the sleeves of his white button-up shirt rolled to his elbows. Draco tidied the workstation while Harry took their potion to hand in to Slughorn and spoke to him quietly. Slughorn gave Draco a huge smile before announcing to the class;

'Once you have handed in your labelled potions, you may go. Harry and Mister Malfoy, if you would stay behind, please.'

Draco stood at the back table in confusion.

_What had happened? Why were they staying behind?_

It didn't make sense. Was Potter angry that Draco had barely spoken to him? Had he found a way to get him in trouble with Slughorn?

After the class had filed out, Slughorn beamed at the pair of them.

'You have until the end of lunch period, m'boy. Don't go making a mess!' he said, and he too left the classroom.


	4. Chapter Three: Harry

Chapter Three: Harry

Harry would never admit it to her face, but Ginny had been right.

'Harry, m'boy! What can I do for you?' Slughorn had ushered Harry into his office and placed a mug of Butterbeer in front of him with a wink.

'I have a favour to ask you, Professor.'

'Anything for you, dear boy, anything for Lily's son.' Slughorn had beamed. Harry had gulped his Butterbeer to steady his nerves.

'I want, no, I need. To spend some time w - with someone.' Harry said, a blush creeping up his neck. Slughorn's eyes levelled with Harry's.

'Who is it, m'boy?' Slughorn asked. Harry took another large gulp of his drink.

'It's, uh, Draco Malfoy.' He said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. Slughorn didn't respond for a long time, regarding Harry over the rim of his cup while he took a long sip.

'So … what exactly are you asking of me?' Slughorn finally asked.

'I was hoping you could pair us up one lesson. Make us work together so I can have a chance to talk to him.' Harry said. Slughorn stroked his walrus moustache thoughtfully.

'I had been planning on revising the Draught of Peace with you seventh years.' Slughorn mused. 'It wouldn't hurt to pair you all off to keep an eye on one another.' Slughorn said. He noticed Harry's hopeful expression.

'But why do you need to talk to him during a class? Why not talk to him between classes? Or owl him?' Slughorn said. Harry shrugged.

'Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are not exactly known to get along. And this isn't a something I want Ron or Hermione to hear just yet.' Harry said, blushing furiously. Slughorn beamed at Harry.

'Harry, m'boy, let's come up with a plan.' Slughorn laughed.

Harry had walked with Slughorn to the Potions classroom and sat in his usual seat at the back of the classroom. Harry much preferred Slughorn over Snape, but still liked to sit in the same workspace. It was in this seat last year that he had first noticed Malfoy as more than just a pompous Slytherin git.

The rest of the class filed in, and Harry's senses were on red alert as soon as the Slytherin's entered the dungeons. Luckily, Ron and Hermione were quietly bickering between themselves, so he didn't need to worry about giving anything away.

Malfoy sat at his regular table with the other Slytherin's. He was sitting side on to Harry, and Harry could clearly see a frown of concentration on the other boy's face.

Harry could barely listen to anything Slughorn said, paying attention for the first time when Slughorn _finally_, announced that they would be working in pairs. Harry kept his eyes focussed on Malfoy until Slughorn announced they were to be partners.

'Harry, m'boy!' Slughorn said, a little too jovially. Harry didn't miss Malfoy's start of surprise and shot a grin towards the grey eyes that met his.

'You'll be working with Mister Malfoy today.' Slughorn beamed and winked at Malfoy, who's eyes were wide with surprise.

'What? Pair me up with Potter?' Draco sneered. Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco's sneer lacked its usual amount of vehemence.

'Yes.' Slughorn's smiled slipped into a frown as he gave Malfoy the ultimatum, 'Or you can have detention for a month.'

Harry didn't move his eyes from Malfoy as he packed his things and made his way over to Harry's table. Leaning back in his chair Harry watched Malfoy walk over, his eyes hungrily raking along the length of Malfoy's body.

_Long and lean; it would fit perfectly beneath mine. _

Harry noted Malfoy's tense jaw, and his confidence faltered for a moment when Malfoy didn't so much as glance his way.

'You may begin!' Slughorn announced, waving his wand so the instructions appeared on the blackboard.

Harry turned to Malfoy, who had his full attention on the Potion in front of him. Malfoy took charge, never looking at Harry but clearly and concisely telling Harry exactly what to do and when. Harry stayed quiet and let it happen, looking for opportunities to take Ginny's advice to flirt. To improve his chances for some skin-on-skin contact, Harry took off his robe and woollen jumper. It was an afterthought to roll up his sleeves.

The first time Harry's hand brushed against Malfoys was an accident, but Harry didn't miss Malfoy's sudden intake of breath. After that Harry touched Malfoy's hand at every opportunity, and although Malfoy didn't say anything, Harry didn't miss the subtle motion of Malfoy biting his lower lip.

_Merlin, I want to know what he's thinking. _

The lesson dragged by, and Harry stayed silent, but kept finding ways to brush his fingers along the back of Malfoy's hand and watch as his lower lip disappeared under his teeth. Harry could've sworn that at one point, Malfoy bit so hard that he drew blood.

Finally, it was the tail end of the lesson. Harry had been checking his Potions book to see if the Prince had anything to add. When he glanced up to check their potion, he became utterly mesmerised watching Malfoy's arms as he stirred their potion. Without making the decision to do it, Harry moved closer to Malfoy, doing his best to appear nonchalant.

It paid off. Malfoy seemed to freeze, his silver eyes zoning in on Harry's hand that was resting on his textbook.

_Yes, Malfoy, my fingers can do so much more. _

After a moment of hesitation, Harry put his other hand on Malfoy's shoulder, which had those silver eyes lifting to meet Harry's. Harry watched as Malfoy's breath quickened through his slightly parted lips.

_If I have my way, that mouth will open far wider, Malfoy. Just you wait. _

'We can bottle it up now, right?' Harry said, suddenly remembering the potion but not moving away from Malfoy.

Harry watched as Malfoy nodded and busied himself with ladling the potion into a beaker. Since Malfoy hadn't shrugged him off, Harry allowed his hand to trace down the length of Malfoy's spine, stopping it to rest at the small of Malfoy's back. Harry felt a swooping surge of excitement in the pit of his stomach when Malfoy faltered and his knees seemed to almost give out.

Seeing an opportunity, Harry leant across Malfoy to pick up their potion, making sure to touch his chest to Malfoy's arm as he did so.

'I'll take it.' He said. Carefully Harry put the potion on Slughorn's desk and made his way over to the Potions Professor.

'Professor?'

'How'd it go, m'boy?' Slughorn asked quietly.

'We didn't get a chance to talk-' Harry started, but Slughorn interrupted.

'Say no more.'

As Harry made his way back to his seat, Slughorn spoke to the class.

'Once you have handed in your labelled potions, you may go. Harry and Mister Malfoy, if you would stay behind, please.'

He sounded far too cheerful, in Harry's opinion. He didn't want Malfoy to suspect anything. But Harry was pleased to find Malfoy standing behind their worktable, seemingly in shock.

After the class had filed out, Slughorn beamed at the pair of them.

'You have until the end of lunch period, m'boy. Don't go making a mess!' he said, and he too left the classroom.

Harry moved before Malfoy had a chance to say anything, grabbing both of Malfoy's wrists and holding them to the sides of the Slytherin's body.

'What-?' Draco began, but his words seemed to get stuck in his throat when he realised how close they were standing to one another. Harry watched as Malfoy swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Malfoy's eyes were darting all over Harry's face, and down his body.

'Like what you see, Malfoy?' Harry said, smirking as he pulled Malfoy closer by his wrists, holding them in place behind Malfoy's body. They were standing so close to one another, but they weren't quite touching. He watched with delight as Malfoy's pupils dilated.

Malfoy seemed unable to speak, his lips apart and his breath haggard.

Harry kept his eyes locked on Malfoy's, tilting his head forward. His lips were barely brushing Malfoy's, their every breath mingling.

'Tell me I'm wrong, Malfoy. Tell me you're not turned on right now.' Harry said quietly. Draco couldn't say anything. All his attention was focussed on the tiny, tiny amount of skin to skin contact between his and Potter's lips.

'Please.' Malfoy finally murmured, sounding strangled. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Nothing else felt right. Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Please, what?' he said.

'Do it. Kiss me. Please.' Malfoy's voice was almost a moan.

Harry felt a wave of victory crash over him. But Harry didn't kiss Malfoy right away. Instead, his grip tightened on Malfoy's wrists and he pushed his hips against Malfoy's. Malfoy groaned and tried to lean closer, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips searching for Harry's.

Harry's heart was thudding violently in his chest in anticipation, but he waited, holding Malfoy's wrists so he could stand straight, but Malfoy was bowed slightly backwards. Eventually Malfoy's eyes opened again, confusion filling them as they met Harry's.

'Why should I give you what you want?' Harry asked.

'What?' Malfoy couldn't seem to manage anything more. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

'Why should you get what you want right away?'

Malfoy didn't seem to be able to answer. Harry turned, pulling Malfoy along with him, and pinned Malfoy against the wall behind them, holding Malfoy's wrists above his head with one hand. Harry's other hand rested on Malfoy's hip and he pushed his groin against Malfoy's, eliciting a strangled moan from Malfoy. Harry could feel Malfoy's hardness resting against his own; both of them were straining at their trousers.

'Maybe I want to do something to you, first.' Harry said. Malfoy's eyes lit up in curiosity, but they were wary. Casually, Harry lifted the hand that had been on Malfoy's hip, and pulled at Malfoy's white shirt, untucking it.

'But only if I'm right.' Harry said, his hand pausing and his eyes meeting Malfoy's. 'Only if you want this as much as I do.'


	5. Chapter Four: Draco

Chapter Four: Draco

Draco was leaking pre-cum, he was sure of it.

'Maybe I want to do something to you, first.' Potter said. Draco felt his eyes light up.

_What does Potter want to do to me? _

Casually, Harry lifted the hand that had been on Malfoy's hip, and pulled at Malfoy's white shirt, untucking it.

'But only if I'm right.' Harry said, his hand pausing and lifting his eyes to gaze into Draco's. 'Only if you want this as much as I do.'

_Take me, Potter. Merlin, I want you in every way. _

'I-' Draco started, but Potter distracted him by pulling out more of his shirt.

'Hm?' Potter hummed into Draco's ear, sending jolts of electricity straight down to his already straining dick.

'Yes.' Draco groaned, thrusting his hips against Potters. But Potter pulled away and Draco whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. Potter still had Draco pinned to the wall by his wrists, but that was the only place they were touching.

_More. Need more of him. Need to feel more of him._

Draco strained against Potter's wrists, but he couldn't move. Potter smirked and Draco felt his insides melting.

_More like they're leaking out of me_.

'You want me?' Harry said, his green eyes serious and unwavering. Draco nodded.

'Tell me you want me.'

'I do. Merlin, I want you, Potter.' Draco gasped out.

'Ask nicely.' Potter smirked.

'Please, Potter. Please. I want you. I want you to take me, please, Potter.' Draco couldn't get the words out fast enough. Potter grinned his cocky grin and let go of Draco's wrists. Draco tried to move forward to meet Potter, not sure if he was going to grip Potter's shirt in his hands or wrap his arms around Potter's neck, but Potter's voice stopped him.

'Kneel.'

Draco didn't hesitate, he dropped to the ground. He was sure he would bruise later, but right now he didn't care.

Draco watched as Potter untucked his own shirt and unbuttoned his trousers. Draco moved his hands to do the same, but Potter's voice stopped him.

'No.' he said. That one word banished all doubt from Draco's mind. In this moment, his body belonged to Potter. Draco dropped his hands obediently, crossing his wrists behind his back.

Potter had pulled out his cock, and Draco felt his body clench in anticipation. Willingly, barely giving it a thought, he opened his mouth.

_So. Big. _

'Do you want it?' Potter asked. Draco only nodded.

'Please, I want you.' Draco begged. He had never begged this much, or for this long, before, but here, in this moment with Potter, it felt right. Potter moved forward, but he didn't push his hips towards Draco's face like Draco was hoping. Instead, he reached out with his free hand and roughly grasped Draco's chin.

'So ready for me?' Potter asked. Draco couldn't move, but he groaned. Potter's thumb traced along Draco's lower lip while he began to jerk himself off. Draco whimpered.

'Please, I want-'

'I know you want it.' Potter interrupted. 'But the thing is. You can't have it.'

Draco's eyes lifted in shock.

'You can't have it, yet.' Potter said, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Just as he did, Potter slipped his thumb into Draco's mouth.

'Suck.' He commanded. Draco didn't need to be told twice. He sucked on Potter's thumb as enthusiastically as he would Potter's cock.

Potter's cock that he was literally drooling for a taste of.

Draco could only watch as Potter jerked himself off in front of Draco, while he dutifully kept sucking on Potter's thumb.

'Open. I'm going to cum into your mouth. You are _not_ to let your mouth touch my cock. Understand?' Harry grunted, his hand moving from Draco's chin to weave through Draco's hair, holding his head still. Draco opened his mouth wide eagerly.

True to his word, Potter came, hard and fast, into Draco's mouth. Draco didn't let a single drop go to waste, swallowing it all. Draco was so careful to not let his lips wrap around the delicious cock in front of him.

Potter's deep groans of pleasure as he came were music to Draco's ears. He decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to hear those groans again.

Once he had tucked himself back in, Potter's eyes met Draco's, and Draco felt himself melting under the intense gaze.

'Stand up.' Potter finally said. Draco complied, purposefully moving towards Potter as he did so, hoping for more. But Potter held Draco's chin again, with a far gentler hand than before.

'Do you want more?' Potter asked softly. Draco nodded enthusiastically.

'Please. Potter, please, I want more.' Draco was begging again. Potter just nodded, and cupped Draco's hard member through his trousers with his free hand. Draco felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

'Please… I need…' Draco trailed off.

'I know what you need. That's why I'm not going to give it to you.' Potter spoke against the shell of Draco's ear.

'No, please. I'll do anything. Wasn't I enough? Please-'

'You did so well today, doing as I asked. But I want you to wait a little longer before I give it to you.' Potter said, and he stepped away from Draco to gather his school things from their workstation. Once he had everything, he raked his green eyes up and down Draco's body unashamedly, hovering over Draco's hard-on.

'You're not allowed to cum until I say you can.' Potter ordered. Draco felt his heart clench in frustration.

'You can't tell me what I can and can't do with my own dick.' He did his best to sneer, turning to brush past Potter and pick up his school bag. He'd barely made it two steps when Potter stepped in front of him to block his way. Draco almost slammed into the other Seeker's beautiful body.

'You said yourself that you want me, Malfoy.' Potter reminded him in his velvety voice that left Draco's knees trembling. Draco lifted his chin stubbornly.

'You don't have _that _much control, Potter. Not everyone wants to fall at your feet and realise your every whim.' Draco mocked, but it sounded hollow even to his ears.

'No, not everyone does.' Potter agreed, moving forward so his chest was pressing against Draco's. 'Just you.'

With a firm hand, Potter reached out to rub Draco through his trousers.

Draco tried not to react, but the more he tried _not _to react, the louder he groaned and the more his hips thrust against Potter's, seeking friction.

'_Potter_.' Draco tried to sound commanding, but as the name spilled out of his lips it sounded more like a prayer.

'Don't you _Potter_ me, Malfoy. Delayed gratification is the best kind of gratification. If you want me, you'll do as I say. You will _not_ cum and you will wait for me to decide when we meet again. Do you understand?' Potter said, his lips brushing against Draco's with feather lightness as he spoke. Every touch sent electric tingles across Draco's lips and down his body.

Draco wondered if he would explode.

_Merlin, I want to know what kissing him would feel like. _

'I understand.' Draco murmured with a frustrated reluctance.

Potter nodded, a self-satisfied smirk on those damn lips of his.

'See you round, Malfoy.'


	6. Chapter Five: Harry

Chapter Five: Harry

playlist/2eXU65V5DJgWkox8shc5TW?si=KMNdJJAeR-dgqNOCdQraA

Harry's eyes were glued to the Marauder's Map. To be specific, he was avidly watching the section that was the Slytherin common room.

Harry had been keeping an eye on Malfoy since their Potions lesson a week ago, but he hadn't had a proper chance to speak to – or touch – him again. Harry had kept watch over the miniature ink figure of Malfoy carefully and figured out Malfoy's timetable. They had Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts together, but when Harry had Herbology, Malfoy had a free period. When Harry had a free period, Malfoy had Ancient Runes.

During the week, every time Harry had seen Malfoy alone, Ron and/or Hermione had been with him, and when Harry had been alone, Malfoy had been surrounded by his Slytherin friends. Once, Harry had caught Malfoy's eye just before lunch break after their Charms class. He'd jerked his head towards an empty classroom in a questioning gesture, and Malfoy had nodded eagerly, telling his friends to go on ahead and meeting Harry inside the classroom.

They had just locked the door and turned to face each other when Zabini had blasted the door open. Harry had cast_ Levicorpus_ on him immediately and Malfoy had yelled at Harry to put Zabini down. Harry had wanted to refuse and make Zabini apologize, but Malfoy had sent Harry a look that said something along the lines of "We can't give anything away yet,". Malfoy had then herded Zabini out of the classroom as soon as Harry had let him down.

Harry had been silently pacing and fuming alone in that empty classroom for nearly ten minutes when the door opened again, and Malfoy slunk back in, an apologetic expression painted on his face.

'I don't have long,' Malfoy said, 'I told Blaise to go to lunch and promised him I'd come back to hex you into oblivion.'

'Understandable,' Harry murmured, still fuming silently.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you. I had no idea he was following me in the first place.' Malfoy said, standing in front of Harry. Harry could feel his frustration swirling and building.

_Merlin, I want to fuck him._

But Malfoy moved before Harry had a chance to, standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck in a hug. Harry could feel Malfoy's fingers weaving through his hair, holding him in place. After a few moments of shock, Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy and hugged him tightly back, burying his face in Malfoy's neck and inhaling his scent deeply. He had felt his frustration melting away the longer they stood like that.

Malfoy had pulled away first, slowly and reluctantly.

'I need to go, Potter. I'll see you around?' Draco asked, almost shyly. Harry had nodded.

As a last second thought, Harry had grabbed Malfoy's hand before he reached the door. Malfoy half turned to face Harry, who gave Malfoy a small bow and kissed the back of his hand in the same motion.

Straightening his back, Harry was pleased to see a flush colouring Malfoy's face.

'I hope you've done as I've asked, Malfoy, and been behaving.' Harry said with a smirk and a wink. Malfoy's flush had deepened, and he'd given Harry a serious but shy nod before fleeing the classroom.

Saturday evening after Quidditch practice, Harry pulled the Marauder's Map out of his trunk. He'd intended on showering in the Prefect's bathroom and wanted to check on Malfoy before he left. He hadn't been able to catch Malfoy alone again, but checking up on him, even if it was only through the map, made Harry feel a little better.

He had scoured the Slytherin Common Room with his eyes ten times but couldn't find Malfoy's little ink figure. Finally, he had spread his search further out into the castle and had discovered, much to his glee, Malfoy was just entering through the Prefect's bath portrait.

Harry slipped on his Invisibility Cloak and snuck out of the common room.

He hurried to the Prefect's Bathroom as quickly and quietly as he could, thanking his lucky stars that he didn't even come across a Hogwarts ghost, let alone Filch or Mrs. Norris.

As Harry approached the bathrooms portrait on the fifth floor, it opened violently.

'_Fine_, Draco. Don't say I don't try to help you.' Blaise Zabini was shouting over his shoulder. Harry frowned as he slipped in through the portrait, listening to Zabini's stomping feet move down the hallway.

The portrait closed and Harry was greeted with a calming smell of lavender. The pool-sized bath was full of light purple bubbles and water that was steaming slightly. Malfoy was standing to the side and getting undressed, a frown on his face.

Harry hesitated, torn between staying under the cloak and wanting to join Malfoy in the bath. When Malfoy pulled off his pants and boxers, then bent over to place them with his other clothes, Harry couldn't stop the groan that slipped from his lips.

Malfoy whipped around, his gloriously naked body facing Harry.

'Who's there?' Malfoy demanded, his eyes scanning the room. The mermaid in the stain glass window was giggling behind her hands. Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak and after a moment of shock, Draco relaxed.

'Potter,' Malfoy greeted, a little anxiously Harry thought. 'What are you doing here?'

'I just finished Quidditch Training and thought I'd come for a bath.' Harry said. Casually, he moved to stand next to Malfoy, folding up the cloak and undressing himself. He didn't miss how Malfoy's eyes followed his every action.

Once he was naked and his clothes were in a semi-neat pile, Harry gestured to the bath.

'Shall we?' he said. Malfoy nodded and led the way, sighing as his body sunk into the water. The pair rested by the side, not touching each other, just enjoying the water and each other's presence.

'Why haven't you said anything to me this week?' Malfoy spoke quietly into the silence, his eyes on the stain glass mermaid, who was flipping in and out of the water in her window. Harry gave himself a few moments to carefully word his answer.

'I wasn't sure you'd want me to.' He finally said. Malfoy's head whipped around with his eyebrows raised.

'What the bloody hell gave you that impression?' Malfoy demanded.

'Because you're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, and I couldn't catch you when we were both alone.' Harry said. Malfoy flushed a light pink and didn't say anything. The two sat together in silence again. At some point Harry held out one arm, Malfoy snuggled against his side, and Harry rested his cheek on the top of Malfoy's head. They stayed like that until almost all the bubbles had disappeared.

'I s'pose we should get going.' Malfoy said reluctantly. Harry nodded an agreement, but neither of them moved right away. Harry turned his face and kissed the top of Malfoy's head.

'Ron and Hermione will be worried if I don't get back to the common room soon. I'm not sure I'm ready for them to find me with you just yet.' Harry mumbled into Malfoy's hair.

'Don't they know you're into boys?' Draco smirked. Harry shrugged around Malfoy.

'Ron knows, and I'm sure Hermione's figured it out.'

'How does Weasel know?' Malfoy asked.

'Don't you Slytherin boys do anything fun in your dorm?' Harry snorted a laugh.

'Me, with Crabbe or Goyle? I have better taste than _that._'

'What about Zabini?' Harry asked. Malfoy didn't say anything, but he wriggled in closer to Harry's side, like he was trying to hide. Harry lifted his head and placed one pruned finger under Malfoy's chin, lifting his face to meet Harry's.

'What about Zabini?' Harry repeated patiently. Malfoy swallowed but finally responded.

'He and I … We've dated on and off … for about two years.'

'See, was that so hard to tell me?' Harry said gently, kissing Malfoy's forehead. Neither boy saw, but the mermaid in the window swooned.

'Come on, I'm sure you have just as much homework as I do.' Harry said, finally making a move to get out the bath. Malfoy sighed unhappily but followed Harry. Once the two were dressed, Harry told Malfoy about his Invisibility Cloak, and offered to walk him to his common room.

'I'm Slytherin's Head Boy, Potter. It's not such a big deal for me to get caught.' Malfoy reminded him, but he took Harry's offer anyway. So, Harry walked Malfoy to the dungeons, pretending not to know where he was going, and left Malfoy at the end of the hallway that lead to the Slytherin common room.

'Malfoy?' Harry asked before he took the cloak off the Slytherin.

'Potter?'

'Will you meet me tomorrow after breakfast, at the seventh floor, at the top of the staircase?' Harry asked, trying his best not to sound nervous.

'Sure.' Malfoy said, a smile spreading across his face. Malfoy made a movement as though he was about to turn around, then he hesitated. He stepped forward to hug Harry, his arms wrapping around Harry's middle. Harry, who had been hoping for this, hugged Malfoy back, burying his face into the crook of Malfoy's neck and breathing in the fresh, clean lavender smell deeply.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Potter.' Malfoy said as he pulled away. He ducked out from under the cloak and walked down the hallway, hands in his pockets.

'Good night, Malfoy.' Harry said, and he began to make his way back to his own common room.

Malfoy didn't make it to the seventh floor after breakfast. Almost the whole school was out for breakfast, and it was a loud, boisterous atmosphere in the Great Hall that morning. Harry had been sitting at the Gryffindor table, trying to listen to Hermione talk about their homework and not gaze at the Slytherin table when it happened. A handsome eagle owl arrived at breakfast for Malfoy, and Harry had watched Malfoy open the letter attached.

It very obviously had not been good news. Malfoy's face lost all its colour and he scrunched up the paper in his shaking fist. Zabini was next to Malfoy and managed to extract the note from his hand, scanning the note himself. His face paled, too. He attempted to rub his hand up and down Malfoy's back comfortingly, but Malfoy shrugged him off, standing up at the table.

Slughorn arrived next to Malfoy at that moment and they had a brief whispered discussion. Slughorn gestured to the Great Hall's oak doors and led Malfoy towards them. Just before they disappeared through them, Malfoy lifted his eyes to meet Harry's. He was close enough that Harry heard him call out, asking Slughorn to wait a moment.

_Is he coming over here?!_

Harry stood up quickly, startling Ron and Hermione, and met Malfoy at the end of the Gryffindor table.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked, itching to reach out and take Malfoy in his arms.

'It's Mother. She was attacked in Diagon Alley.' Malfoy said tightly, barely supressing his tears. 'She's in Saint Mungo's, but …' Malfoy trailed off, one tear rolling down his cheek. Without thinking, Harry used his thumb to gently wipe it away, and then enveloped Malfoy in a tight hug.

'I'll see you when you get back.' Harry murmured into Malfoy's ear. 'But don't forget about me, Malfoy.'

'Don't you forget about _me_.' Malfoy whispered back fearfully. Harry stepped back, a small smile on his lips.

'I don't think I could if I tried.' He promised, nudging Malfoy back towards the exit. Malfoy nodded and gave Harry a small wave before turning and leaving with Slughorn, who was struggling to hide a smile.

Harry made his way back to his seat with Ron and Hermione, not noticing until he sat down that they were staring at him in shock, their mouths hanging open. Harry suddenly realised he had _brushed away Malfoy's tear and hugged him, in front of the whole school. _

It was then that the deafening silence of the Great Hall registered with Harry and he looked beyond Ron and Hermione. Almost the whole of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were in shock, except for Ginny who was smirking in a very self-satisfied way. The Slytherin table looked more confused than shocked, but they all wore the same look of disgust. Zabini looked as though he had just tried eating a lemon.

But at the teachers table, every teacher was grinning, even if they were a little dumbfounded. Dumbledore was smiling at Harry while Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were shaking their heads and laughing silently. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school.

'Inter-house friendship is possible for any, and all students. I encourage all of you to remember this, and to not allow different colours on your uniforms to stop you from making friends during your years at Hogwarts.'


	7. Chapter Six: Draco

Chapter Six: Draco

Don't forget to leave a review if you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you to those who have favourited and are following _Please_

Draco was at breakfast Sunday morning, ignoring his friends and using all of his willpower not to look over to the Gryffindor table. Draco had watched Potter walk into the Great Hall with his Gryffindor housemates, appreciating how _well_ Potter wore a baggy Gryffindor Quidditch shirt and low-slung jeans. Blaise had interrupted Draco's ogling, asking him what hex he was daydreaming about hitting Potter with. Since then Draco had been making a painful effort not to look in Potter's direction again.

_I'll see him soon. I just need to be patient. _

The Malfoy family eagle owl landed in front of Draco at that moment, startling him slightly. Since his father was in Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy had been writing Draco once or twice a week, keeping him updated with the goings on outside of Hogwarts. Draco suspected Narcissa was afraid of losing him after losing her husband, and this was her way of reminding him she was worried.

The letter was not good news. The words swam in front of Draco's eyes, not making sense the first time he read them.

_Mr Malfoy, _

_I write on behalf of your mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Your mother has been admitted into St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Early Friday evening, while shopping in Diagon Alley, she was attacked by a variety of hexes and jinxes. As you can imagine, your mother requires near-constant day and night care from a healer. _

_I understand you are studying for your N. E. W. Ts at Hogwarts, if you wish to remain and see out your studies before you visit your mother, I would be honoured to send you daily updates on your mothers' recovery. _

_I have already owled your head of house informing them of the circumstances._

_Sincerely,_

_Healer Audrey. _

Draco scrunched the offending parchment in his fist, tears of anger threatening to spill. Blaise noticed Draco's reaction and gently wrestled the letter from him before quickly scanning it himself.

'Oh shit,' he said, and turned to Draco to try and soothe him. But Draco didn't want _Blaise_. No, Draco wanted _Potter's_ arms around him.

Draco stood, taking a breath to steel himself for the walk to the Gryffindor table, when Professor Slughorn appeared next to him.

'Professor,' Draco said, his voice breaking.

'Come, m'boy. Dumbledore and I received the same owl as you did. Dumbledore has given me permission to Floo you from my office to St. Mungo's.' Slughorn said quietly, gesturing for Draco to follow him. Draco could feel Blaise behind him, getting ready to stand up and go with him. Draco knew that a year ago, even six months ago, he would've insisted that Blaise come with him. For moral support, of course.

But Draco barely looked at his Slytherin house mates as he followed Slughorn. He kept his head down, telling himself that he didn't want to make a scene with Potter just yet. He made it to the Great Hall's giant oak doors when his self-control failed him. His eyes flicked to the Gryffindor table and made direct contact with the green ones he was so desperately seeking reassurance from.

'Professor!' Draco said, barely allowing himself to slow down, 'Can you wait a moment, please?' Draco didn't bother to wait for Slughorn's response and walked on ahead to the Gryffindor's side of the hall.

Potter seemed to realise what Draco was doing and walked over to meet him at the end of the Gryffindor table. Draco was grateful, he _needed_ Potter now, but he didn't need Weasel and Granger hanging around.

'What's wrong?' Potter asked immediately, his hands seeming to twitch towards Draco.

'It's Mother. She was attacked in Diagon Alley.' Draco said, his eyes filling with tears. 'She's in St Mungo's, but …' Draco trailed off as one rogue tear rolled down his cheek. Potter surprised Draco when he used his thumb to gently wipe the tear away and cup Draco's cheek, his hand sending soothing waves over Draco's face, down his neck and into his chest. As Draco sighed happily, Potter enveloped Draco in a tight hug, his hand moving from Draco's cheek to hold the back of Draco's head. Draco breathed deeply, letting Potter's earthy and faded lavender smell overwhelm him as he gripped Potter's shirt in his fists.

'I'll see you when you get back.' Harry murmured reassuringly into Draco's ear. 'But don't forget about me, Malfoy.'

'Don't you forget about _me_.' Draco whispered back, with more fear lacing his voice than he intended. There was a deafening silence around him, and it felt like there was no one else in the world except for him and Potter. Potter stepped back, a small smile on his perfect lips.

_Merlin, I want to kiss him._

'I don't think I could if I tried.' Potter promised, using his strong hands to ever so gently nudge Draco back towards the exit. Draco nodded and gave the Gryffindor a small wave before turning and leaving with Slughorn.

Draco sat by his mother's bed for the remainder of the weekend. The healers had given her a strong sleeping draught while she recovered, and her lead Healer had told Draco that his mother had been hit with various spells, and not all of them were easy, or fast, to reverse.

'Mr Malfoy, your mother was with her sister when she was attacked by a group of people. From what we have been able to discern, your mother was hit by a stunning spell, a stinging hex, a knee reversal hex and a jelly brain jinx.' Healer Audrey had told him.

'We have successfully reversed the stinging hex and the knee reversal hex, but we don't know how long it will take for the jelly brain jinx to be reversed. We will do all we can, but we fear that the caster was quite the accomplished witch or wizard, so we cannot tell how long your mother will be here for.'

'Thank you,' Draco had murmured. 'Might I stay with her?' He'd asked, and Healer Audrey's hazel eyes had softened.

'Of course, Mr Malfoy. Anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask.' She said, leaving him alone with his mother.

Draco had held his mothers' hand and talked to her quietly. He told her how he wished his father wasn't in Azkaban, so that he could be here. Father would know what to do, what to say to the Healer's, what questions to ask them. He told his mother about Blaise – even though he was sure that she already knew. He even told her about Potter, without telling her who he was, of course. He told her he was confused, he knew Potter was a blood traitor, below his status, but he couldn't deny how _safe _Potter made him feel.

He couldn't understand the why's or the how's, but he needed to tell someone.

The sleeping draught kept his mother asleep.

Monday came and left, with Draco only speaking to the Healer's that came by to check on his mother and administer their treatments. Healer Audrey visited late Monday evening.

'Mr Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore has owled me, requesting to know if you would be returning to school this week. What should I tell him?' Healer Audrey asked gently, once she had finished her examination. Draco took his time to think over his response.

'Might I be able to stay one more night?' he finally asked. Healer Audrey nodded.

'Of course, Mr Malfoy. Shall I send an owl to Professor Dumbledore, or would you prefer to do it yourself?'

'If you could send it for me, please?'

'Of course, Mr Malfoy, I'll send it right away.' Healer Audrey said, giving Draco a warm smile before turning to leave the room.

'Healer Audrey?' Draco said, stopping the Healer as she was about to walk through the door.

'Yes, Mr Malfoy?'

'Can you ask Professor Dumbledore if my friend can keep me company tonight, before we go back to school tomorrow?' Draco asked.

'I can most certainly ask him for you, Mr Malfoy. Who is your friend?'

'Bla-' Draco stopped himself, glancing at his mother. She was asleep, and she would remain that way until he left tomorrow… and possibly longer. She would never know who kept him company, who kept him sane.


	8. Chapter Seven: Harry

Chapter Seven: Harry

'HARRY JAMES POTTER!'

Harry cringed. He'd done well to avoid this moment so far. It was final period on Monday, and Harry had decided to study in the common room until dinner. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had finally cornered him in the Gryffindor common room.

'You have some explaining to do!' Ron exclaimed angrily, grabbing Harry's shoulders and steering him to sit in an armchair by the fireplace.

'Don't hurt him, Ron!' Hermione scolded, but Ron didn't seem to hear her, his attention was fixed on Harry.

'What. The. Bloody. Hell. Happened. Yesterday?'

'Isn't it bloody obvious, Ronald?' Ginny snapped. Ron glared at his little sister.

'_No one_ gets to break my little sisters' heart like that. Not even my so-called _best friend_.' Ron growled at Ginny.

'Who said _Harry _broke my heart?' Ginny demanded, getting in Ron's face with her eyes blazing.

'Ginny?' Harry asked quietly, when no one had said anything for a long minute. 'Did she…?' Harry didn't want to finish the question, but Ginny looked away from Ron at Harry. Her expression said it all, and Harry opened his arms to her invitingly. Her eyes filled with tears and she sat on Harry's lap, her legs dangling over the arm rest, and she buried her face in Harry's chest.

'Shhhh,' Harry soothed, brushing his fingers through her hair while she cried. Ron and Hermione watched on, dumbfounded.

'Harry,' Hermione started hesitantly, 'What's going on?'

Harry looked up at his two best friends. He knew he had to tell them about Malfoy, but he wasn't sure if he could. He didn't know if he could handle their rejection if they didn't accept….

_Accept what? It's not like we're dating … we haven't even kissed yet. _

'Ginny and I broke up at Christmas.' Harry finally said.

'What-?' Ron began to explode, but Hermione interrupted him, putting a firm hand on his upper arm and shushing him.

'Go on, Harry.' She said. Harry eyed Ron, who was angrily stomping back and forth from the door leading up the boy's dormitory, to the portrait hole.

'It was mutual,' Harry assured Hermione.

'More like I told you to get your arse into gear,' Ginny mumbled into Harry's shirt, making him laugh quietly.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, sighing. 'Ginny realised we both had … feelings for other people. So Ginny told me to sod off and see if my feelings were returned.'

'Were they?' Hermione asked, breathless. Harry had to think.

_Malfoy on his knees at Harry's feet, sucking his thumb. Malfoy cuddled next to him in the Prefect's bath. Malfoy blushing as Harry kissed the back of his hand. _

'I'd say they were,' Ginny giggled, rearranging herself on Harry's lap.

'Oh, uh, I-' Harry stammered, lifting Ginny up slightly so he could rearrange himself and then pulling her back onto his lap. Ginny snuggled against him, sighing happily.

'YOU-' Ron seemed to be lost for words, standing and gaping at Harry like a fish out of water.

'THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?' Ron gestured to Harry and Ginny on the armchair together.

'Harry makes me feel safe, like nothing can hurt me.' Ginny said calmly. 'Everyone needs someone like that in their life, Ronald, and it doesn't need to be the person they're snogging.' Ginny poked her tongue out at Ron, whose face was rapidly turning a violent shade of red.

'So, who ARE you snogging?' he finally demanded of Ginny. Harry felt the fight drain out of Ginny as she fell against him, crying silently again.

Ron's face was still purple, but he looked slightly ashamed of himself. Hermione was looking torn, stuck between amused at Ron and concerned for Ginny.

'Did Luna reject you?' Harry asked Ginny, quietly enough that Ron and Hermione wouldn't hear.

'N-n-n-n-no.' Ginny gulped, whispering back. 'She's dating someone, and _he _rejected me.'

'Who?' Harry asked, but Ginny just buried her face in Harry's chest again. Harry rubbed her back, trying to be as reassuring as he could.

The four of them sat in silence until it was nearly time to go down for dinner; by then Ginny had stopped crying, Ron and Hermione had had three whispered arguments out of Harry's earshot, and Harry's right leg was dead where Ginny had been sitting on it. After Harry had stretched and the feeling had returned to his leg, they made their way downstairs together.

They made it to the fourth floor when Ron seemed to explode.

'I just don't understand, Harry. What is going on between you and _Malfoy?'_ he demanded, rounding on Harry and jabbing him in the chest.

'Nothing!' Harry insisted, holding his hands up in surrender.

'Bullshit!' Ron snarled. 'We all saw you yesterday morning! You _hugged _Malfoy! That's. Not. Nothing.' Ron growled, jabbing Harry's chest anew with every full stop.

'Ron, it's nothing. We aren't anything, we just…' Harry trailed off.

_What are we?_ _Are we even … friends? _

Hermione, as always, seemed to understand before Ron.

'Ron, it's clearly something they haven't discussed, but Malfoy and Harry aren't fighting anymore. Isn't that a good thing?' Hermione tried to talk sense into the angry red head. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _wanted _us separated by blood status, and Harry defeated him and now he's making peace with Slytherins. This is what we fought _for_.'

_Making peace with Slytherins. Not making friends with them. Making peace. And possibly bruised knees._

Ron stared Harry down for a few more, very long moments. Finally, he dropped his hand, but he was still glaring at Harry.

'Have you fucked him?' Ron asked, taking everyone by surprise. Harry shrugged.

'Not … technically.'

'The thumb thing?' Ginny asked, poking her head around Ron's body. Harry nodded sheepishly. Ron glared between the two of them in confusion and frustration.

'What thumb thing?' he demanded.

'You took my advice in Potions, didn't you?' she demanded, a grin on her face.

'Worked like a charm,' Harry admitted.

'What thumb thing?' Ron's voice was rising, but they continued to ignore him, talking around him.

'Have you kissed him yet?' Ginny asked. Harry shook his head. Ron was turning red again.

'You tease!' Ginny winked. 'Works every time, glad you got to try it out.'

'WHAT THUMB THING?' Ron roared, scaring a bunch of Ravenclaws who had been walking by, into running away from him until they were down the next flight of stairs.

'You'll tell Hermione?' Harry asked Ginny, who nodded and turned to loop her arm through a very confused Hermione's and lead the older girl away. Harry glanced at Ron.

'You're in for a wild ride, mate.' Harry said, and continued his way to dinner.

Professor McGonagall was patiently standing on the first floor landing. She waved to Harry as he came down the stairs.

'Potter,' she greeted him with an affectionate smile when he was within earshot.

'Hello, Professor,' Harry said, wondering what was going on. He was sure he hadn't broken any school rules recently.

'Come to my office, please. Weasley's, Granger, you may continue to your dinner.' McGonagall said, leading Harry away from the staircase towards her office.

Once inside, Harry found Professor Dumbledore already inside.

'Hello, Harry,' Dumbledore greeted, his usual twinkle in his eye.

'Hello, Professor.' Harry smiled, still wondering what, in the name of Merlin's saggy balls, was going on.

'Potter, as you know, Draco Malfoy left the school to visit his mother at Saint Mungo's yesterday morning.' Dumbledore said, not continuing until Harry nodded. 'We received an owl from Narcissa Malfoy's healer, Healer Audrey, and it appears that young Malfoy has chosen to stay with his mother for one more night.' Dumbledore paused again.

'Oh,' Harry said, without thinking. His heart had sunk a little, it would be even longer before he got to see Malfoy again.

'It seems,' Dumbledore continued, 'That Mister Malfoy has requested you keep him company tonight, and you return to school together tomorrow morning.'

Harry could barely believe what he was hearing. He met Dumbledore's eyes, which were gazing at him over those half moon glasses with fondness, and turned to Professor McGonagall, who wore a similar expression.

'Can I go?' Harry asked. Both Professors smiled at him.

'We've arranged for you to Floo directly to Saint Mungo's from here,' McGonagall explained, gesturing to her fireplace. 'Then in the morning, you two will Floo return here. The Healer's know when to send you back.' McGonagall said.

'Thanks, Professor's,' Harry grinned widely, and he grabbed a fistful of the green powder in a pot atop the mantle, throwing it into the fire.

'St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!'


	9. Chapter Eight: Draco

Chapter Eight: Draco

Draco was drifting off to sleep in his chair, his hand holding his mothers and his forehead resting on her bed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Malfoy?' a quiet voice spoke.

Draco jumped out of his chair and into the surprised arms of Harry Potter, the boy who Draco needed a hug from.

'Harry, you came!' he breathed, gripping the Gryffindor tightly. Harry gave a muffled laugh into Draco's ear, instantly making Draco feel better.

'Of course I did.' Harry said, gently letting Draco down. Harry leaned back and squinted at Draco.

'Have you eaten since breakfast yesterday?' Harry demanded. Draco didn't say anything, he just kept staring at Harry.

Harry shook his head.

'I'll go get you some food.' He said reassuringly. But Draco jumped forward and grabbed Harry's hand.

'Don't go!' he pleaded, 'You just got here!'

'I know,' Harry wasn't backing down, 'But you need to eat.'

The two were frozen, Draco with his pleading eyes and Harry with his concerned ones. Neither boy noticed Narcissa Malfoy's eyes were open and watching them.

'I'll be back before you know it,' Harry promised, taking both of Draco's hands and kissing his knuckles. 'I promise.'

Draco finally nodded and let Harry go, watching him walk out the door wistfully before turning back to his mother.

'Mother!' Draco gasped, rushing over. She didn't seem to be able to move, her head had flopped to one side and was shaking, her eyes darting all over the room in apparent panic.

'Mother, it's me, it's Draco! You're in St Mungo's, you're safe!' Draco said, lacing his fingers through his mothers and rubbing the back of her hand. It was the same action she had done for him when he was a little boy and had nightmares.

His mother's eyes met his, and she seemed to calm. Her head had stopped shaking, so Draco gently lifted and placed it, so she was resting on the pillow once again. He couldn't help but feel that his mother was trying to tell him something.

'Mother, is there something I need to know?' Draco asked quietly. His mother's eyes locked onto his, and a thin silver stream began to slide out of her nose.

Draco conjured a vial so he could catch his mother's memories.

'When I return to school tomorrow, I'll ask Professor Dumbledore to send me home so I can see.' Draco said. His mother responded by moving her eyes up and down and sighing happily.

'Are you dying?' he whispered fearfully. He sighed in relief when his mother moved her eyes from side.

_No._

The door opened behind him, and Draco half turned to see Healer Aubrey and Harry coming back in. He looked to his mother, who's eyes had widened in panic, and she desperately moved her eyes side to side before closing them.

_Who was Mother saying no to?_

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Draco's mother did not wake up again, but for the first time in over twenty-four hours, Draco ate and drank. He still couldn't sleep.

Harry stayed awake with him the whole night. They played Wizard Chess (Draco found out that Harry was terrible) and they talked about their classes.

They were sitting side by side on the spare bed next to Draco's mothers and watching the sun rise when Harry brought up Blaise.

'Why didn't you ask for Zabini to come keep you company?' he asked curiously.

'I was going to.' Draco admitted. 'But I realised, I didn't really want to see him.'

'Why not?' Harry whispered. Draco shrugged.

'You give better hugs.' Draco said simply, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry picked up Draco's hand and started drawing random patterns on the back of it.

They stayed that way until a Healer came for them to take them to the fireplace where they could Floo back to school.

'Hello, boys.' Professor Dumbledore greeted the two soot-covered seventh years. With a flick of his wand he cleaned the soot.

'How is your mother, Draco?' Dumbledore asked gently.

'She's slowly recovering, thank you, Professor.' Draco said. 'Professor, might I ask you a favour?'

'Anything,'

'Could I use your fireplace to Floo home?' Draco asked, feeling Harry tense up next to him in surprise. Dumbledore gazed at Draco over his half-moon spectacles, and his old, but sharp eyes, saw the memory in Draco's hand.

'Is that from your mother?' the headmaster asked. Draco could only nod. Dumbledore gestured for the boys to follow him and led them to one side of his office. There sat the most intricately designed Pensieve Draco had ever seen.

'You may borrow my Pensieve, Draco, given the circumstances.' Dumbledore said. 'I assume Harry and I will wait out here?' he asked. Draco nodded slowly.

'Come, Harry, we have much to discuss.' Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him away from Draco towards his desk at the far end of the room, giving Draco plenty of privacy.

Nervously, Draco emptied the vial into the Pensieve and watched it swirl for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, he leant forward and plunged into his mother's memory.

He was standing in Diagon Alley, just outside of Madam Malkin's. He scanned the busy shoppers faces, looking for his mother.

_There!_

She was inside the boutique, getting a new set of robes fitted. Next to her was a woman Draco had never met, but could guess who she was. His Aunt, Andromeda Tonks. She was the splitting image of his late aunt, Bellatrix, but with laugh lines around her much kinder eyes. He hadn't realised his mother still spoke to her, since she had gone off and married a muggle, effectively ruining the Black blood line.

The two paid for their new robes and left the shop together, whispering and giggling together like school girls. Draco felt his heart swell with happiness at the sight of his mother looking so carefree.

'_Stupefy!'_

'_Aculeus!'_

'_Genu recurvatum!'_

'_GELATACEREBRUM!' _

There were four spells, but almost double the amount of voices. Draco watched helplessly as the various spells hit his mother, and aunt, simultaneously and they crumpled to the floor.

One person out of the crowd approached the two sisters and bent down. Draco hurried over to see who this mystery person was.

_Healer Audrey?_

The healer was bending over his mother, with a look of hatred upon her face.

'This is for my parents.' She growled, so quietly Draco had to strain to hear her. Then Healer Audrey pulled out her wand and pointed it to his mother's temple.

'NO!' Draco screamed, knowing he was a ghost in his mothers' memory but trying to push the witch away anyway. He only just heard her utter the spell.

'_Gelatacerebrum.'_


	10. Chapter Nine: Harry

Chapter Nine: Harry

'Come, Harry, we have much to discuss.' Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him away from Draco towards his desk at the far end of the room.

Harry found himself pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk while they waited for Draco to re-emerge from the Pensieve. Dumbledore had taken his seat and was patiently waiting with his fingertips pressed together in a pyramid in front of his nose.

To Harry, it had felt as though he'd waited eons before he heard Draco's voice again.

'It was Healer Audrey! Professor, I need to Floo back to St Mungo's, Healer Audrey was the one to attack Mother!' Draco was panicked, and Harry could only watch as Draco ran around the office in a frenzy, finally settling towards the fireplace and reaching towards Dumbledore's Floo Powder. Dumbledore had risen from his seat and stopped Draco from throwing the powder into the fireplace. Harry was hot on his heels, reaching for Draco so he might reassure him.

'Tell me what you saw, Draco.' Dumbledore said calmly, 'And then I shall go to St Mungo's myself.'

Draco hesitated. Harry stood by his side and comfortingly put one hand on Draco's shoulder, and used his other hand to link their fingers together, rubbing his thumb against the back of Draco's hand. It seemed to be the reassurance that Draco needed.

'I don't know how many witches or wizards there were who attacked her, but there were four spells. _Stupefy_, _Aculeus _and _Genu recurvatum_ were the ones I recognised, but Healer Audrey used one I didn't recognise…' Draco tried hard to remember.

'Do you remember any part of the spell, Draco?' Dumbledore asked encouragingly.

'It sounded like Gelat-' Draco couldn't remember the rest, but having the worlds Greatest Wizard on his side meant he didn't need to.

'_Gelatacerebrum?'_ Dumbledore asked softly, sounding almost strained. Draco nodded in recognition.

'Stay here please, gentlemen. I will personally attend to Healer Audrey, and to the care of your Mother, Draco. Feel free to wait here, but under _no circumstances _are you follow. Is that clear to both of you?' Dumbledore asked, waiting for a nod from both the young men before he Floo'd himself away.

Harry sighed deeply and sat at one of the two chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk. He was exhausted, but he knew he couldn't be anywhere near as tired as Draco, who hadn't slept in two nights.

'Are you going to sit?' Harry asked Draco, who hadn't moved away from where Dumbledore had left him.

'No,' Draco said, his eyes not wavering from the fireplace. Harry sat back in the chair, watching Draco for a few moments.

_Draco is so much calmer than I would be if I were in his shoes. _

'If anything happened to Molly-'

'Who?' Draco interrupted, still not looking at Harry.

'Mrs Weasley. Ron and Ginny's mum.' Harry waited for Draco to nod in acknowledgement before he continued. 'If anything like this happened to her, I wouldn't be nearly as calm as you. I'd be following Dumbledore and demanding answers.' Harry said casually. Draco snickered.

'And that's why you're in Gryffindor. You're … occasionally reckless.' Draco said, smirking.

'Am not!' Harry said hotly, which only caused Draco to snigger.

'If you weren't, you wouldn't be with me right now, Blaise would be.' Draco pointed out, half turning his face so he could look at Harry out the corner of his eye but still look at the fireplace.

'You can't say I don't admire your occasional recklessness, but if I followed Dumbledore, I would only be in the way. I don't want to risk putting my Mother in more potential danger by slowing Dumbledore down.' Draco turned his face back to the fireplace. Harry didn't know what to say, he knew Draco was right but didn't really want to admit it, so he stayed silent.

_Bloody hell. _

Harry lost track of how much time had passed, but at some point, he placed his arms on Dumbledore's desk, and rested his head on them. He was just drifting off to sleep when Draco spoke up.

'What about your Aunt and Uncle?'

'What about them?' Harry asked sleepily.

'You said if anything like this happened to the Weasel mother you'd be on a rampage. What about your Aunt and Uncle? Didn't you live with them?' Draco asked, seemingly genuinely curious. Vernon and Petunia's faces swam into Harry's minds eyes, tinted with anger and hurt from his memories.

'Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never wanted me, and they let me know it. They were relieved when I told them I could move out after Voldemort died.' Harry shrugged, wanting to change the subject.

'I thought anyone would've jumped at the opportunity to raise Harry Potter.' Draco said.

'You do know that the Muggles have no idea who I am, don't you? Besides, my Aunt and Uncle hated magic and so they hated me.' Harry said without emotion. 'I moved into the Burrow-'

'The _Burrow_?' Draco tried very hard not to sneer, and almost succeeded.

'Yes, the Burrow,' Harry said, bristling. 'The Weasley's house, and the only _home, _except for Hogwarts_, _I've ever had.' Neither boy spoke after that, the silence seeming to echo in their ears. Harry's heart was pounding in hurt from Draco's snide comment.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know.' Draco finally said quietly.

'How could you have?' Harry said simply, rising from his chair to stand next to Draco and rest his head on the Slytherin's shoulder. He didn't want to stay mad, not when Draco needed him.

'The Weasley's and my Godfather, Sirius Black, saved me and they took care of me when my Aunt and Uncle didn't. I owe them so much.' Harry told Draco.

'Your Aunt and Uncle didn't take care of you?' Draco demanded. His anger barely controlled. Harry only shrugged, not really answering.

'That's in the past. Molly and Arthur are like my parents. I live with them when Sirius is sent away for work.'

'Sent away?'

'Yeah, he's been in Australia since August. Before that he was in Switzerland for six months. He loves being an Auror though, says it's his calling. Although I think he enjoys meeting women around the world more than his work.' Harry snickered.

Draco was about to respond when the fireplace lit up green, and Dumbledore stepped forward. Harry lifted his head off Draco's shoulder when Draco stepped forward towards Dumbledore expectantly.

'All has been sorted, Draco. Healer Audrey has been collected by the Ministry, and your mother is in safe hands.' Dumbledore looked quite pleased with himself, Harry noticed.

'Is she though?' Draco demanded. 'Healer Audrey was the only person in Mother's memory I _saw_. I have no idea who cast the other spells!'

_Merlin's balls. How many people attacked Mrs Malfoy?!_

'With your permission, Draco, I will access your Mother's memory and find the other witches and wizards responsible. I will alert the Ministry and make sure they are found.' Dumbledore said gravely, his gaze unwavering.

Draco glanced at Harry, who nodded reassuringly. Harry trusted Dumbledore to help Draco – he'd always helped Harry, after all, and had never led him astray.

'Alright, Professor.' Draco allowed. 'But you'll keep me updated?' Draco had a slight air of his aristocrat upbringing, a near command instead of a question.

'I wouldn't have it any other way. As soon as I have found all those responsible, I promise to return your mother's memory to you- to do with as you wish. In the meantime, I think it best that you both get some sleep.'

Harry and Draco nodded, and Dumbledore turned to the Pensieve, silently excusing the boys. Harry took Draco's hand and gently led him out of the Headmaster's office.


	11. Chapter Ten: Draco

Chapter Ten: Draco

At the mention of sleep, Draco's body had suddenly felt ready to collapse under him. Harry led Draco from Dumbledore's office on the seventh floor down to the fifth floor, where Draco's sluggish thoughts finally caught up to him. They were in a hallway with nothing but a huge vase on one side, and a rather ugly tapestry of trolls in ballet outfits facing it.

'Harry, what-'

'What do you want more than anything right now?' Harry interrupted.

'A huge bed.' Draco said without thinking.

'OK, focus on that thought. Trust me.' Harry said, raising their joined hands and grazing his lips across Draco's knuckles. Draco felt a pleasant shiver run up his arm.

Harry led Draco from the huge vase, following the wall to a window. There, Harry gently turned Draco around, and they walked back to the vase. Even though he was beyond exhausted, he did as Harry asked, and focused on the thought of a bed so huge ten people could fit into it.

After walking along the wall three times, Draco was starting to trip over his own feet, when Harry stopped. Where there had been a blank wall, there was now a door.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Harry tugged Draco through the door.

_Bloody impulsive Gryffindor my boy is._

The door led to a short, but wide and empty hallway, with a door on either side. Harry seemed confused but he reached out for the door on the right and stuck his head inside. He withdrew, smiling, and turned to poke his head into the door opposite.

'In here, Draco,' Harry gestured as he opened the door wider. Draco followed unhesitatingly.

Inside was heaven. Well, almost. It was an overwhelmingly huge four poster bed.

Draco kicked off his shoes, pulled off his robes and shirt and crawled in. The mattress was better than the one he had at home, perfectly soft but supportive.

Harry moved to the end of the bed as Draco was burying himself under the quilt. There was a large chest resting there, and Harry pulled out pyjama pants for both of them.

'Come on, Draco. Put these on, you don't want to fall asleep in your school trousers.' Harry coaxed.

Draco grumbled as he pulled off his trousers and boxers, going commando in the new pyjama pants that Harry handed him. Once they were on and Draco's head hit the perfect pillow, Draco was asleep.

Draco had no idea how long he had slept for, but he woke up gradually, stretching each individual muscle slowly, languidly.

'Good morning.' A voice said. Draco frowned. He hadn't opened his eyes, but it wasn't a voice that should be in the Slytherin common room. He absolutely didn't want this dream to end.

The space in the bed next to him dipped with the weight of another person, and lips brushed against Draco's forehead.

_Maybe not a dream_.

Draco finally opened his eyes, and he found Harry Potter hovering next to him.

'How'd you sleep?' Harry asked. Draco didn't answer, but he rolled over to cuddle against Harry, not quite believing he was there. He was slowly remembering what had happened the last few days.

'Is Mother alright?' Draco mumbled. Harry nodded.

'I went to see Dumbledore today, and he said all the attackers have been found. Oh, and we are welcome to hide out this week and re-join our classes on Monday, if we feel it necessary. If you want, Dumbledore can organise for you to go see your mother.' Harry said, running his hands up and down Draco's back lightly.

'… how long have I been asleep?' Draco asked.

'Only fourteen hours. It's Thursday evening.' Harry said. 'If you're hungry, there's food at the side of the bed.'

'I was asleep. For _fourteen hours?_' Draco said, shocked.

'Well, you didn't sleep for over forty-eight hours in the first place, silly.' Harry said, kissing the top of Draco's head. Draco tilted his head so that his lips might (finally) meet Harry's, but his stomach growled embarrassingly loudly. Draco sighed when Harry laughed.

'Let's get some food in you, then you can shower.'

While Draco ate, Harry updated him on what had happened. Harry had woken up that morning and gone to find Dumbledore who, as usual, had been upfront and honest, telling Harry everything. Draco was relieved that the bastards who had attacked his mother had been apprehended, but what he really wanted to know was if his mother would recover and be herself again.

'I asked Dumbledore and he told me to remind you, that patience is a virtue, and that the human mind is stronger than we tend to give it credit. Or something like that.' Harry said, reassuringly putting his hand on the back of Draco's. Draco just sighed, but decided to put his trust in Harry, and in consequence, Dumbledore.

'So, where are we?' Draco asked.

'The Room of Requirement.' Harry said, looking around the room fondly. 'The house elves call it the Come and Go Room. It changes depending on what the person needs. This is the room we used for Dumbledore's Army meeting's in fifth year.'

'Oh,' Draco looked around. 'It must be some very powerful magic around this room, it looked nothing like this back then.'

'Yeah, Hermione's tried to figure it out, but it just gives me a headache.' Harry shrugged. 'I just know that when I need a particular kind of room, like hiding from the school with you, the Room of Requirement will help.'

'So, where did the food come from?' Draco asked, making the assumption that the room didn't cater.

'Dobby.' Harry said. Draco thought he'd misheard.

'Dobby?' he asked.

'Dobby.' Harry said. There was a loud _CRACK._

'Yes, Master Harry?' A high-pitched voice squeaked from behind Draco. He slowly turned to see his old family house elf.

'Master Draco.' Dobby said, giving Draco a low bow. Draco couldn't speak.

'I'm sure your father told you, I'm the reason Dobby was freed.' Harry said

'Dobby is a free elf!' Dobby stood up proudly, looking Draco in the eye. Draco didn't respond for a few moments.

'I can see that.' He finally drawled.

'Be nice, Dobby is my friend.' Harry warned in an undertone. Draco gazed at Harry in surprise.

'House elves are not our _friends_. They are our servants.' Draco said.

'Just as Purebloods should never fraternize with _Mudbloods _or blood traitors.' Harry growled. 'Dobby is my friend. He has helped me so many times that I've lost track. If you can't at least be polite to him…' Harry's intense gaze didn't waver. Draco was the first to look away.

'Fine,' He mumbled, not unlike a petulant child.

'Dobby, we're finished, can you get us some spare clothes from our common rooms, please?' Harry asked.

'Of course, Master Harry!' Dobby squeaked, bowing to the pair before disappearing with another loud _CRACK._

Harry and Draco sat together in silence until Dobby returned with their clothes, giving them each a new pair of boxers, jeans and a shirt each. Draco frowned when he noticed the elf had given him odd socks, but he saw that Harry was smiling at his own mismatched pair.

'Thanks, Dobby.' Harry said, sending a pointed look to Draco.

'Thank you.' Draco said, a little stiffly, but Harry sent him a heart melting smile.

'You're welcome, Masters Harry and Draco.' Dobby beamed before leaving them alone.

'Come on, the room across the hallway is a bathroom with the most amazing shower.' Harry said, standing and gesturing for Draco to follow.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Harry

Chapter Eleven: Harry

_Thank you so, so much to _RacySturdivant _for your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying my Drarry story! _

_If anyone reading this enjoys reading with background noise, Spotify has some really cool ASMR Harry Potter playlists – I listen to them while I'm writing. _

_I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review! _

Similar to the Prefect's bathroom, there was a vast array of shower taps for them to choose from in the bathroom the Room of Requirement supplied them. The modern showerhead ran over a bath with beautiful, golden ornate feet. The bath sat flush along the length of the wall, seemingly perfectly moulded against the three walls that encircled it, and deep and wide enough for both he and Draco to comfortably fit into with plenty of room to spare.

Harry chose the tap he knew would spray them with a slight lavender scent, just like the last time they bathed together. He stripped and gestured for Draco to do the same before he stepped into the bath, letting the spray from the shower run over him soothingly.

Draco followed a moment later, still looking very tired, in Harry's opinion. Harry pulled him close and hugged him under the shower, trailing kisses from his collarbone to his jawline. Draco gave a content, almost silent moan in the back of his throat, and dug his fingernails into Harry's shoulders.

Harry chuckled against Draco's throat and pulled away, smirking. He turned slightly and reached to the small shelf just above the taps, where soap and shampoo sat. Harry squirted some of the shampoo into his hand and gestured for Draco to turn around. Draco complied, and Harry began massaging the product into Draco's sleek hair.

Once he was done, Harry gently guided Draco back so that he could rinse the shampoo from his hair, and then grabbed the soap, along with a washcloth. Slowly, Harry washed Draco, taking extra care not to miss any part of his still-tired body.

Harry didn't miss the content smile on that stayed on Draco's perfect features. Harry smiled too, and lost himself in the motions of lathering, washing and rinsing, silently admiring Draco's body as he went.

_**Amazing**__ cheekbones, perfectly prominent … even if he isn't hollowing out his cheeks around my cock. _

_How are his eyebrows in perfect shape? _

_I really prefer his eyes open, but he looks so peaceful right now. _

_Is it possible to be attracted to a nose, if it's__** this perfectly**__ shaped? _

_How can I be getting turned on just by thinking about his __**neck**__? _

_Perfect, strong shoulders._

_Long, lean chest and abs. Oh, these __**abs**__! So __**delicious!**__ I wonder how they would look decorated with my cum … _

_I could watch the muscles move on his back all day._

_I want to __**bite **__his hips._

_His arse cheeks fit __**perfectly in my palm.**__ They're __**so **__perfectly round, too. _

_These are definitely Seekers legs. Long and supple. Perfect for gripping brooms…_

_Merlin's balls! Even his toenails are flawless. _

'All done,' he finally announced, his voice a little husky. Draco opened his eyes and right away spied Harry's semi. Giving Harry a signature Malfoy smirk, he took the soap from Harry and began washing Harry's body.

'Wait, no,' Harry objected firmly.

'Why not?' Draco asked, a little hurt.

'You don't need to worry about me.' Harry said, gently taking the soap back from Draco. Draco was shocked.

'What? I – of _course_ I do!' he finally sputtered, hands on his hips. Harry shrugged.

'Harry,' Draco said, wrapping Harry in a hug and burying his face into Harry's neck. Harry automatically wrapped his arms around Draco, one hand cradling the back of Draco's head. 'What we have … it won't work if only one of us is being looked after, and the other isn't.' Draco said.

Harry felt his heart hammering.

_What do we have? What is Draco suggesting?_

'What do we have?' he asked softly. Draco didn't respond, and Harry felt his eyes prickle with tears of rejection. He _knew _it had been too much to hope they were more than a fling.

'Well, I'm hoping this is something more than a once off,' Draco said, sounding as scared as Harry felt. Harry could've sworn his heart stopped.

'Really?' He asked, using one finger to lift Draco's chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Draco's eyes were soft, and full of nervous hope as he nodded shyly.

'I'd like that.' Harry grinned, planting a kiss on Draco's forehead, and one on the tip of Draco's elegant nose.

'So, let me wash you.' Draco said, his chin set stubbornly. Harry sighed, a small smile playing on his lips as he agreed. Draco eagerly grabbed the soap and cleaned Harry just as thoroughly as Harry had cleaned him.

Harry let himself close his eyes and focus on the feel of the soap, and Draco's hands, on his body.

_His hands fit me perfectly, no matter __**where**__ they're touching me._

Once Draco was done washing Harry's body and hair, Harry put the bath plug in and sat down at the far end of the bath, inviting Draco to sit between his legs. The pair sat there contentedly as the bath filled from the shower spray.

'Won't the bath overflow?' Draco asked Harry, who shook his head.

'I tried it out this morning and got distracted talking to Dobby. The shower will keep running, but the bath won't overflow.' He said, breathing in the lavender smell that was wrapped around them.

'Lavender, Harry?' Draco asked.

'It reminds me of you,' Harry said simply. The pair sat in the perfectly warm bath, Harry with his arms and legs encircling Draco, who was playing with Harry's fingers in the water.

Harry tilted his head back to rest against the wall behind him, sighing deeply and closing his eyes as he relished the feel of Draco's strong fingers playing with his.

'Harry?'

'Hm?'

'Why didn't you want me to wash you?' Draco asked. Harry kept his eyes closed while he thought of how to answer the Slytherin.

_My Slytherin. He's___**my**_ Slytherin._

'I told you how my Aunt and Uncle didn't really look after me?'

'Yes, but what's that got to do with-?'

'Nearly sixteen years they made me believe I was worthless. Sometimes it still shows.' Harry said simply, tightening his grip around Draco so he couldn't turn around and meet Harry's eyes.

'I will-' Draco started angrily.

'Nothing. You will do _nothing._ I don't see them anymore. I don't even get letters from them. It's nothing to worry about.'

'_Nothing to worry about._' Draco repeated. 'They made you, YOU, believe-'

'And I've proved them wrong.' Harry said quietly, silencing Draco by putting one hand over Draco's mouth.

'It's in the past, Draco. I don't think about it and I live happily in the here and now. And here and now, I'm with my boyfriend. I don't want this moment to be ruined.' Harry pressed a kiss just under Draco's ear, grazing his lips down the length of Draco's neck and resting on his shoulder. Harry felt Draco shudder and finally opened his eyes. He was rewarded with the sight of Draco's hard-on through the clear bathwater.

'Do you like being silenced, Draco?' Harry murmured, keeping his hand over Draco's mouth but using his other one to run his fingers lightly along Draco's hard length. Draco groaned quietly and pressed himself back against Harry.

'Oh, Draco. You are perfect,' Harry murmured into Draco's ear, eliciting another muffled groan from Draco. Harry gripped Draco's cock with his hand and slowly started pumping. Draco writhed against Harry, one hand gripping Harry's strong forearm and the other trying to bend behind his back so he could reach Harry, but Harry was pressed firmly against Draco's back, leaving no room for eager fingers. Draco huffed in frustration and Harry laughed in his ear.

'So impatient,' he murmured. Harry kissed Draco's neck, then opened his lips a little wider and began to suck.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Draco

Chapter Twelve: Draco

Draco barely felt Harry sucking intently on his neck, he was so focused on Harry's hand around his cock.

_So close … oh Merlin, I'm so close…_

'Harry,' he tried to moan, but a muffled groan in the back of his throat was all he managed with Harry's hand still firmly over his mouth. He bucked his hips against the hand Harry had around his cock.

'Are you close?' Harry whispered into his ear, sending pleasant shivers through Draco's entire body. He nodded eagerly.

'Cum for me,' Harry demanded, holding Draco to him with delicious strength and latching his lips onto Draco's shoulder. Draco shuddered as he came, his cum swirling in the water.

'You're so perfect.' Harry praised, giving Draco's shoulder a kiss and standing up, pulling Draco with him. Together, they stepped out of the bath, dried themselves off and dressed in the fresh clothes Dobby had brought them.

They left the bathroom and Draco went to walk back into the bedroom, but Harry caught his hand and stopped him.

'Hang on a second? I want to change the room.' He said quietly, leading Draco back to the hallway with the horrible dancing trolls' tapestry.

'Why?' Draco asked. 'I thought we would stay another night?'

'The night is still young.' Harry winked seductively, making Draco blush. They now stood in the hallway and Harry was eyeing the light pink tinge creeping up Draco's throat, which, of course, only deepened it to a deep red. No one else made Draco blush like Harry did.

'So adorable,' Harry mumbled. 'Stay still while I … talk to the room.' Harry said, and Draco nodded, looking out the dark window while Harry paced. Harry had told him it was Thursday evening, and it was a cloudy, windy night. The kind of night that was perfect for sharing a bed with someone.

'Ready?' Harry pulled Draco's attention back to him. Without hesitation, Draco put his hand in Harry's and let the Gryffindor lead him back into the room.

_**My **__Gryffindor. He's my Gryffindor. _

The room had changed completely. Draco came to a sudden stop when he first walked in, and Harry laughed.

'What do you think?' Harry asked. Draco had to swallow a few times, since his throat had suddenly gone dry.

'We don't have to do anything you don't want to.' Harry said, standing in front of Draco with concern in his eyes. Clearly, he'd misunderstood Draco's silence.

'I want to try it all,' Draco said, his eyes wide and curious. 'I don't know what a lot of it even _is_.' He admitted. Harry smiled and led him across the room. The room was perfectly square and the only familiar object inside was the huge four-poster bed. Along one wall was what seemed to be a display full of balls and metal with straps attached, leather looking handcuffs, and whips. The rest of the room was bare.

_What, in the name of Merlin, has my Harry got in mind? _

_Why do the handcuffs look so …__** inviting?**_

Draco trailed his fingers along the display while Harry hung back.

'You pick what you want to use.' Harry said softly. Draco glanced over his shoulder at Harry curiously.

_Wait … I get to choose?_

_I'm not even sure what it is that I'm choosing!_

'I don't-' Draco blushed again, trailing off and looking away from Harry. 'I don't know what most of this is.'

Draco felt Harry behind him, wrapping his arms reassuringly around him and nipping playfully at his ear. Draco felt like jelly in Harry's arms.

_Take me, Harry. Please._

'That's fine, Draco. What _do _you recognize?' Harry asked gently, pulling Draco reluctantly out of his thoughts.

'The riding whip.' Draco whispered. His father owned a horse ranch somewhere in Italy and he'd insisted Draco learn how ride with the best instructor. Yet Draco couldn't imagine for the life of him why a whip would be in a _bedroom._

'Mmmm, good. Anything else?' Harry asked, sounding a little husky. Draco scanned the rest of the shelving, but shook his head, no. He just wanted to be touching Harry, pleasuring Harry. He didn't understand what all the equipment was for. Harry nodded and moved so he now stood in front of Draco.

'This,' he picked up one of the balls with straps attached, 'Is a ball gag.'

'Gag?' Draco asked, a little shocked, even as his cock twitched. Harry grinned mischievously.

'It'll do the same job my hand did when we were in the bath earlier.' He said, and Draco blushed, feeling the beginnings of all the blood in his head moving south.

'I see,' he finally said, sounding a little choked.

'Oh, you will.' Harry promised with a wink as he put the gag back in its place, to pick up another.

'This, is a spider gag.' Harry said, showing it to Draco, who ran his fingers along the metal curiously.

'How is it a gag?' he asked.

'Just imagine, Draco, your mouth around that metal, unable to close, with your lips out of the way' Harry ran a finger along Draco's lips as he spoke, his eyes hungry. 'Imagine what I could do to your perfect mouth while you're wearing it.' He said, pushing two fingers into Draco's mouth. Draco couldn't stop the excited moan that he emitted, automatically sucking on Harry's fingers with relish.

To Draco's immense disappointment, Harry pulled away to put the second gag down. Draco whimpered and pouted, causing Harry to chuckle as he picked up the leather look handcuffs. Draco noticed the fluffy lining as Harry showed him.

'Fluffy handcuffs. Not your normal, metal ones, these ones are nice and soft so that you won't get hurt while I play with you.' Harry grinned wickedly, putting the handcuffs down and picking up a pair that were much larger. These ones were attached to what Draco thought was an ordinary Muggle belt and two normal sized handcuffs connected to the top of the belt. These cuffs weren't quite as soft looking at the first pair had been.

'Thigh cuffs.' Harry said simply, but unable to hide his smirk, 'This will allow me to cuff your hands to your thighs.'

Draco felt his cock begin to strain at his jeans painfully.

_Merlin, I can't imagine what Harry would do to me, but I want to try __**all of it.**_

'So, Draco, how about the fluffy handcuffs first?' Harry offered, and Draco nodded enthusiastically.

'Then strip.' Harry ordered, and Draco rushed to rip off his clothes, but Harry stopped him, placing a hand on Draco's. 'Slower. I want to enjoy it.' He said, guiding Draco across the room so they were next to the bed. Harry sat in an armchair that Draco hadn't noticed before, waiting expectantly.

Feeling only slightly self-conscious, Draco began to take his clothes off for Harry. He went to take off his jeans first, but Harry shook his head.

'Shirt first,' he commanded, sending shivers down Draco's spine. Draco complied, slowly lifting his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. His hands went to his jeans button again, but this time he paused and looked up at Harry.

'Can I? _Please_?' he asked, almost begging. Harry nodded, looking pleased.

'Since you asked so politely.' He said proudly, and Draco ripped off his jeans and boxers, forgetting that Harry had asked him to go slowly, in the excitement to free his straining, leaking cock. He gazed at Harry expectantly.

'Come here,' Harry said, his voice dangerously low. His expression was unreadable, and his tone sent shivers of nervous excitement through Draco, but he complied, walking forward so he was directly in front of Harry.

'On your knees.' Harry said, not looking at Draco until he was on the ground in front of him. 'Did I, or did I not, tell you to strip _slowly_?' Harry said, raising one eyebrow. Draco's eyes widened.

'I – I'm sorry.' He stammered, but Harry silenced him with an almost withering look.

'Stay there, Malfoy. Do not move a muscle.' Harry said, and Draco swallowed. Draco had tensed when Harry had reverted to calling him Malfoy, but a part of Draco had _understood_. He had disappointed his Harry.

Harry's voice had Draco horny as anything and wanting more, but simultaneously a little nervous. He listened as Harry moved to the collection of equipment and slowly made his way back.

'Do you trust me, Malfoy? Answer.' Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

'Yes, I trust you.' Draco breathed. His cock twitched in agreement.

'Good, if you ever want me to stop, you say the word _emerald, _and I will stop everything immediately without question. It is _your _safe word, to protect you. Tell me your safe word, Malfoy.'

'Emerald.' Draco whispered, licking his lips. He was rewarded with Harry kissing his shoulder, and then everything went dark.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Harry

Chapter Thirteen: Harry

'Harry, what-?' Draco sounded almost panicked, but Harry shushed him gently.

'It's a blindfold. It's just to heighten your senses. If you're scared, or uncomfortable, all you need to do is say your safe word. But you're with me, and I promise to look after you, OK?' Harry waited for Draco's nod before continuing. Harry had chosen a black silk blindfold, he felt it suited Draco best.

'Stand up for me, Malfoy.' Harry said, holding Draco's hand and helping him to his feet, then guiding him towards the bed. Harry knew from experience that balancing while blind could be a challenge for some people. Before Draco could sit on the edge of the bed, Harry stopped him, picking up the leather thigh cuffs and putting them on Draco.

'Since you cannot follow a _simple _instruction, you don't get those fluffy handcuffs tonight, Malfoy.' Harry explained, trying extremely hard not to kiss Draco's _very_ temping erection as he tightened the cuffs.

'Are you OK so far, Malfoy?' he asked silkily. Draco nodded and Harry directed Draco to sit on the bed, then crawl away from the edge on his hands and knees, so his feet and bare arse were poking over the edge of the mattress. Harry connected the matching leather handcuffs to the thigh cuffs, admiring Draco being face down in the mattress with his perfect arse in the air. He gave Draco's balls a squeeze, his own cock tightening at the sound of Draco's moan. He rubbed his hand on Draco's backside, giving it a light slap.

'Do you feel how your body is positioned right now?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' Draco said, a little unsure.

'I don't want you to move. Not a single muscle. Do you understand?'

'Yes, I understand.' Draco said. Harry noticed that Draco's cock was beginning to leak.

_And I've barely touched him. _

_He's __**so. Damn. Perfect.**_

'Now, Malfoy. I did tell you to undress slowly, didn't I? Answer.' Harry said, tracing his fingers up and down the length of Draco's spine, admiring the goose bumps that rose on his flesh.

'Yes, you did.' Draco said. 'I'm sorry, I-'

Draco gasped in surprise as Harry gave him another slap on the backside, this one a little harder than the last. Harry rubbed the spot his hand had landed while he spoke.

'Did I ask you to speak? No. You do not speak unless I say you can. Do you understand, Malfoy? Answer.' Harry said, watching Draco's body language intently.

'Yes, I understand.' Draco said, his voice strained. Harry made a mental note to himself to talk to Draco later about how _he_ should be properlyaddressed.

_How do I__** want**__ Draco to address me? Maybe Draco will have some ideas._

'Remember, Draco. If this gets too intense, you know what to say. OK?' Harry said, his voice soft again.

'I know what to say.' Draco said. Harry was unsure if Draco realised Harry had dropped his façade for a moment; he made another mental note to explain in more detail later.

'Good. Now, for disobeying me, I'm going to spank you. Fifteen should be enough. I want you count, out loud, _every _spank I give you. And I want you to _thank me_ for every spank. Do you understand, _Malfoy_?'

'Ye – yes.' Draco groaned, sounding strained, doing his best to push his beautiful arse against Harry's hand. Harry grinned to himself and made sure he was properly lined himself up alongside Draco. He pulled his hand back.

'Ah! One.' Draco said, sounding surprised. Harry waited, silently counting to five in his head.

'One, _what?_' he lowered his voice.

'Thank you!' Draco gasped.

'Don't forget again.' Harry said, warningly. 'I won't let you get away with it next time, understood, Malfoy?' he said.

'Y-yes..' Draco stifled a groan. Harry spanked Draco again.

'Ah, two. T-thank you.'

_Whack._

'T-three. Thank you.' Draco was gasping.

_Whack._

'Four. Thank youuu.' Draco was tensing his legs. Harry was being sure to rub the areas he spanked, and not hit the same spot, but he was going slowly. He had an inkling that Draco was enjoying this far too much.

_I won't punish that, but I can use it to my advantage. Oh, Draco, you perfect little sub._

'Are you _enjoying_ your punishment, Malfoy?' Harry sneered. Draco froze under his palm for a moment.

'Ye- n -no.' he mumbled.

'I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. _I said,' _Harry gripped Draco's hair and pulled his head up, talking into his ear, 'Are you _enjoying_ your punishment?'

'Yes!' Draco said, breathless.

'You're a horny little painslut aren't you, Malfoy?' Harry dropped Draco's head back onto the bed.

'Y-yes.' Draco admitted, surprising Harry.

'At least now you know.' Harry said smugly.

_Merlin. Let me keep him._

'Keep counting, do you remember where we're up to?'

'Number Five.' Draco said, without needing to think about it.

'Good boy, for that I'll take one off your punishment.' Harry said, as he pulled his hand back again.

_Whack._

'Five, thank you.' Draco groaned. Harry could see Draco's legs were starting to shake. Assuming it was because he wasn't used to holding them in this head-down-arse-up position, he sped up the spankings.

'Four – fourteen. Thank – thank you.' Draco gasped a few moments later. Harry quickly undid the cuffs and helped Draco ease his body forward on the bed so he was lying slightly on his side, massaging his legs once he'd put a pillow under Draco's head.

He left the blindfold on, assuming Draco would take it off once he was ready.

'You promised me fifteen.' Draco mumbled. Harry shook his head.

'No, Draco. I took one off your tally, remember? Besides, your perfect arse is red enough for now, I think.' Harry said proudly, giving each of Draco's red cheeks a kiss.

'But-'

'Yes, your butt has received enough for now.' Harry interrupted. Draco mumbled something into the pillow.

'Are you complaining?' Harry asked, incredulous.

'I was so _close_.' Draco said. Harry smiled and got off the bed. Draco made a move to sit up, but Harry had his strong hands around his hips and pulled Draco easily off the bed. While making sure Draco could stand on his own feet, Harry whispered in his ear.

'You were _that_ close to coming, were you, Malfoy?' he asked. Draco nodded eagerly, his breath quickening.

'Can you kneel?' Harry asked, watching as Draco eased himself onto the ground.

'Yes.' He confirmed, confidently.

'Tell me, Malfoy, what do you want?' Harry said.

'I want…' Draco trailed off, and Harry furrowed his brow, waiting.

'I want you to fuck my mouth, please. And … I want your permission to cum, please.' Draco said quietly. Harry almost swooned. He gazed up at the roof.

_Merlin. __**Please. Let me keep him. Or let him keep me, I really don't care anymore. I don't want to lose him**__._

'Open your mouth, Malfoy.' Harry ordered, growing painfully hard as Draco complied, even sticking out that _perfect _tongue just the _right _amount. He quickly stripped off his clothes and pushed his rock-hard cock into Draco's mouth.

'Ah!' Harry had to bite his lip to control himself.

_**Fuck**__ me, he's __**perfect!**_

'You will cum, _after me_.' He growled, almost coming undone as he spoke. 'Do you understand, _Malfoy?' _

Draco hummed and nodded, his tongue wrapping around Harry's cock as he sucked. Harry buried his hand into Draco's hair, setting the speed. Draco gagged quietly a couple of times, but each time he did, he surprised Harry by pulling away from Harry's hand so he could go _further_. He was stroking himself while he sucked Harry off, and it was almost a perfect sight.

With one hand Harry took off Draco's blindfold.

'Look at me when I cum.' He growled. Those silver-grey eyes complied, dark with lust as they were. Harry couldn't take it. With a groan he pulled Draco against him, his cock disappearing into Draco's mouth. Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he greedily took all of Harry. As Harry was about to pull himself out of Draco's mouth, Draco groaned again and came in his own hand.

_Bloody, fucking, perfect._


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Draco

Chapter Fourteen: Draco

_S'up Drarry fans? Just a little warning for you lovely readers, some of you might find aspects of this chapter triggering – it involves some emotional manipulation of Drarry. If you're unsure or don't want to risk it (put your mental health first, _please)_, I'll be doing a recap in the next chapter. But from here there will still be some manipulative scenes, so please tread lightly. _

_Much love to you all, and take care of yourselves. _

Draco awoke Friday morning with his stomach growling and one of Harry's arms atop him. He was desperately hot, but he didn't want to move away from Harry. He sighed and tried to wriggle his feet out from under the heavy quilt, but the bed was too big. Draco whimpered quietly as he tried to cool down without waking Harry.

He felt Harry stirring and froze. Harry pushed himself against Draco's slightly raw backside.

_Oh, that glorious morning wood!_

Draco groaned to himself, thinking through his options. There weren't many and it didn't take long for him to make up his mind. Slowly, he turned over and moved so he was resting on his elbows above Harry, and gradually he made his way down until his lips found Harry's hard-on.

Reverently, Draco began to lick and suck. Harry moaned but didn't wake up right away. Draco slowed but didn't stop in his worshipping of Harry's cock.

Eventually Harry woke up, giving Draco a sleepy, impressed smile.

'You're such a _good_ boy.' He mumbled, stroking his fingers through Draco's hair. Without giving Draco much warning, Harry held a fistful of Draco's hair to in place and he thrust into Draco's mouth, throwing his head back onto his pillow and groaning deeply.

'Oh, Draco.' He groaned. 'Make sure you cum, too.'

Draco could feel himself growing harder with each of Harry's thrusts into his mouth. Draco was choking and he was drooling a little, but he was so turned on. He began stroking himself fervently and lowered his head as far down Harry's length as he was able, once he realised Harry was about to cum. Draco came into his hand a moment later.

When Harry's cock stopped spurting into Draco's mouth, he lifted his head, a small dribble of Harry's cum dribbling out the corner of his mouth. He licked it away and Harry, a little awkwardly, pulled Draco up along his body. Harry used his wand to clean Draco's hand and face before hugging him against his chest and kissing the top of his head.

'Mine.' Harry said contentedly, possessively, his arms tight around Draco. '_My Draco._'

Draco sighed happily. He felt safe with Harry. Everything Harry did with him … Draco didn't want it with anyone else.

Sunday evening the boys finally left the Room of Requirement to have dinner with their respective houses. They _had_ left the room a few times between Friday morning and Sunday evening, but only so they could change the interior. Except for the bed, neither of them were ready to give up the bed just yet. They'd briefly talked about leaving, but neither wanted to. Draco trusted Harry when he said that Dumbledore would keep his mother safe. Even so, he selfishly just wanted to finish his school year in peace, without any non-school related stresses to worry about.

Harry introduced new toys to Draco with every room change, beginning with cock rings, butt plugs and nipple clamps. Harry even let Draco try out the spider gag, which had immediately become a favourite of Draco's.

There had been a day when Draco realised how skilled Harry was a wizard, when Harry had decided to experiment with the Incarcerous spell. It had only taken Harry three tries to cast the spell exactly the way he'd wanted, using the spell to create ropes that wrapped around Draco's wrists and connected to the roof, dangling him above the ground. Once Harry had wrapped the ropes around Draco's wrists as well as under his knees, so he'd been completely suspended and at Harry's mercy.

Over the course of their few days together Draco failed to realise that Harry was always careful to ask the room that there be no mirrors in the bathroom the room supplied them. Because of his lack of attention to detail, on Sunday evening Draco sat down at the Slytherin table in a casual Slytherin Quidditch jumper, with two very distinct bruises on his neck.

'Draco!' Pansy exclaimed, sitting next to him. 'How is your mother, is she-'

'What. _The_ _hell_. Is that. On your neck?' Blaise pointed at Draco with his fork, interrupting Pansy. Draco touched his neck with his hands, making sure there was nothing there, but he couldn't feel anything.

'What do you mean?' Draco asked, pawing at his own neck in confusion. Pansy peered at Draco's neck and gasped.

'_Draco!' _she exclaimed.

'What is it?' Draco demanded. Pansy pulled a small handheld mirror out of her pocket and handed it to Draco.

_Fucking hickies?!_

Draco lifted his eyes from the mirror and sought out Harry's eyes at the Gryffindor table. Harry smirked and mouthed one word, sending Draco's heart soaring.

_Mine._

The following weeks morphed into months, the time filled with never-ending classes, essays and studying for exams. The boys didn't get more than a few stolen moments together for the rest of the year, but Harry seemed to go out of his way to see Draco alone at least twice during the week. He favoured finding Draco in empty hallways and pushing him against the wall, more often than not pinning Draco in place while he sucked a new hickey onto his neck.

'Mine.' He would growl to a weak-kneed Draco.

'Can we go back to the room? _Please?_' Draco always asked, but they both knew it was impossible. School had to come first, especially when they were _this_ close to finishing.

'Hermione would kill me.' Harry always said. 'I'd rather stay alive so we can continue this outside of school in the summer.'

With everything going on, Draco didn't notice Blaise acting strange. He didn't notice Blaise's angry eyes or flaring nostrils every time he saw a fresh mark on Draco's neck. Draco made no effort to hide the marks, since his and Harry's relationship was a secret, the whole school seemed to know. Harry hugging him that Sunday morning in front of everyone at breakfast certainly hadn't helped.

Surprisingly, his fellow Slytherin's weren't as bothered by it as Draco thought they would be. One sixth year even admitted to Draco she'd been wanting to ask out one of the Hufflepuff girls in her year, and after seeing Draco with Harry, finally had the courage to do it.

'Well, what did she say?' Draco asked, after she'd told her.

'She said yes!' Astoria Greengrass shrieked behind her hands, looking dumbfounded.

'That's so exciting!' Draco genuinely smiled.

Most of the common room seemed to have been there for that exchange, and suddenly the Slytherin's were mingling with every house from the school. Draco saw the green robes arm in arm with blue and yellow most dominantly, but the occasional red and green could be spotted. There were less fights between houses, and more friendly support. The Slytherin's were slowly coming out of their shells to the rest of the school.

It was the last day of school, and Draco was ready to go. He was waiting anxiously with the other seventh years in the hall just outside of the Great Hall, when he felt a body press against his back and fingers sliding into his own. Expecting to see Harry, Draco turned with a smile, but he was surprised to see Blaise behind him, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Draco jerked away, frowning as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

'What's up, Blaise?' he asked, not quite meeting the other boys' eyes. The look on Blaise's face had Draco feeling uncomfortable. Blaise pursed his lips in anger and roughly grabbed Draco's hand again, holding it firmly.

'Zabini,' Draco snapped, struggling to pull his hand away, but Blaise shushed him with a finger to his lips. Draco was considering biting that finger when Zabini whispered into his ear.

'You're _mine_ now, Malfoy.' He grinned, and Draco physically recoiled. 'Don't stress, little one, I've broken up with Potter for you. You've nothing to worry about.' Using the finger that had been on Draco's mouth, Zabini slowly trailed his fingernail to Draco's temple, and down his cheek to his jaw, leaving an angry red mark on Draco's pale skin.

Draco felt his stomach drop as he recoiled from Zabini.

'No!' he gasped, his eyes feverishly seeking out Harry's. He finally found him and tried to move toward him, but Zabini tugged him back, poking his wand into Draco's side, his lips at Draco's ear.

'I will obliviate you, and all your memories of Potter if you go to him. I've already obliviated _him_.' He laughed, pressing his body against Draco's. Draco's eyes met Harry's, his eyes desperate and searching, but all he saw in Harry's eyes was hatred.

'What have you done, Zabini?'


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Harry

Chapter Fifteen: Harry

Harry finished his drink at the pub and waved to the barman, collected his coat and wobbled out onto the street. That night, he'd chosen to visit his favourite Muggle pub, so he slowly walked the three blocks home, humming a tune to himself as he stumbled through the Muggle streets.

Five years ago, he'd graduated Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy had shattered his heart. Blaise Zabini had told him the truth – that after his and Harry's stint together in the Room of Requirement, Malfoy had gone right back to sleeping with Zabini.

Harry hadn't had a romantic relationship since.

Of course, he _was _only human. He'd found a club that catered to Muggles and Wizard-kind alike with their kinks. A club that both satisfied his needs and kept him in practice. He'd found the club not long after his N.E.W.T scores arrived, and he'd received his acceptance to be an Auror.

It had taken him a little under three years, but he worked until he was able to buy the club, refurbish it entirely, and quit the Ministry. Having his parents' money sitting in the Gringotts's vault certainly sped the process along. That club was hugely successful for him, and he'd just been able to close a deal with a second, more exclusive club. The paperwork had been finalized a mere week ago, and it became entirely his. He couldn't wait to start fixing it up and improving upon it. The building itself was in the heart of London, with a very expensive hotel immediately next door. Harry had considered buying it and having some rooms exclusive for club patrons.

_Maybe after the renovations are complete, I'll do just that._

He breathed in deeply through his nose and sighed. He decided to check in on the new club, it wasn't far, and he had an apartment above it so he could stay there for the night.

As he approached his new club, he realised with a heavy heart he needed some release tonight, that the alcohol wouldn't be enough. After greeting the bouncers out the front, he wobbled his way through the front room and down the long hall, trying to ignore the magically induced silence that wrapped around him.

Once he'd made his way to the back of the club, he was able to ungracefully make his way behind the bar. It was still early evening, the patrons that would come through his door's tonight were either yet to arrive or were in the middle of their play – they weren't ready to recover in public or mingle with others just yet. This room was designed for just that, for people of the same lifestyle to meet, exchange stories and sometimes even meet their newest partner. There was also the option for patrons to play in this room, if new partners wanted to get a feel for one another before moving on behind closed doors.

'Master Harry!' the leggy blonde female behind the bar exclaimed, unconsciously fixing her outfit. Harry scowled.

'Why are you still wearing that, Selene?' he asked. It was the old uniform from the previous owner. It was nothing more than a pleated mini skirt over a black lace thong, with a matching black lace bra. She wasn't trained yet, so she was never on the floor unless she was bartending. Harry didn't see why she'd needed to wear it as the bartender. She gave a deep blush as she swallowed.

'I – I'm sorry. I didn't have the money for the new uniform.' She said, casting her eyes down and biting her bottom lip. Harry gently gripped her chin and lifted her face so he could look her in the eye.

'Really?' he asked. She sighed, pouting.

'I bought the new uniform, Master Harry. It's at the other end of the bar. I wore this one hoping for more play.' She gazed up at him, eyes wide and hopeful. Harry exhaled through his nose, shaking his head.

'Come find me when your shift ends. But wear the correct uniform from now on.' He said. 'And find me a damn Sobering Potion.'

'Yes, Master Harry!' the girl jumped into action, giving him his potion then stripping in front of him while she changed. The new uniform was a loose white, sheer button-down shirt with a skin-tight leather pencil skirt that sported a very high slit on one leg. Harry couldn't help but notice she didn't change her thong, and her thighs were glistening.

He moved forward behind her so that when she straightened, she was flush against him.

'Oh, Master Harry, I-'

'Are you wet, Selene?' Harry asked into her ear. He felt her shiver against his body.

'Y-yes, Master Harry.'

'Why are you so wet?' Harry twisted her hair around his hand so he could pull her head back. She gave a quiet gasp, her eyes closing.

'I've been thinking about our last play all day. I've gotten myself off four times since I started my shift.' She admitted.

'You've been on the floor for an hour, Selene. Did you really enjoy it that much?'

'Yes, Master Harry, I did.' She said, her voice almost a moan.

'We need to find you a better Master then, don't we?' Harry said, releasing her. He walked away from her, to cross the room where there was an array of toys for sale. Harry picked one up and brought it over to Selene. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. He made a mental note to find a more suitable Dom for her.

Harry opened the box and gave Selene one of the two items that was inside. Without hesitation, she put the item in her thong. Harry held up the other item, it was a remote.

'You are not allowed to cum. You are not allowed to touch yourself until I give you permission. Do you understand, kitten?' he said.

'Yes, Master Harry. I understand.' She gasped. Harry smirked and turned away from her.

'Tell Olivia and Lucas to meet me in my suite.' Harry said, without a backwards glance to the desperate woman as he turned the remote, and Selene's vibrator, to maximum power.

Harry entered his suite on the floor directly above to find Olivia and Lucas already waiting for him, kneeling on the floor side by side. Olivia was a slight red head with adorable freckles and a tan, while Lucas was a lean blonde with fair skin.

Harry knew he had a type, but he didn't care. Over the past few years he'd realised he didn't care if his subs were female or male or anywhere in the middle, so long as they had either blonde or red hair.

These two knew that, and since Harry had begun frequenting the club, they'd become his favourite pair. When he bought the club, he'd learned that the previous owner had been charging him almost triple for these two, because the slimeball knew Harry's preference and kept these two aside for him.

'Olivia. You're up. I want to watch tonight. Selene will more than likely join us soon, too.' Harry said, taking a seat in an overstuffed armchair. He played with Selene's vibrator remote. He'd tested them personally, so he knew that she would be writhing behind the bar downstairs right now. Maybe she had her legs pressed together desperately while the vibrator buzzed against her clit. Maybe she was playing with her breasts, tweaking her nipples – Harry hadn't forbidden that expressively, and she wasn't the most well-behaved sub in the club.

Olivia jumped up and began choosing her toys for the night.

'What would you like to view tonight, Master Harry?' Olivia asked. Olivia herself was a switch, and she'd once confessed to Harry that she wished she could be in control, while also being told what to do. They'd started playing with Lucas the next day, and a year later the two were now living together.

'Has he behaved himself today?'

'Yes, he has, Master Harry.'

'Too bad.' Harry eyed the blonde, who's cock was steadily growing as Harry and Olivia calmly discussed what they were going to do to him. 'How about some rope play?' Harry suggested, and he was reward with Lucas' cock growing to full mast.

'Now, now, Lucas. Don't get ahead of yourself.' Olivia chided.

'Sorry, Mistress.' Lucas said sincerely. Harry caught Olivia's eye and gestured to a corner of the room where a wooden St Andrew's Cross sat. Olivia arched an eyebrow and picked up a velvet blindfold, a cock ring and a silicone paddle.

Harry settled himself into his chair, one ankle on his knee, while Olivia gripped Lucas by the hair and guided him towards the wooden apparatus.

Once Olivia had Lucas firmly tied to the cross, she placed the blindfold firmly over his eyes. Harry watched Olivia circling without really paying attention.

'You are _not _allowed to cum until I give you permission.' He heard Olivia demand of Lucas. As Harry put his elbow on the armchair arm to rub his fingers thoughtfully through the stubble under his chin, he found himself thinking back to his time at school, with Draco…

'_No, please! I'll do anything! Wasn't I enough? Please-'_

'_You did so well today, doing as I asked. But I want you to wait a little longer before I give it to you.' Harry said, and he stepped away from Draco to gather his school things from their workstation. Once he had everything, he raked his eyes up and down Draco's body lustfully, hovering over Draco's hard-on. Straining against his trousers like that, it looked so damn inviting. _

'_You're not allowed to cum until I say you can.' Harry ordered, and watched Draco's face scrunch up in frustration. _

'_You can't tell me what I can and can't do with my own dick.' Draco did his best to sneer as he turned in an attempt to brush past Harry and pick up his school bag. He'd barely made it two steps when Harry stepped in front of him to block his way. Harry was almost overwhelmed by Draco's proximity to his own body._

'_You said yourself that you want me, Malfoy.' Harry reminded him, watching as Draco's knees began trembling. But Draco lifted his chin stubbornly._

'_You don't have that much control, Potter. Not everyone wants to fall at your feet and realise your every whim.' Draco mocked, lacking any sort of bravado. It was that moment when Harry was suddenly sure he was affecting Draco, just as much as Draco was affecting him. _

'_No, not everyone does.' Harry agreed, moving forward so his chest was pressing against Draco's. 'Just you.'_

_With a firm hand, Harry rubbed Draco through his trousers. He could see that Draco was trying so hard not to react, but he failed miserably, groaning and thrusting his hips against Harry's hand in desperation. _

'_Potter.' Draco moaned, so sexily, making Harry's name sound like a prayer. _

'_Don't you Potter me, Malfoy. Delayed gratification is the best kind of gratification. If you want me, you'll do as I say. You will not cum, and you will wait for me to decide when we meet again. Do you understand?' Harry told Draco, while his lips brushed against Draco's with feather lightness as he spoke. Harry could feel his cock stirring to life again, and knew he needed to leave before Draco noticed and he lost control. _

'_I understand.' Draco finally murmured, with a frustrated reluctance…_

'Master Harry?' Selene brought Harry back to the present, sounding out of breath. Harry didn't look at her immediately, instead giving a deep sigh and checking his watch. He put both his feet on the ground and pointed at them wordlessly, using his other hand to lower the intensity of Selene's vibrator with the remote. Selene gracefully knelt at Harry's feet, bowing her head.

'Your shift isn't over yet, kitten.' Harry said. 'Why are you here?'

_Whack_. Olivia's paddle found Lucas' skin, and Selene's body tensed.

'Roxie arrived, Master Harry, and she promised to cover me until I got back.' Selene said, still sounding out of breath.

Harry sighed and upped the vibrators intensity again, watching Selene fight to stay still. Sometimes he was just too nice. He bounced between subs, never taking one on for long - unless he was helping to train one - so he never really got around to setting proper rules with any of them. He just had fun and made sure he brought his subs as much pleasure as possible.

_Whack._ Selene's body tensed again. She was visibly panting, and Harry lowered the intensity.

'Do you like paddles, kitten?' Harry asked Selene, who nodded eagerly.

'Stand,' Harry ordered, watching as Selene gracefully rose. 'Strip.' Harry said, turning away to watch Olivia, but keeping an eye on Selene out the corner of his eye. Once she was naked, Harry casually turned off the remote, then freed his cock from his jeans, which stood straight up.

He was still hard from thinking of Malfoy, and he knew from experience, his hard on wouldn't go away unless he fucked a blonde.

'Use only your mouth, to make Master come.' Harry ordered, and watched Selene eagerly lean forward to wrap her lips around his cock.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Draco

Chapter Sixteen: Draco

_Hello, my beautiful readers! Just a note for you all, this is another chapter that may trigger anyone with a history of abuse. Please, tread carefully, and take care of yourselves!_

_Many thanks, and lots of love to you all. Happy reading._

Draco knelt, completely naked, in the corner of the rented room in the club, his hands in tight, metal handcuffs behind his back. He was wearily watching as Zabini talked to a raven-haired Domme, who's services Zabini had paid for the night. Draco had to work to keep his expression neutral while the two loudly discussed their options about what they were going to do to him – he'd heard it all before and was used to Zabini's bullshit he labelled as foreplay.

'Oh, hang on, the club's new owner is a_mazing _with rope spells. Let me go find him for us!' The Domme left the room, closing the door firmly. Draco kept his eyes on the wood, wishing he could walk out.

'Wish she'd left it open, do you.' Zabini said roughly. Zabini never asked Draco a question, it was always a statement, an assumption that he thought he knew what Draco wanted. Usually, Draco wanted to spit in Zabini's face, but he was yet to assume Draco wanted that. 'Wish she'd left it open so I could fuck your mouth while people walked by and watched your Malfoy mouth full of my dick, don't you.' Zabini stalked towards Draco with his dark eyes.

'If that is what you wish, Lord Blaise, I would do it.' Draco said, keeping his eyes averted from Zabini.

'We're going to string you up, Malfoy. We're going to take turns whipping you and fucking you until you beg us to stop.' Blaise growled at Draco.

_Fuck. This._

Draco raised his head, setting his chin stubbornly.

'You've tried to make me fucking beg for nearly five years, _Zabini_. I doubt you ever will, _you're a pathetic Dom_.' Draco spat, watching with joy as Zabini's face contorted in rage. Zabini raised his hand, and Draco met his gaze calmly.

'Our new club owner has said he would-' the Domme stopped in her tracks. Zabini's hand had come into contact with Draco's cheek as she'd opened the door, and Draco had crashed to the floor. He lay there, waiting further punishment. Last time he'd talked back he'd gotten a broken nose.

'Lord Blaise?' the Domme asked curiously.

'He needs to be re-trained.' Zabini growled. 'The boy has forgotten his manners. _Apologize to me, you little slut._'

Draco caught the Domme's eye and quickly looked away, but he kept his mouth shut. Zabini's face was full of rage, but luckily for Draco, Zabini decided to listen to the Domme.

'Lord Blaise, our new club owner is happy to take him off your hands and re-train him if you wish, for a fee. You'd just need to fill out some paperwork, and you'll have your sub returned to you, trained just how you like!' The Domme said calmly, standing to the side of the door and gesturing for Zabini to follow.

Draco held his breath. He was sure there was no way Zabini would agree, he'd sworn he wanted to break Draco himself, that he wouldn't let anyone else do it.

'How much is the fee?' Zabini asked, finally looking away from Draco and turning his attention to the Domme.

'Ten Galleons per night, fifty-five Galleons for seven nights or one hundred and twenty-five Galleons for fourteen nights.' The Domme said promptly, her eyes not wavering from Zabini's. Zabini turned back to look at Draco, who still glared at him defiantly.

'Deal. Take the misbehaving slut for a week. Will you owl me the paperwork?'

'We will do it first thing in the morning, Lord Blaise.' The Domme promised and took him out into the hallway.

Draco closed his eyes once they were gone, breathing a sigh of relief. No Zabini for a whole week!

'Are you alright, love?' the Domme had come back.

'Yes, thank you, Mistress. I just need some help getting back up.' Draco said, keeping his eyes away from her face.

'Oh, sweetheart, I'm not Mistress right now. You can call me Beth. What's your name?' Beth asked gently as she undid Draco's handcuffs and rubbed his arms.

_I don't think anyone's cared for me like this since …_

I – I'm Draco.' He said, hesitantly. Beth smiled in encouragement and held out her hand, helping Draco stand.

'Get yourself dressed, Draco, and I'll get you a drink before you come to meet the club owner.' Beth said, walking towards the door.

'Mistr – um, Beth?' Draco said, a little uncomfortable.

'What is it, sweetheart?' Beth paused at the door. Draco bit his lower lip with his head bowed.

'Lord Blaise didn't allow me to wear clothes here.'

Draco kept his head bowed and worried about the silence. He jumped when he felt a soft, lush cloak wrapping around him. He looked at Beth in alarm, but she smiled gently.

'You're safe here, Draco. We'll look after you.'

Draco hadn't cried in front of anyone for five years, but he leant on Beth's shoulder and wept in relief.

'Feeling better, Draco?' Beth asked, a couple of hours later. Draco nodded gratefully. Beth had fed and watered Draco then run him a bath full of vanilla scented bubbles in her own quarters at the back of the club. She'd disappeared while Draco had been eating - to find him a set of clothes, but she hadn't been gone long enough for Draco to worry.

'When you're ready, I'll introduce you to the Master. I've told him about you, and he wants to talk to you. We're going to do everything we can to keep you away from Blaise, Draco. He obviously wasn't looking after you.'

'Really?' Draco could hardly believe it.

'Of course. No one should ever be abused like that.' Beth frowned angrily.

_Even with her angry frown, she's rather cute with her nose crinkling like that. _

_Her eyes are a gorgeous shade of green … although, a bit lighter than I would usually go for. _

_Her hair is so long and so thick, it's as dark as the night's sky! _

_She even has the same stubborn set to her chin as … _

'I think I'm ready.' Draco said, standing. He didn't miss Beth's eyes scrutinizing his body as he stepped out the bath, and he turned for her.

'Do I pass inspection?' he asked. Beth smiled and waved her wand to dry and warm him, before handing him a pile of clean clothes she'd managed to find for him.

'You look quite healthy on the outside, yes.' She said, waiting patiently while he dressed himself. She'd found him a pair of navy dress trousers and a matching light blue button-down shirt. She eyed him critically and helped him to roll up his sleeves top his elbows. Once done, he touched one hand to the freshly rolled sleeve and smiled shyly at her under his lashes.

Her hand fluttered over her chest. 'Oh, my.'

'Are you ok?' Draco asked, concerned, but she laughed him off.

'Oh, Draco. You're like an innocent seventeen-year-old.'

'Trust me, I was not innocent at seventeen.' Draco smiled, but shook his head.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about him._

Beth looked at him curiously, but then turned and lead him down the hallway when he didn't say anything more.

'Our new Master has only owned the club for a week, and he's already made so many positive changes! He's put a sub protection rule into place, where any sub being mistreated is immediately taken into his care. He's changed our uniforms so _we _can choose them, to suit our personalities more. He says he wants to change the interior of the club too, but that means he'll lose Muggle patrons for a month so that they don't suspect anything.' Beth talked happily as she led Draco through the club, up the sweeping staircase near the front doors and to a door about halfway down the second-floor hall.

'This is his suite, where he plays. He might be in the middle of a scene right now, just wait here while I check, OK?' she asked. When Draco nodded a little nervously, she patted his cheek soothingly.

'You're safe here, Draco. I escorted Blaise off the premises myself and made him promise he wouldn't return for a week. We'll have the Masters' support by then to banish him for good, and we'll keep you under our protection.'

She smiled gently and disappeared through the door. Draco fidgeted in his borrowed clothes. They fit perfectly, but Zabini had recently taken to not allowing Draco to wear clothes anywhere, and the feel of fabric against his skin was strange.

He wondered who this Master of the club was. From what Beth had been saying, the Master sounded like an intelligent businessman. Maybe if Draco really was able to escape Zabini, he could ask to work for him?

_Maybe, if I __**do**__ break free of Zabini, I could go looking for…_

Draco shook his head, stopping his own thoughts as Beth opened the door and gestured for him to come through.

'Keep your head down, though, Draco. They're in a scene. We're going to wait for them inside.' She whispered before he followed her through. Draco nodded and lowered his eyes to Beth's shoes, following her to a side wall and standing next to her with his hands folded in front of him.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Harry

Chapter Seventeen: Harry

Harry had a fistful of Selene's hair and was holding her head on his cock, encouraging her to take almost his whole length. As he came into her mouth, she struggled to keep her lips tense so she wouldn't dribble. She was enthusiastic and didn't do the _worst_ job, but she was still learning, and she was messy.

'Clean me up.' He grumbled. She immediately retrieved her wand from amongst her clothes and cleaned up the mess around Harry's crotch.

'You need to get back downstairs.' Harry said gently, but he pulled her onto his lap and kissed the top of her head. He allowed her to snuggle against him for a few moments, watching Olivia tease Lucas. Harry didn't miss Selena's body tightening as they watched.

'Maybe I can talk to Olivia, see if they'd like to do a similar scene with you?' Harry offered. Selena gazed up hopefully at Harry.

'Oh, would you?' she asked.

'I will, if you get dressed and finish your shift.' Harry teased, gently pushing her off. He watched her while she carefully dressed herself.

'I'll talk to Olivia tomorrow for you, Selena, I promise.' Harry said, before Selena left. She beamed at him and blew him a kiss before she disappeared through the door.

Harry went to turn his attention back to Olivia and Lucas, when one of the Domme's who worked for the club came in.

'Master?' she asked respectfully.

'Mistress Beth,' Harry greeted her. 'What brings you here?'

'I have found a sub with an abusive partner. I've removed the Dom from the premises, but I think the sub needs your care more than mine, might I bring him in?' Beth asked, quietly, not wanting to disturb the scene in the room.

'Of course. Where is he now?' Harry asked.

'Just outside the door. I've fed and bathed him, and he's borrowing some of your spare clothes you kept downstairs. I hope you don't mind but his Dom didn't let him wear any.' Beth's mouth was an angry line.

'Merlin!' Harry growled. 'Bring him in and wait by the wall together. Olivia and Lucas should be done in a moment.'

'I will, Master. Thank you.' Beth gave Harry a little bow with her head and left the room. Harry sat back in his armchair, seething. He hated anyone who never bothered to learn how to properly care for their partners, Dom's especially.

Harry could tell Lucas was nearing the end of his control, and he kept his eyes fixed on the blonde. He wasn't sure Olivia had noticed. He was so focused on the play in front of him, he barely heard the door opening and closing, and certainly wasn't aware of Beth leading the sub into the room.

'Ah! Red light. _Red light._' Lucas moaned, shuddering and slumping against the cross.

'Oh, my Lucas!' Olivia exclaimed, immediately dropping her dominant role and untying Lucas from the cross. Harry calmly stood to help, letting Lucas lean on him while Olivia fumbled with the buckles that held Lucas in place.

'I'm sorry,' Lucas was mumbling.

'No, shush, Lucas, you did the right thing. Master, may we?'

'Go.' Harry said gently. 'I don't want to see either of you for at least four nights. Talk it out, take care of him.' Harry planted a kiss on each of their foreheads.

'I'm so _proud_ of you, Lucas.' Harry whispered into Lucas' ear before Olivia guided him out of the room. Once the door had closed Harry turned his attention to Beth, who was holding the hand of the new sub she'd rescued.

Harry's heart caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe.

'Master,' Beth started, but Harry silenced her by holding up one finger.

Gently, Harry placed his hand over the sub's eyes, watching his entire _perfect _body tense up, Harry waited to feel the subs eyelashes brush against his hand before guiding his face up.

'Keep your eyes closed, you're safe with Master.' Beth encouraged, but she shot a confused look to Harry, which he missed, since he was so intently focused on the blonde in front of him. The sub took a deep breath and nodded, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

Harry slowly took his hand away. He didn't usually greet subs this way, but the resemblance was so uncanny, he had to be sure. He didn't want to risk the sub seeing his look of utter disappointment if he was wrong.

But Harry was right.

Harry looked to Beth and gestured to her to leave.

'Are you sure?' Beth asked, and Harry nodded, watching the blonde's head twitch towards Beth in confusion.

'I'm leaving now, Draco. But you're safe here with Master. You have my word.' Beth said, eyeing Harry meaningfully as she spoke. Before she left, she placed a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek, making Harry frown.

As soon as the door had closed behind her, Harry circled around Draco once, hungrily eyeing his high school boyfriend up and down. He'd grown taller, but Harry was still a good head taller than Draco. Draco had stayed lean and slender. Oddly, his nose wasn't as straight as Harry remembered.

When he was standing in front of Draco again, he gripped Draco's chin gently. Draco started, but didn't otherwise move, nor did he open his eyes.

'_Perfect_.' Harry couldn't help himself, he had to say something. 'You're so damn _perfect_.'

Draco's nostrils were flaring. Harry had continued to bathe in lavender since school, so he knew exactly what Draco was smelling. Slowly, cautiously, Draco's eyes opened, and silvery grey met green for the first time in five years.

'Harry?' Draco breathed in surprise.

'Hello, Draco.' Harry said, finally letting go of Draco's chin. Draco's eyes filled with tears and he suddenly jerked forward, his fingers gripping Harry's shirt and leaning his head against Harry's chest.

_My Draco. He's found me. __**My**__ Draco._

Harry was so caught up in his own shock that Draco was _in front of him and_ _touching him_, he didn't realise he hadn't physically reacted. He realised he wasn't hugging Draco back when Draco began to step away, apologising for acting rashly.

'No, come back!' Harry said in a panic, moving forward as Draco moved back and tightly wrapped his arms around the blonde, stroking his hair with one hand.

'Draco,' Harry crooned, kissing the top of his head to stop himself from saying _my Draco_.

'Harry,' Draco's voice cracked, and he began to cry.

Carefully, Harry lifted Draco up into his arms and carried him bridal-style out of the room. He carried him upstairs to his personal apartment on the third floor, where he took Draco to his bedroom. Gently, Harry sat at the top of the bed against the headboard, adjusting Draco so he sat comfortably in his lap.

'Let it out,' Harry murmured, rubbing Draco's back. 'I'm here, Draco, I've got you.'

They stayed there until Draco cried himself to sleep, and Harry gently tucked him into his bed. After making sure there was a glass of water on the bedside table for Draco, Harry settled himself into the couch at the end of the bed and he, too, fell asleep.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Draco

Chapter Eighteen: Draco

The next morning, Draco awoke feeling more comfortable than usual. He carefully kept his eyes shut and his breathing deep and even while the scent of lavender assailed his nose.

_Zabini has really gone to a whole new level to break me. _

_This might just do it._

Draco stayed still, waiting for Zabini to realise he was awake and yank his face to his crotch to demand a morning blow job - as was expected of Draco. While he lay there, he tried to assess his body without moving it and remember what had happened the night before. His eyes were feeling swollen and sore, his throat dry, but he couldn't quite recall previous night's events.

A loud _CLANG _echoed somewhere behind him, followed by a voice that wasn't Zabini's.

'Merlin's fucking BALLS!'

_Wait, was that a pan from the kitchen? I shouldn't be able to hear anything from the kitchen in Zabini's room…_

Slowly, cautiously, Draco opened his eyes. He was not greeted with the sight of the king sized, four poster bed that Zabini slept in, but instead he was looking at a wall.

_Am I … in someone's bed?_

Nervously, Draco sat up and looked around. He was in a fairly large, minimalistic bedroom. The bed Draco was currently in had bedding that was plush and impossibly soft, adorned with a mix of reds and golds. It was - quite possibly - the most comfortable bed Draco had ever slept in.

_Not that I've been allowed a bed most nights, but that's obviously beside the point._

Draco looked around the room, but he didn't recognise anything. He took another calming, deep breath, wrapping his arms around his middle.

_You've handled Zabini at his worst. Whatever he's got planned, you can …_

Draco looked down at his body in surprise.

_Am I wearing … __**clothes?**_

Draco pulled at the shirt he'd realised he was wearing, and then his memories came flooding back.

_The club..._

_Zabini hit me..._

_Mistress … what was her name? _

_She gave me these clothes … to meet her Master..._

_Beth! That was her name._

_She introduced me to …_

_Was it?_

_No… _

_I must've dreamed it. _

_I __**must've **__dreamed seeing him again. _

_Zabini would never allow it …_

Draco glanced towards the door, where the sounds of someone rummaging through a kitchen could be heard.

Anxiously, Draco slipped out of the bed and padded over to the door. He carefully stuck his head out to find he was in an open plan apartment. Over in the kitchen, there was a man with his back to Draco. He wore no shirt, just low-slung jeans, and Draco found himself to be mesmerised by the muscles rippling in his back while he chopped ingredients and threw them into a pan on the stove. Draco was sure he was hallucinating.

_I cannot __**possibly **__be in Harry Potter's house._

The man washed his hands and then ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it even though it was already hopelessly messy.

_It was shorter when we were in school. Now it's long enough my hands could get lost …_

'Draco?' Harry asked, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. Harry had turned to pick up his glass of water from the kitchen island and spotted Draco.

'G – good morning, Master.' Draco said, bowing his head and folding his hands behind his back.

'Draco, no.'

Draco waited for further instructions, but none came so he stayed where he was. He heard a strangled sound and footsteps. He tried to relax his muscles, knowing that if he tensed whatever was coming would only hurt more.

Feet came into his line of sight. He felt a finger under his chin, lifting his face so he was looking directly at Harry.

'Draco, it's me. Not Master, I'm your Harry.' Harry looked pained, but Draco felt scared.

'What would you have me do, Master?' Draco asked, trying not to allow himself to breathe in the lavender smell too deeply. He would not be lulled into a false sense of security.

_I won't let my guard down again._

'No, Draco.' Harry's face fell and he dropped his hand. As he did, Draco allowed his face to drop again, facing the floor.

'Draco, Zabini isn't here, you know that don't you?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Master.'

'Then why are you still … in your role?' Harry sounded like he was barely holding in his anger.

'Lord Blaise likes it when I am accessible at all times. I am his servant and not should behave any other way.' Draco said, still keeping his eyes down. 'Should I kneel for Master?'

'No!' Harry exclaimed. 'Merlin's balls, Draco. You're not my servant.'

'But … you are Master, didn't Lord Blaise pay you to train me?' Draco asked, confused.

'That was a front, so that we could get you away from him, Draco.' Harry's voice was gentle, and his hands cupped Draco's face to lift it up. He gazed into Draco's silver-grey eyes, pity filling his own green ones.

_No one else's eyes could make me freeze in place like his do. _

Draco found himself leaning into Harry's hands, but caught himself with a gasp.

'I'm sorry!' he fell to the floor.

'For what?' Harry exclaimed.

'I touched without permission, Master.' Draco tried not to sound afraid.

_If this got back to Zabini…_

'I touched _you_, Draco.'

'And then I leaned against Masters' hands without Masters' permission. I'm sorry!' Draco said, bowing his head to the floor.

'Get. Up.' Harry said, a hint of an order lacing in the words. Draco obeyed, hanging his head low. Harry's fingers wrapped around his wrist, and he was tugged forwards.

_Is he … hugging me?_

Sure enough, Draco was encircled within Harry's strong arms, a hand soothing the back of his head and the other holding him flush against Harry. Draco tensed but didn't move otherwise. Harry didn't let him go, just murmured nonsense to Draco.

'I'm here, Draco. I've got you, and I won't let you go again. You'll never have to go back to Zabini again.'

'But I will.' Draco mumbled. Harry held Draco at arms-length with an eyebrow raised.

'No. We will keep you here. We will protect you, and we won't let Zabini find you.' Harry said, determinedly. Draco kept his eyes on Harry's – he was unable to look away, but he also wanted to make sure Harry was looking – and he undid the top two buttons of his shirt. Pressing his fingers to his throat, Draco revealed a thin band around his neck with a circular charm. Harry's eyes zeroed in on the golden jewellery.

'_What.' _Harry took a deep calming breath, but his eyes were green fire.

'_Is. That.'_ Harry managed to get out through his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose.

'Lord Blaise's collar. Wherever I am, this will lead him to me.' Draco let it fall through his fingers. 'If he says I am to obey you until he gets back, then that's what I will do, Master.' Draco knelt to the ground again, placed his palms on the floor and bowed his head.

'I am yours to do with as you wish, Master.'

There was silence for so long, Draco started counting. He'd gotten to thirty when he heard Harry turn around.

'FUCKING. ZABINI.' Harry yelled, and Draco heard something heavy smash against the floor. But he didn't move. Harry stomped around the apartment, yelling and cursing at the air and breaking things for a while longer.

Draco did not move. He waited for his next order. As was expected of him.

'Draco.' Harry had stomped over to Draco, but was speaking to him softly, and was gripping his upper arms to guide him to stand up. Draco followed compliantly.

'Draco, I'm going to go get someone and bring them up here. I want you to wait in the bedroom, OK? Make yourself comfortable.' Harry said, gently guiding Draco back into the bedroom.

'Yes, Master.' Draco said, making his way into a corner of the room after Harry left with a sigh.

Draco settled himself into the corner in the same position as before. On his knees, palms down, chin tucked in. He would wait, perfectly still, for Harry to come back.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Mistress Beth

Chapter Nineteen: Mistress Beth

Mistress Beth was just waking up, snuggling closer into her red-headed lover, when the stag Patronus appeared into her room and Harry's voice filled the room.

_Draco's in trouble. Need your help. __**Hurry.**_

Grumbling, Beth sat up. Her lover wrapped his arms around her waist, sleeping kissing her naked hips.

'Don't go, I'm sure Harry's over reacting.'

'Maybe he is, but maybe he isn't. You know what Harry's like. If I don't go, he'll keep pestering me. I'll go see what he wants and come right back.' Beth kissed the top of her lover's head fondly and gracefully slid out of bed.

She wandered into the ensuite and gazed at her naked body in the full-length mirror behind the door.

'Do you suppose he wants _me_ or Mistress Beth?' she called out.

'Sounded like he needs you.'

'My thoughts exactly.' She said, more to her reflection, as she changed her transfigured black hair back to its original colour and bounce.

Quickly she got herself dressed into comfortable, faded jeans and a blouse. Making sure to kiss the red head on her way out, she jogged her way upstairs.

The door to Harry's apartment was open when she arrived. Unsure of what to expect, she pulled out her vine wood wand and eased inside. At first her senses were on red alert, but she relaxed when Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak.

'Thank you for coming so quickly.' He said, looking tense.

'What's wrong?' she still had her wand in her hand, but Harry idly waved her down, his gaze drifting to the door that opened to his bedroom.

'Zabini collared Draco.' His nostrils flared and she gasped.

'But I saw Draco naked! There was no collar…' she trailed off, suddenly unsure of herself.

'It was hidden by a spell similar to a Disillusion Charm, but it was stronger. I didn't recognise it.' Harry paused, running a hand through his hair.

'I think it's cursed with Dark Magic. I need your help to get it off him safely. _Please_.'


	21. Chapter Twenty: Harry

Chapter Twenty: Harry

Harry stormed out of the apartment, not stopping until he was at the stairs that would lead him down into the club.

_**Fucking Zabini. Fucking with MY Draco. **_

_I swear to Merlin I will __**destroy him**__._

_But first, I __**need**__ to get that collar off Draco …_

Harry stopped mid-step, partway down the stairs, thinking hard. Finally, he decided to pull out his wand and send off a Patronus.

Satisfied, Harry turned around to head back into his apartment. As silently as he possibly could, Harry opened the door and slipped on the Invisibility Cloak that he had hanging next to the door. Grateful that he hadn't put shoes on yet, he silently padded back to his room, where he found Draco kneeling in the corner.

_Perfect posture. _

_Even breathing._

_Merlin, he's as fucking __**perfect**__ as ever._

_If only he was waiting like that for __**me**__, because he __**wanted **__me, not because he's afraid._

_**Fucking.**_

_**Zabini.**_

_**Fucking.**_

_**Broke.**_

_**My. **_

_**Draco.**_

Harry somehow managed to stay silent as he fought to control his breathing and keep himself calm.

_I need to be thinking clearly, to help Draco_.

When the front door opened fully and the familiar mane of bushy brown hair entered the apartment, Harry moved away from the bedroom door and took off the invisibility cloak.

'Thank you for coming so quickly.' He felt like he was still clenching his jaw and made a Herculean effort to relax it and the muscles in his neck.

'What's wrong?' he noticed she was gazing furtively around the apartment.

_I should've warned her the door would be open. We're still so paranoid after the war._

'Zabini collared Draco.' He said, and she inhaled sharply.

'But I saw Draco naked! There was no collar…' she trailed off, looking hesitant.

'It was hidden by a spell similar to a Disillusionment Charm, but it was stronger. I didn't recognise it.' Harry paused, roughly running a hand through his hair. 'I think it's cursed with Dark Magic. I need your help to get it off him safely. _Please_.' He gazed at his old friend imploringly.

'Of course, I'll help you, Harry. Where's Draco now?'

'In … in my bedroom. I asked him to wait there, to see what he'd do.' Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with pain and guilt. Pain for the amount of abuse Draco must've endured in the past five years. Guilt that Harry wasn't able to protect _his_ Draco.

'It wasn't your fault. You didn't know.'

_Bloody mind reader this girl. _

'I know, but I wish he hadn't gone through that. Come on, let's figure out how to help him.' Harry led her to his room, where Draco was still kneeling motionless in the corner. Harry heard her gasp behind him.

'He chose to wait like this.' Harry told her.

'Oh, Draco.' She murmured, making her way over to him. Harry noticed the immediate, but subtle, change in her walk. She'd slipped into Domme mode.

'Stand up, boy.' Mistress Beth said, her back straight and her hands on her hips. Harry's heart broke a little more when Draco immediately did as she ordered.

'Look at me.' Mistress Beth ordered. Draco lifted his head and his eyes went wide with shock.

'M – Mistress …?' he asked, confused.

'I need you to come out of sub space so we can talk.' she said. Harry watched as Draco hesitated, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

Mistress Beth stood to the side, gesturing Harry forward without taking her eyes off Draco. Harry was moving towards her when, without warning, Draco's body grew limp and he began to fall to the ground.

Harry surged forward and caught Draco in his arms. Holding him close, he picked Draco up and laid him on the bed, waiting for him to open his eyes.

'Draco?' he asked, gently brushing the blonde hair out of Draco's eyes with his fingers. Draco didn't respond immediately. Harry could feel each individual muscle in his body tensing as he waited anxiously for Draco to respond.

'Yeah. I'm here.' Draco finally whispered.

'Can you open your eyes?' Harry asked, sitting on the bed next to Draco.

'Give me a minute, please.' Draco said, turning so that he was facing Harry and resting his head on Harry's thigh. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, earning a satisfied hum from Draco. They sat like that for a few long minutes, until Draco sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at Harry from his lap.

'Hey there.' Harry smiled gently.

'Hey yourself.' Draco smiled back tiredly, one hand reaching up to cup Harry's face. Harry used his own hand to hold Draco's in place, smiling down at the blonde affectionately.

'Do I need to give you two a minute?'

Draco frowned in confusion and sat up to look at the brunette in the room with them.

'I thought your name was Beth?' a hint of a demand in his voice.

'I am Mistress Beth, when I'm working for Harry.'

'But you looked so different last night.' Draco said.

'You forget, Malfoy. I _was_ top of our year at Hogwarts.' She smiled, not unkindly. Draco huffed.

'Of course you were. Do you use Polyjuice Potion or Transfigure yourself?' Draco asked and she shrugged.

'Transfigure. We tried Polyjuice, but I wasn't always in a situation where I could take the potion every hour.'

'She's still at the Ministry,' Harry interjected. 'But some weekends she works for me as Mistress Beth. So, we try to protect her identity as much as we can. She's helped me and the club so much, including putting up the wards around the building.'

'I can't say I'm surprised.' Draco said, shaking his head. 'But why are you here, in this room with us, Granger?'

'Harry asked for my help with ...' Hermione trailed off, looking to Harry.

'I want to take your collar off.' Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes, watching as he unconsciously fiddled with the thin band.

'Good! I hate the damn thing. Zabini put on all sorts of spells on it before he even put it on me. I tried to take it off once and ended up with a burnt neck and fingers.'

Looking closer, Harry could see the faint, white scars of a healed-over burn sitting directly under Draco's collar. Harry fought to keep his temper under control, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

He didn't move when he felt the bed moving under Draco's weight, but started in surprise when Draco wrapped his arms around him. He placed his hands over Draco's, but he couldn't shake the angry feeling building inside him.

_It's like … I __**need **__to slip into my role of Master. _

_I've always wanted to do that around Draco. But I've been able to control it._

Harry opened his eyes and twisted to look at Draco's collar.

'Draco,' Harry asked softly. 'Have you ever taken your collar off?'

'No. Zabini wouldn't allow it. Even when I bathe, I must keep it on.' Draco said bitterly. Harry sent a glance to Hermione meaningfully.

'Do you feel it, too?' he asked her.

'Feel what?' she asked carefully.

'Like you shouldn't be Hermione right now.'

'Yes. I thought it was just me...' Hermione trailed off, her eyes falling to Draco's collar.

'You think it might be the collar?' she asked.

'I think the collar has the same feel as the locket did.' Harry said quietly. Hermione frowned in thought.

'But the locket affected the feelings of whomever _wore_ it, not those around them.' Hermione pointed out.

'Are you saying it hasn't affected Draco?' Harry asked. 'No one should collapse when they slip out of sub space. I think the collar is cursed to affect everyone close to it.'

Hermione gazed at the collar thoughtfully. Draco snuggled into the crook of Harry's neck, distracting Harry momentarily.

_Take him. Turn around and __**take.**__**Him**__. _

_Make him __**yours **__again._

_Make him never forget __**you.**_

Harry took a deep breath and kept his gaze on Hermione.

'But what kind of magic affects people that way? Other than a Horcrux?' Hermione asked. Draco's head snapped up from its' place on Harry's shoulder.

'How do you two know about Horcruxes?' he asked. Harry and Hermione looked at Draco in confusion.

_Sometimes it's easy to forget that not everyone's school life revolved around finding Voldemort's Horcruxes._

'Voldemort had seven. We had to find them to defeat him.' Harry said simply, trying not to think about it about too deeply.

'Oh, I thought you were talking about ...' Draco seemed unable to finish the sentence.

'Zabini's?' Hermione asked softly. Draco nodded and snuggled against Harry again, his breath shaky. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock.

_Draco's collar is a __**fucking**__**Horcrux**__. _


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Draco

Chapter Twenty – One: Draco

Draco was staring at Hermione _fucking_ Granger.

'I need you to come out of sub space so we can talk.' she said, using the voice of Mistress Beth. Draco allowed himself a moment to think about it before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

_I trust them._

_I trust Harry, so I trust Granger. Or Beth, whomever she is_.

Draco had to concentrate to perform the wandless, non-verbal magic he wasn't sure would even work.

_Reserare vincula mea. _

_Dimitteme. _

_Subliberate spatium. _

_Liberumcorpus._

Draco chanted the spells in his head over and over while praying that one, or all of, the counter-curses would lift the curses on him. He'd done the research, but no one in current history had needed the counter curse to _release _them from sub space. If they had, they hadn't recorded it anywhere that was accessible for others to find it.

Draco felt the moment when the curse surrounding him began to lift, and the release was so intense that his legs gave out from underneath him. He was surprised when he didn't hit the floor, but instead landed in someone's arms. He felt the arms gather his body and lay him gently on the lush bed.

'Draco?' Harry asked, soothingly brushing Draco's hair. The action helped Draco to focus, chanting the non-verbal spells one last time.

_Reserare vincula mea._

_Dimitteme. _

_Subliberate spatium._

_Liberumcorpus. _

He felt the curse leave his body, but he didn't allow himself to stop just yet, focussing on two last spells.

_Mens praesidium. _

_Nullapotentiad ipsasprincipals. _

The only two spells that he knew for sure worked. He'd used them against Zabini and gotten a broken nose for it. Less than a week later he'd been given the collar.

'Yeah. I'm here.' Draco whispered to Harry.

'Can you open your eyes?' Harry asked, sounding relieved. Draco felt the bed dip where Harry sat.

'Give me a minute, please.' Draco said, turning so that he was facing Harry and resting his head on Harry's thigh. The warmth from Harry's leg soothed Draco and helped him begin to relax.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, and Draco couldn't hold back the happy hum that built in the back of his throat. He kept repeating the protective spells to himself for a few moments, until he was feeling more like his old self and in control of his own body.

Draco sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at Harry from his lap. His heart skipped a beat when he looked into those green eyes he'd never really forgotten.

_My memories don't do them justice_.

'Hey there.' Harry smiled gently.

'Hey yourself.' Draco smiled back tiredly, one hand reaching up to cup Harry's face. Harry used his own hand to hold Draco's in place, smiling down at the blonde affectionately.

'Do I need to give you two a minute?' Granger interrupted the moment, irritating Draco. But he sat up to talk to her.

'I thought your name was Beth?'

'I am Mistress Beth, when I'm working for Harry.' Granger was infuriatingly calm.

'But you looked so different last night.' Draco pointed out.

'You forget, Malfoy. I _was_ top of our year at Hogwarts.' She smiled kindly, patiently. Draco huffed to hide how impressed he was.

'Of course, you were. Do you use Polyjuice Potion or Transfigure yourself?' Draco asked and she shrugged.

'Transfigure. We tried Polyjuice, but I wasn't always in a situation where I could take the potion every hour.' To Draco, it looked as though she was trying not to show how pleased she was with herself.

'She's still at the Ministry,' Harry interjected. 'But some weekends she works for me as Mistress Beth. So, we try to protect her identity as much as we can. She's helped me and the club so much, including putting up the wards around the building.'

'I can't say I'm surprised.' Draco said honestly, shaking his head. 'But why are you here, in this room with us, Granger?'

'Harry asked for my help with ...' Granger trailed off, looking to Harry.

'I want to take your collar off.' Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes intensely and distracting Draco for a moment.

'Good! I hate the damn thing. Zabini put on all sorts of spells on it before he even put it on me. I tried to take it off once and ended up with a burnt neck and fingers.' Sometimes Draco still woke up feeling the intense burn on his neck.

Draco watched as Harry's eyes flicked to his neck. Harry's breathing grew heavy as he closed his green eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Draco knew Harry had spotted the healed-over burn, and he moved on the bed to be behind Harry so he could wrap his arms around him.

Draco felt Harry put his hands over his own, and he felt a warm, pleasant glow in his stomach he hadn't felt for years.

Harry disrupted Draco when he turned and looked at his neck.

'Draco,' Harry asked softly, eyeing the collar thoughtfully. 'Have you ever taken your collar off?'

'No. Zabini wouldn't allow it. Even when I bathe, I must keep it on.' Draco said bitterly, watching as Harry turned to look at Granger again.

'Do you feel it, too?' he asked her.

'Feel what?' she asked carefully.

'Like you shouldn't be Hermione right now.'

'Yes. I thought it was just me...' Granger trailed off, her eyes falling to Draco's collar.

_Will they figure it out?_

'You think it might be the collar?' she asked.

'I think the collar has the same feel as the locket did.' Harry said quietly. Granger furrowed her brow in thought.

_What locket are they talking about?_

'But the locket affected the feelings of whomever _wore_ it, not those around them.' Granger said, rather self-importantly, Draco thought.

'Are you saying it hasn't affected Draco?' Harry asked. 'No one should collapse that way when they slip out of sub space. I think the collar is cursed to affect everyone close to it.'

_Most subs don't have to release a fucking curse so they can __**escape **__sub space._

Draco snuggled into the crook of Harry's neck so the other two wouldn't be able to read his face.

'But what kind of magic affects people that way? Other than a Horcrux?' Granger asked. Draco's head snapped up from its' place on Harry's shoulder.

'How do you two know about Horcruxes?' he asked. Harry and Granger looked at Draco in confusion.

'Voldemort had seven. We had to find them to defeat him.' Harry said.

'Oh, I thought you were talking about ...' Draco bit his tongue.

_If I say anything more, Zabini will find out. I'd prefer not to know what he would do to me._

'Zabini's?' Granger asked softly. Draco met her eyes and nodded before snuggling against Harry again, his breath shaky.

'Can you tell us more, Draco?' Granger asked.

'No! He'll find out! I _can't_.' Draco said, imploringly.

'We understand, Draco.' Harry said soothingly, turning to hold Draco in his arms. Draco buried himself into Harry's chest and breathed in Harry's faint lavender scent deeply.

_I'm safe right here. _

'Harry …' Granger sounded strangled, but Draco kept himself buried.

'I know, Hermione. I feel it, too.' Harry sounded strange, too. Draco made a move to lift his head, but Harry put a hand on the back of his head to keep him in place.

'Harry?' Draco asked quietly, confused.

'Shh.' Harry said. 'Your collar…'

_I thought it only affected Zabini?!_

Draco leapt out of Harry's lap, eyeing the two dominants in the room.

'It's affecting you two? It's not meant to!' Draco exclaimed, shrinking into a corner of the room.

'Draco, Horcruxes have various levels of defence, to protect itself.' Granger explained, not looking at him. 'In this case, it seems that the Horcrux in your collar defends itself by affecting our dominant personalities, to try and distract our attention from it.'

'Then why did it affect Zabini the same way?' Draco was so confused, to the point he was on the edge of panic.

Neither Granger nor Harry would meet his eyes. They had no answer for him.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Harry

Chapter Twenty – Two: Harry

Harry was losing his self-control. Draco had backed himself into the corner and was looking so … _submissive_.

_He's yours. _

_He's __**always**__ been yours. _

_You. __**Need**__ to remind him. Who he __**really**__ belongs to. _

Harry bit his tongue and turned to look at Hermione, who was looking out the bedroom door and visibly trembling.

'Get out of here!' Harry said to her, gritting his teeth. He rose from the bed and made a to move to grab Hermione's hand to take her out with him, but once he was standing, he found he couldn't move away from Draco.

_Go. To. Him._

_**Own**__ him once again._

Slowly, Harry turned to face Draco. Their eyes met and Draco seemed to shrink under Harry's gaze.

_**Yes**__. _

_**You **__are in control. _

_You have the chance to __**take. Him. Back**__._

Harry stalked towards Draco, who's eyes were wide in confusion and fear. Harry placed one finger under Draco's chin.

'Stand straight.' He ordered. Draco complied, shaking slightly. Harry quirked an eyebrow and Draco swallowed.

'Yes, sir. Sorry, Sir.' Draco murmured. Harry moved his hips forward to have Draco pinned against the wall. Draco whimpered but didn't look away from Harry. Harry placed one elbow on the wall next to Draco's head, and one hand on the base of Draco's throat.

'Sir, _please_.' Draco begged, breathless.

'Mine.' Harry growled, angling his head so he could trail kisses along Draco's jaw. Draco seemed to melt under Harry. Harry kissed until he was at Draco's neck, and began to suck. Draco moaned and his hips bucked against Harry's.

'_HARRY!' _Hermione had one hand on Harry's shoulder and was trying to pull him away from Draco. Harry lifted his head and turned to look at Hermione in frustration.

'Harry, it's the collar, you can't take advantage of him!' Hermione insisted.

'He's mine.' Harry growled, turning back to Draco, focussing on his neck.

'Harry. _Look at him_. This isn't how you want him, is it?' Hermione was pulling at Harry's clothes uselessly – Harry wasn't budging.

'He. Is. _Mine_.' Harry growled, pressing his body against Draco's. '_Mine_. Hermione. _**Mine!'**_

'I _know_, Harry. We all _know_. But this isn't the right time. He. Isn't. Giving. Conscious. Consent.' Hermione was so desperate to get through to Harry she was almost yelling.

But that did it. Harry blinked and turned back to Draco.

'_No.' _Harry stepped back and without Harry's body holding him there, Draco slid down the wall. Harry almost sprinted out the room to the bathroom, where he turned the shower on with full, needle-like pressure and cold water.

Without bothering to strip his clothes, he jumped in.

'_Fuck!' _Harry punched the wall with his fists repeatedly, breathing heavily.

_I. FUCKING. AM. FUCKING. __**NOT. FUCKING.**__ ZABINI._

_I. FUCKING. WILL. FUCKING. __**NOT. FUCKING.**__ HURT. __**MY**__. DRACO._

He punched the wall with every word he chanted to himself until he was shaking violently. He wasn't sure if he was shaking from the cold or from the pain in his knuckles, but he was feeling so guilty he didn't care. He stepped out and dried himself off with a simple drying spell but didn't allow himself the luxury of warming up magically. He wanted to keep his thoughts clear, and right now, staying cold helped him do just that.

Gripping the sides of the sink, Harry stared at himself in the mirror.

'You will not hurt him. You will not let that fucking Horcrux get in your head.' He glared at himself. 'And you will _apologise. _You will _not_ stop apologising until he forgives you.'

He found Draco and Hermione in the kitchen. Hermione had made Draco a hot chocolate and he was sitting in the lounge, rugged up in a blanket with his drink.

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed from in the kitchen, her eyes on Harry's bleeding knuckles. Harry ignored her, beelining for Draco on the couch.

Standing in front of Draco, Harry looked down at Draco for a moment, wrapped up in one of Harry's best blankets, both of his hands wrapped around his mug.

Harry found himself mesmerised by Draco's hands.

_Perfectly long fingers. _

_They would look even better wrapped around a paddle._

_Merlin knows I deserve it for letting that fucking Horcrux control me like that._

'Harry?' Draco asked, tilting his head to the side and pulling Harry out of his thoughts. Harry blinked and gazed at Draco, guilt filling his eyes.

He dropped to the floor at Draco's feet, his knees landing on the thick carpet with a heavy thud. Hermione gasped loudly from behind the couch and Draco's eyes widened in shock.

'Harry, what-?' Draco started before Harry interrupted.

'I'm sorry. Draco, I'm so sorry. I have no excuse. I shouldn't have let it get the best of me. I shouldn't have let it control me. I'm _so _sorry. You deserve _so _much better.' Harry couldn't help but groan the last sentence. '_Please_, Draco, _please_, will you forgive me?' Harry begged, bowing his head.

'Harry, I-' Draco cut off. Thinking Draco stopped out of anger, adjusted his body accordingly.

'_Please, _Sir. Forgive me, _please_.'


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Draco

Chapter Twenty – Three: Draco

Draco was frozen. He could feel the hot chocolate warming his hands, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the prone figure in front of him that was Harry.

_Harry is … he's kneeling at my feet? _

_I don't … _

_I don't understand. _

'Draco?' Granger said gently, gaining his attention. She was gesturing to Harry's hands.

'If you want, I can heal him quickly and I'll leave you two alone to talk?'

Draco could only nod numbly and watch as Granger knelt next to Harry to heal his knuckles. While she was doing so, Draco couldn't help but eye Harry's posture. He was in a pose that Zabini had forced Draco into numerous times – kneeling with his knees spread, chest and forehead on the ground, arms stretched out in front and wrists crossed.

Harry didn't move while Granger healed him, and he remained motionless once Granger had finished and began talking to Draco.

'Draco, if you need anything, if anything happens, you send me a Patronus, OK? I promise to come and help you immediately.'

'I - I don't have a wand.' Draco mumbled, not meeting her eye. There was a long, sad silence between them.

'Would you like to me to stay?' Granger asked gently. Draco didn't fail to notice that she sounded as though she was tightly controlling herself.

'You …' Draco sighed in frustration, searching for the right words.

'I'm in control of myself, Draco. I promise I won't do anything you won't ask me to.' Granger said reassuringly.

'If you really don't mind?' Draco asked, in a small voice. Granger shook her head and took a seat in one of the armchairs next to Draco, summoning a book from the nearby bookshelf as she did so.

'I'm only here if you need anything.' She assured him. Draco let his gaze fall back to Harry, who hadn't moved, but Draco didn't miss the slight shake in his legs.

_What do I do? _

_What does Harry expect of me?_

…

_What is the opposite of what Zabini would do to me?_

'Harry.' Draco finally said. Harry didn't move. Draco looked to Granger, who had her eyes on her book.

'Gra … Hermione?' Draco asked.

_No use calling her "Granger" when she already calls me Draco … and she's taken such good care of me already._

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet his. 'Wh - what do I do?' he asked softly.

'Whatever you deem necessary, Draco. You can forgive him, you can punish him, you can ignore him. Whatever you think he deserves, really.' Hermione said.

'Is there…' Draco trailed off and looked away nervously, taking a gulp of his hot chocolate. Hermione waited patiently, giving him her full attention.

'Is there somewhere I can take him?' Draco finally asked.

'You mean a bedroom?' Hermione asked, a faint smile on her lips. Draco frowned.

'Well … yes, but one with … equipment.' Draco blushed, but Hermione took it in her stride.

'So, you've more of a … _play_room in mind?' Hermione asked. Draco only nodded. Neither of them missed Harry's sharp intake of breath at the mention of a playroom.

'Of course. I can show you, if you wish?' Hermione offered. 'After all, we _are _a club with rooms designed specifically to suit everyone's sexual desires.' Draco glanced at Harry and took a deep, steadying, breath.

'If you would be so kind, I would appreciate it.'

'Will he be staying here?' Hermione gestured to Harry, who's legs were shaking more noticeably, and his fingertips were pressing into the ground. Draco considered his options.

'No, he can come with, help me choose.' Draco said smoothly. As he did, Harry groaned quietly. Draco looked to Hermione briefly, who nodded encouragingly.

'Did you say something?' Draco demanded, quietly.

'N – no, Sir.' Harry said, his voice wavering. Draco looked to Hermione again, who smiled.

'Kneel, Ha-' Draco paused, pursing his lips in thought. 'Potter. On your hands and knees.' Draco said, waiting while Harry adjusted his body.

'Good boy,' Draco crooned. 'You will crawl after us, and you will _not _speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry mumbled. Draco took a shaky breath and stood, allowing the quilt that was around his shoulders to fall to the couch. Hermione gently took the mug from him and put it in the kitchen as she led Draco out of the apartment, sending a Patronus ahead of her as she did so.

'Who's the Patronus for?' Draco asked curiously, hoping she wasn't about to make a scene.

'Before you get started with Harry, I want to perform a little experiment, if you don't mind?' Hermione said.

'Experiment?'

'With the collar. Nothing extreme, I simply wish to prove or disprove my theory.'

'And that is?'

'That the Horcrux within your collar amplifies the strongest sexual personality of the people it's near to. Either that or…' Hermione trailed off, glancing at Harry, who was following Draco obediently.

'Or?' Draco asked. But Hermione simply shrugged.

'We'll find out, I guess.'

Hermione led Draco downstairs to the room she had brought Draco to the day before. She stopped just outside the room and gestured to Draco to stand directly in front of the door.

'Harry worked _very _hard to enchant the room, so it'll give you the room you … require.' Hermione said with a small smirk. Draco understood the reason for her smirk but didn't say anything.

'So, I just … stand here and talk to the door?' Draco asked.

'Well, you don't need to talk to it, more like … envision the kind of room that you need.' Hermione said.

Draco faced the bland wooden door and, feeling a bit silly, closed his eyes.

_I need to show Harry I forgive him, but I need to put him through his paces first._

_So …_

Draco thought of their time at school, of the days they spent together in the Room of Requirement.

'Oh, my.' Hermione said from behind him. Draco opened his eyes to find that the bland wooden door had transformed. Before him stood an elegant set of double doors that were as high as the ceiling.

'I haven't seen the door itself change before.' Hermione explained when Draco looked at her in confusion. Draco shrugged and opened the door.

Directly in front of them was a huge four-poster bed, taking up their entire view.

'What do you have in mind, Draco?' Hermione asked curiously. Draco gestured for her to follow him.

'Potter. I want you standing at the end of the bed, ready and waiting for inspection. Now.' Draco said, watching as Harry did as he was told. It gave Draco a confidence boost.

'Naked, Potter.' Draco sang as he led Hermione away.

Behind the bed, the rest of the room was revealed. One wall was storage; drawers and cabinets where Draco knew various toys were stored, ready and waiting to be used. There was also a smattering of furniture; a standard St Andrew's Cross, what looked like a mattress with hooks protruding from its sides, a simple wooden chair and -

'A sawhorse?' Hermione asked, gesturing to the bench. The wooden legs were supporting a leather cushion that Draco _knew_ would be the perfect length for Harry's body, and there were cushions lower where Harry would put his knees and wrists. There were even cuffs ready to hold him down.

'Yes, if he wants forgiveness, he needs to feel like he deserves it.' Draco shrugged.

'You won't take it too far, will you?' Hermione asked nervously. 'I'm concerned with the collar…'

'Don't worry, Hermione. Dominant isn't my natural state, so it shouldn't … overwhelm me.' Draco said thoughtfully. 'But I'll be careful, I don't want to see Harry hurt any more than you do.' X

'Thank you.' Hermione said, patting Draco on the shoulder. As she did, her whole body tensed.

'Don't you dare!' Draco ordered, stepped away from her. He watched as she appeared to fight an internal battle.

Finally, she took a deep breath that made her whole body quiver.

'I'm sorry, Draco. I've got it under control.'

'How can you be sure?' Draco demanded, trying hard to hide his nervousness.

'I distract myself by thinking of Ron.' Hermione shrugged. 'I don't have a true desire to be with you, but I do with Ron, so I think of him instead.'

'That … works?' Draco asked, hesitant. Hermione shrugged again.

'It works for me.'

It was that moment when they heard the doors open.

'Master … Harry?' a voice Draco didn't recognise called out, sounding confused.

'Come on, Draco. Let's go greet the others, see if my theory is correct.' Hermione said. Side by side, they made their way to the front of the room.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Hermione

Chapter Twenty – Four: Hermione

Hermione walked with Draco to the front of the room, all the while considering the collar.

_The collar seems to affect the people around Draco, more than Draco himself …_

_Does it draw out the most dominant personality of the people around Draco?_

_Does it draw out their weakest personality?_

_Or … does it affect the people around the collar, to be the __**opposite**__ of Draco's strongest personality? _

Hermione found Harry patiently waiting at the foot of the bed – fingers interlaced behind his head with his elbows back and feet set apart. She had been impressed with how well he'd held the humble submissive position. He looked as though he was in deep meditation.

_Especially considering he hasn't been a submissive since … _

_Actually, I don't think I've known him to be __**anyone's**__ sub before. _

_Is __**this**__ his natural personality? Has he hidden it from everyone all this time?_

_Or is the collar affecting him? _

'Hermione.' Ron stated, interrupted her thoughts, his eyes on Draco suspiciously. 'What's going on?'

'Ron, Lucas, Olivia, thank you for coming.' Hermione started, her mind moving at a million miles an hour trying to figure out how she was going to even _begin _to explain what was going on.

'Lucas, Olivia, may I introduce you to, Draco Malfoy. He went to school with Ron, Harry and I. Draco is the sub I liberated last night.' Hermione said. Olivia and Lucas smiled at Draco warmly, who returned their smiles nervously.

'Draco's Dom had him collared with a very … unique collar.' Hermione started, her eyes catching Draco's. He nodded to her encouragingly – giving her the OK – as he pulled at his collar so the others could see it.

'My collar is imbued with Dark magic. I _thought _I knew its effects, having worn it as long as I have, but Hermione has convinced me otherwise.' Draco said, gesturing to Hermione.

'Draco thought it only affected his Dom, but we've found out that it has affected me and Harry, too. We were hoping that you three would help us to learn more of its secrets.' Hermione said. 'But don't feel as though you have to!' she quickly added.

'What would we be doing, exactly?' Lucas asked Hermione, sounding slightly nervous.

'All you need to do is stand next to Draco, and honestly tell me what you're feeling.'

'That's it?' Ron scoffed. Hermione sent him a glare which silenced him, but he still had an expression of dissatisfaction.

'Ronald, come here.' Hermione said, making sure to harden her voice slightly. Ron sighed but did as she asked.

'Stand next to Draco, please, Ron.' Hermione said, her gaze strong. Ron bowed his head in a nod and did as she asked.

Ron and Draco eyed each other off but didn't say a word – they just faced each other. They stood like that for a solid three or four minutes, barely moving. Hermione watched Ron closely, looking for any sign of movement.

Gradually, Ron's back stiffened, and his hands curled into fists. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because the collar was affecting him or if he was frustrated at having to stand by Draco for as long as he was.

'Ron?' she asked. Slowly, Ron turned to face her. He had an expression on his face she knew all too well. He walked over to her and hugged her, cradling her head and whispering in her ear.

'I want you to take me away, tell me what to do while I fuck you.' He growled, quietly enough so only she could hear him.

Hermione felt herself grow wet, but she took a deep breath, fighting the urge to drag him to their little apartment downstairs.

'Kneel next to me, Ronald. And wait.' She managed to gasp out. Ron did as she asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Draco, which Hermione ignored.

'Lucas … Olivia?' Hermione asked. The pair made their way forward and both stood in front of Draco.

'Hello, Draco.' Olivia greeted Draco cheerfully with a genuine, easy smile.

'Hello, Olivia. Lucas.' Draco nodded to them one at a time. Hermione didn't miss his eyes flicking to check on Harry.

It look less time for the collar to affect Lucas and Olivia together than it did Ron. Only a few seconds passed when Lucas gasped and knelt on the floor in front of Draco. A moment later Olivia did the same.

Hermione frowned and walked the short space to stand next to Draco.

'How do you feel?' Hermione asked the pair kneeling on the ground.

'I am yours to do with as you wish.' Lucas said, gazing up at Draco beseechingly.

'Do to me whatever pleases you, Sir.' Olivia agreed, her eyes wide and honest.

Hermione frowned. She'd invited Lucas and Olivia because they were both known to switch, but to fall submissive so quickly?

_Being switches, I __**really**__ thought it would take the collar longer to settle on their stronger personality._

… _and I didn't expect them to __**both**__ turn submissive. _

Hermione looked at Draco, who was looking thoughtful.

'What is it, Draco?' she asked. Draco met her gaze.

'How are _you_ feeling, Hermione?' he asked quietly. Hermione took a moment to assess herself, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

'Oh, Merlin!' she murmured to herself.

_Why am I feeling submissive, too? _

_I've never been naturally submissive. _

Hermione's eyes flashed open to meet Draco's.

'Submissive?' Draco asked. Hermione could only nod in shock and mild confusion. But Draco nodded thoughtfully, almost sagely.

'You said that Horcruxes are cursed and will try to protect themselves, so they don't get destroyed? I think this one reverses my own personality. So those trying to take it are always distracted with what I can do to them… or for them.' Draco said. Hermione mulled it over, running her hands over her face.

'So, when you're submissive, it made us dominant. Now that you're yourself again, we're all submissive.' Hermione summarised, trying to not be impressed with the complex magic and figure out if she could turn that into a charm for the club.

'I _am_ naturally submissive, remember.' Draco reminded her. Hermione frowned.

'So why…'

'Because right now, I'm _feeling _Dominant over Harry. My guess is the magic goes based on what I'm feeling in the _moment_, not what my natural … position is.' Draco said, his eyes fixed on Harry's slightly shaking body while Hermione considered the new information.

_The collar is emotionally attached to Draco, and forces everyone around him to feel the opposite, even if it isn't their natural position._

_Merlin, that's some powerful magic._

Hermione's gaze drifted to the collar. Draco was turning his body towards Harry, and for the first time, Hermione got to look at the back of Draco's neck.

'Draco, can I try something?' Hermione asked abruptly. Draco looked a little shocked but nodded and stood still for her.

'When the collar affects me, don't let me stop what I'm doing, OK?' Hermione said. Draco nodded again and Hermione reached for the collar. As soon as her fingertips touched the metal, a feeling of complete and utter submission overwhelmed her like a fog, freezing her in place.

_**Kneel**__. Become __**his**__._

_Get. On. Your. __**Knees**__._

_Follow his orders._

'Don't you _dare _stop what you're doing.' Draco's order cut through the fog, clearing her mind and allowing her to focus.

Hermione cleared her throat and gripped the collar in both hands. She slid the fake plastic tube along the collars band, revealing the small, simple clip.

Carefully, she unclipped the collar and watched as it fell to the ground.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Harry

Chapter Twenty – Five: Harry

'Draco, can I try something?' Hermione asked abruptly. Harry could only see Draco's profile, so he couldn't read Draco's expression, but he did see him nod to Hermione.

'When the collar affects me, don't allow me to stop what I'm doing, OK?' Hermione said, sounding mildly hesitant. Harry watched as Draco agreed and Hermione reached for the collar.

Harry couldn't see Hermione's hands, but he could see the collar begin to emit a soft glow. Draco looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, and Harry lowered his arms rushed over to him, but Draco shook his head.

'Harry, you stay. Hermione, don't you _dare _stop what you're doing.' Draco ordered. His voice sent a delicious shiver through Harry's body, and he made sure he was back in position. Hermione took a deep breath, and then the collar fell from Draco's neck. It landed on the floor with a dull tinkle that seemed to echo in Harry's ears.

At first, no one moved.

Harry watched as Draco's eyes slowly widened in surprise, his fingertips grazing lightly along his neck. His grey eyes lifted to meet Harry's, who could've sworn Draco's eyes filled with a hesitant hope.

'There you go, Draco.' Hermione gasped, rubbing her hands over her face. Lucas and Olivia were looking dazed but getting to their feet. Ron made his way to Hermione to stand next to her and rub her back, looking slightly dazed himself.

Harry wanted to go to Draco and hold him, but he was frozen in place, held there by Draco's gaze. Draco's pupils were dilated, a disbelieving grin was spreading across his lips and a light pink blush was creeping along his cheeks.

'Hermione…' Draco said, his eyes finally breaking contact with Harry's as he cleared his throat. 'Everyone, could you all give me and Harry a moment?'

Hermione nodded slowly and ushered the other three out of the room, closing the door behind them with a quiet snap.

Draco fell to his knees, gently running his fingertips over the collar lying on the floor, shock written all over his face. Harry dropped his arms and moved to Draco, kneeling next to him and rubbing one hand on his back soothingly.

'It's over, Draco.' Harry crooned gently, scared of Draco's expression. Harry kept rubbing Draco's back, not sure what else he _could _do.

Draco looked up to meet Harry's eyes, fear filling them.

'He can't find out.' Draco sounded panicked.

'He won't, we'll make sure of it.' Harry assured him.

'He _always _finds out. He'll come. He'll-'

'Draco.' Harry interrupted firmly. 'I promise, I will look after you. You are safe here.' Harry gently helped Draco to stand and led him over to the bed, where he pulled the covers back and eased Draco onto the mattress.

Harry directed Draco to shuffle across the bed so he could climb in also, pulling up the covers over the pair of them.

'I've got you,' Harry said, as he curled himself around a shaking Draco. 'You're safe with me.' He brushed Draco's hair with his fingers, willing for Draco to calm down and believe him.

Harry didn't stop reassuring Draco until the blonde fell asleep. Even then, Harry couldn't quite relax. With everything happening, he'd managed to forget that Zabini would be returning for Draco. He'd have to come up with a way to keep Draco safe, like he promised. He only had six days to figure something out.

Harry awoke with a start a few hours later. Draco had climbed out the bed and was walking away.

'Whereyougoin'?' Harry mumbled, struggling to open his eyes. Draco turned slowly.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back.' Draco assured Harry before disappearing behind the bed.

Harry silently counted the seconds to himself, not realizing he'd fallen asleep until Draco woke him up as he snuggled against Harry again.

'You're back.' Harry kissed Draco's head, who laughed quietly.

'I told you I was coming back.' Draco tilted his head up and kissed Harry's jaw. Harry let out a breathy moan, which encouraged Draco to kiss him again, trailing kisses down his neck to his bare chest.

Harry found himself gripping Draco's shoulders as Draco rolled Harry onto his back. Draco hovered his body above Harry's and trailed kisses across Harry's chest and along his stomach. Harry could feel his heart hammering and he couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous blonde atop him.

Harry couldn't stop his groan when Draco took his cock in his mouth and began bobbing his head, his tongue flicking around the head.

It didn't take long before Harry felt himself nearing the edge – he gently pulled Draco away from himself and lay his _perfect _body alongside his own.

Harry kissed Draco's neck, sucking softly, and felt his heart flutter when Draco moaned.

Harry mimicked Draco's actions, rolling Draco onto his back before trailing kisses across his _perfect _chest and down his _perfect _stomach.

But he didn't stop sucking Draco's cock when Draco told him he was close. He kept going until Draco was uncontrollably bucking his hips and throwing his head back in ecstasy.

'Harry!' Draco groaned, thrusting into Harry's mouth one final time as his cum filled Harry's mouth. Harry smiled as Draco fell back against the pillow's, a smile on his lips and his breath deep.

Harry snuggled up against Draco with his head on Draco's chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down.

Harry awoke to Draco's mouth on his cock. He didn't fully open his eyes, but he raised one hand to stroke Draco's cheek.

'Feels so good. You're so _perfect_.' Harry mumbled, his free hand resting on top of Draco's head.

'HARRY!' a voice on the other side of the door sounded panicked. Draco jumped and lifted his head as a hand banged violently on the door. Harry reassuringly placed one hand on Draco's shoulder before he yelled back at the door.

'We're busy!'

But Hermione opened the door anyway, a frustrated look on her face.

'Zabini is here. He wants Draco.'


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Hermione

Chapter Twenty – Six: Hermione

Hermione steeled herself, ready to convince the two boys that they _needed _to face Zabini today, when a quiet, terrified whisper deflated her.

'_I told you._' Draco whispered hoarsely. Hermione watched as Harry's expression morphed from shock to determination.

'No. I _won't _let him have you!' Harry growled as he leapt out of the bed and stormed out of the room past Hermione. 'Hermione, you will take Draco to -' Harry barked at her as he stomped down the hallway.

'You _need_ to get dressed, Harry!' Hermione interrupted sharply, watching Harry's back as he stopped, looked down at himself and abruptly turned on the spot.

'Take Draco, keep him in my apartment.' Harry grumbled to Hermione, who sighed but was interrupted before she could speak.

'That's not your decision to make, Potter.' Draco said. Hermione turned to find Draco was crossing the room with the bedsheet tied around his waist. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the pale boy who was clearly malnourished. Her heart squeezed in pain for Draco.

'_What?' _Harry exclaimed, facing Draco, who met Harry's eyes with a glare.

'I will face Zabini. I will tell him I no longer belong to him, and I will _not _be hiding away while that happens. I want to see his face.' Draco said, sounding far too calm for Hermione's liking.

'I will _not _put you in danger!' Harry said, throwing his hands in the air. Draco seemed to straighten his back, just a little, reminding Hermione of the pompous git Draco was at school.

'I will not _be _in any danger.' Draco said, raising one eyebrow. 'Not when I have you.'

That threw Harry, who glowered at Draco wordlessly. Hermione bit her tongue. Draco had a good point.

'You have no wand.'

'No, but I have your protection.'

'But if Zabini gets through me-'

'He won't.'

'BUT IF HE DOES-'

'HE IS NOT THAT GOOD A WIZARD, POTTER! WILL YOU BLOODY WELL SHUT UP FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE?'

Hermione bit her lip, watching the two wizards with amusement as she contemplated if Draco's pride could outmatch Harry's stubbornness.

Draco stepped closer to Harry, right into his personal space. Hermione watched Harry take a deep breath through his nose, a sure sign he was working hard not to explode in anger.

'I have you. I have Hermione. Zabini is not an overly gifted wizard. I will be fine. I trust you both. Let me see him the moment he realises he lost me.' Draco murmured to Harry. The boys faced one another in a silent standoff. But Hermione caught onto something Draco said.

'Draco …' she began hesitantly. Draco didn't tear his eyes from Harry's, but he acknowledged Hermione by tilting his head in her direction.

'Yes?'

'You said that Zabini is not a gifted wizard?'

'I did.'

'Is that true?'

'I wouldn't say it if it were not. Why do you ask?'

'Because you need to be a gifted wizard to create a Horcrux.' Hermione said, her mind spinning. 'If he isn't capable of creating the Horcrux, who did?'

That got the attention of the two boys. Both broke eye contact to look at Hermione with wide eyes.

'I don't know.' Draco said, sounding nervous. 'I'm not even sure where he got the damn collar.'

'How are we going to find out?' Hermione mused, her heart fluttering with worry. She looked to Harry. He was better at thinking on his feet than she was.

'We find out from Zabini.' Harry said resolutely.

'You really think he's just going to _tell us_?' Draco scoffed.

'No, Draco. He'll tell you.' Harry said, taking a deep breath. 'I have an idea.'

Hermione watched as the two boys' eyes met again. They seemed to have a silent conversation between one another before Harry's eyebrows knit in a silent plead, and Draco's shoulders slumped.

'Whatever it is, you'll owe me _big _time, Potter.' Draco grumbled.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Draco

Chapter Twenty – Seven: Draco

Draco couldn't believe he was doing this.

He was on his hands and knees, crawling behind Harry and Hermione. They were leading him downstairs to the room where Zabini was waiting.

His heart was hammering so strongly in his chest, he thought it might break his ribs.

_It'll save Zabini the trouble if he gets his hands on me again …_

'Draco?' Harry asked softly. 'Look at me.'

Draco looked up slowly, looking at Harry's left shoulder.

'Look _at_ me.' Harry repeated, his voice low. Draco complied, meeting Harry's green eyes.

'Are you OK?' Harry asked. Draco nodded once, swallowing. Harry shook his head. 'Draco, you need to _tell me_ if you're OK.'

'I'm OK.' Draco took a deep, fortifying breath. _I have to be. Otherwise, this won't work._

Harry gazed at Draco a few seconds longer, before finally bending to plant a kiss to Draco's forehead.

'Remember, everyone's here for you. Tell me your safeword one last time.'

'Red vines.' Draco said, a small smile quirking his lips. Harry breathed a deep sigh and pressed his forehead to Draco's.

'I hate to interrupt,' Hermione said gently, 'but we need to get in there.'

Harry nodded and straightened, Draco dropped his gaze and took a deep breath through his nose, relaxing his back. Hermione and Harry exchanged a few words that Draco didn't quite catch, while Hermione altered her appearance. Draco heard her take a deep breath and mutter something quietly before she opened the door.

'Mistress Beth!' Draco heard Zabini exclaim before the door closed firmly behind Hermione. Draco could feel Harry's nervous energy, but Harry wasn't betraying anything outright.

Draco was mildly surprised when Harry placed one hand on the back of Draco's head, his thumb brushing soothingly against Draco's hair.

_I wonder if he's doing that to soothe me or himself? Either way, I'm not complaining._

'Master Harry!' a breathless Selene flounced up the hallway, falling to her knees before Harry.

_No grace to her movements at all. She's like a baby animal learning to walk._

'You requested me?' Selene asked.

'Yes, Selene.' Harry's voice had _that tone _to it – the one that demanded no questions be asked and sent shivers down Draco's back … right to his cock. Draco had to shut his eyes briefly so he could concentrate and calm himself. Harry was mid-sentence when he opened them again.

'-up on Draco. Will you help us?'

'Of course I will, Master Harry. What do you need me to do?' Selene asked, her voice calm.

'You're going to go in, and just be yourself. I want to you act, and react, however you feel.' Harry said. There was a few moments of quiet, with none of them moving except for Harry's thumb on Draco's head.

'Y- you _want _me to misbehave, Master Harry?' Selene asked hesitantly.

'Yes, Selene.'

'Oh.' Selene said quietly. She remained quiet for a few moments before she spoke again, albeit with more strength in her voice.

'If it'll help you, Master Harry, I will.'

'Good girl.' Harry said proudly.

_Spoiled brat. _Draco thought sulkily.

Selene made a noise like a self-satisfied purr in the back of her throat and Draco tried to quench the roil of jealously in his stomach.

'Now, go in there, Selene, Mistress Beth is waiting for you.'

'Yes, Master Harry!' Selene exclaimed, leaping up and out of Draco's line of sight. Draco heard her knock on the door and walk in without waiting for anyone to let her enter.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Harry

Chapter Twenty – Eight: Harry

Harry's heart was in his throat, beating roughly against his Adam's apple. The only thing keeping him from running back to the safety of his apartment was Draco.

A nearly naked Draco, kneeling on all fours next to him, trusting Harry to look after him.

_I will not let him down. After all of this bullshit, I'm going to ravish him and never let him out of my sight again._

Harry took another deep breath and placed one hand on Draco's head, his thumb soothingly rubbing against Draco's hair.

_His hair isn't as soft as it used to be … We'll change that together, Draco. You'll be yourself before you know it. _

'Master Harry!' a flushed and breathless Selene launched herself along the hallway towards Harry. For a few seconds, Harry thought Selene was about to launch herself into his arms like she did on occasion. Thankfully she spotted Draco, and caught herself mid launch, instead falling to her knees before Harry. Typical Selene fashion, she didn't lower her eyes as she _fully knew_ Harry had been trying to teach her.

_Training this girl will be the death of me, the brat that she is. I need to find a dedicated Dom for her…_

'You requested me?' Selene finally asked.

'Yes, Selene. I need your help. You know that Draco here is a sub who we liberated from his abusive Dom?'

'Yes, Master Harry.'

'His Dom has returned today, requesting we return Draco to him early. Of course, we aren't going to allow that.' Harry stole a glance at Draco, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be breathing deeply through his nose.

_He's so perfect. I will kill Zabini for hurting _**my** _Draco._

'We are going to inform him that Draco isn't ready to be returned, and that he may never be. We simply need to convince Blaise to give up on Draco. Will you help us?'

'Of course, I will, Master Harry. What do you need me to do?' Selene asked, her face open and trusting. Harry's heart squeezed in his chest at her trust in him.

'You're going to go in, and just be yourself. I want you to act, and react, however you feel.' Harry explained. Selene was quiet while she processed this. Harry had no doubts that she would want to help him, but a small part of him hoped she would say no, that she would keep herself out of this mess.

'Y- you _want _me to misbehave, Master Harry?' Selene asked hesitantly.

'Yes, Selene.' Harry said patiently, his heart unsure whether it wanted to swell with pride or drop with disappointment.

'Oh.' Selene said quietly, her eyelashes fluttering. 'If it'll help you, Master Harry, I will.'

'Good girl.' Harry said with a smile. Selene made her customary purr in the back of her throat whenever she was praised.

'Now, go in there, Selene, Mistress Beth is waiting for you.'

'Yes, Master Harry!' Selene exclaimed with a smile, leaping up. She knocked at the door once, shrugged, and walked in boldly.

Harry let out a sigh. Their plan would go much smoother with Selene helping, but he hadn't wanted to involve her. Draco seemed to sense Harry's mood and moved his head slightly to nuzzle Harry's hand.

'I hope this works, Draco. I don't want to see anyone get hurt.' Harry murmured. Draco stayed silent, but Harry understood. Before Harry could say anything more, there was a scream from behind the door. A furious rage built up within Harry and he strode forward.

'Draco, follow.' He ordered as he turned the doorhandle, leaving the door wide open for Draco.

'What is going on here?' Harry demanded of the people within the room.

'_Potter?' _Zabini exclaimed in shock. 'What are you _doing-?'_

'This _is _MY property, Zabini. I have more right to be here than you.' Harry snarled. His eyes strayed to find Selene on the floor in an unmoving heap with Mistress Beth kneeling next to her, wand out and murmuring.

'What. Did. You. Do. Zabini.' Harry growled. Zabini stood up straighter and moved across the room to face Harry, even though he was shorter by a good inch.

'I have come to collect my little plaything.' Zabini growled. 'You are not going to stop me.'

'The week isn't up. By making this decision you forfeit your right to a refund-'

'I don't give a rats arse about the fucking refund. It was _his _money anyway.' Zabini said dismissively. Harry felt his anger growing as Zabini continued. 'I want him back. Today. Now.' Zabini's eyes zeroed in on the blonde behind Harry.

'Why is the fuck slut clothed?' Zabini nearly screamed.

'Because. He's. _Human_.' Harry said, voice low. Zabini's eyes flitted around the room and settled back on Harry's livid face.

'You will _not _get him back. Ever. He is _mine_.' Harry growled. Zabini opened his mouth angrily to protest, but Harry cut him off. '_No_. You will _not _get him back.' Harry made a motion with his hand and Zabini was flung back against the wall.

'Get. The. Fuck. Out.' Harry growled, standing next to Draco. He watched as Zabini stood shakily.

'I collared him, Potter. He's _mine._' Zabini managed.

'Draco. Stand.' Harry said. Even though his blazing eyes were fixed on Zabini, Harry still watched Draco out the corner of his eye and couldn't help but notice how _perfectly graceful _Draco was as he stood. Harry placed one finger under Draco's chin and lifted his face so his _perfect, _slender neck could be easily seen. Zabini's mouth opened with an audible pop.

'_What? _B – but how-?'

'Zabini, I defeated Voldemort when I was _fifteen_. One more fucking Horcrux isn't going to stop me now.' Harry said to the pale boy. 'So. Get. The fuck. Out. NOW!'

Harry watched with an angry satisfaction as Zabini sprinted out of the room. Once he was sure that Zabini had enough time to leave the premises, he turned back to the room and rushed to Selene, who was sitting up and staring at Harry with wide eyes.

'Selene are you alright?' Harry asked softly reaching out for her. He was surprised when she flinched away from his touch, snuggling instead into Mistress Beth's arms. Harry glanced at Mistress Beth, who shook her head.

'I'll tell you later. Go spend some time with Draco. Selene will be fine with me.' She murmured. Harry nodded.

'I'll see you later, Selene. I'm so proud of you.' Harry said softly, before he turned back to Draco. Taking Draco's hand, he led them out of the room and back to his apartment.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Draco

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Draco

'I hope this works, Draco. I don't want to see anyone get hurt.' Harry murmured. Just as Draco was about to say something in an attempt to soothe Harry, someone screamed. The sound spurred Harry into action.

'Draco. Follow.' Harry ordered, using _that tone _in his voice as he strode through the door where Draco knew Zabini was waiting. If all went to plan, Zabini would leave and Draco would never see him again.

But the terrified scream hadn't been a part of the plan, and neither had Harry's outrage.

'What is going on here?' Harry demanded once he was in the room. Draco kept his head down and made himself as small possible by the door frame. Harry's rapidly-growing fury seemed to fill the room.

_He won't hurt me. He's just angry at Zabini. _

'_Potter?' _Draco heard Zabini exclaim, and his blood ran cold. 'What are you _doing-?'_

'This _is _MY property, Zabini. I have more right to be here than you.' Harry snarled. Draco waited with bated breath.

_Who screamed? Why? If I look up, Zabini is sure to notice me. But I need to know if the girls are hurt …_

'What. Did. You. Do. Zabini.' Harry growled. Draco found himself briefly wishing he could shrink himself so he wouldn't be in Harry's way. He could hear heavy footsteps walking towards Harry.

_If Zabini challenged Harry, he's sure to lose. I hope I get to see that happen._

'I have come to collect my little plaything. You are not going to stop me.' Zabini spoke in the voice he always thought of as his _Dominant voice_; Draco had always found it weak and lacking any power.

'The week isn't up. By making this decision you forfeit your right to a refund-' Harry sounded as though he was speaking through his teeth. Draco could feel Harry's magic crackling in the air. He was a few feet away from Harry, but the hairs on Draco's arms were standing on end.

'I don't give a rats arse about the fucking refund. It was _his _money anyway. I want him back. Today. Now.' Zabini spoke dismissively, but Draco could _feel _when Zabini noticed him.

'Why is the fuck slut clothed?' Zabini nearly screamed. Draco tucked his chin into his chest and hunched his shoulders, trying not to whimper. That voice meant he was about to be hit.

_Don't let him get to me, Harry. Please._

'Because. He's. _Human_.' Harry said, his voice so low Draco almost missed it. But Draco didn't miss the magic that was now literally crackling and humming in the air around them. Harry's voice was the centre of the storm, calm and quiet, but the room around him was breaking into a magical energy storm.

'You will _not _get him back. Ever. He is _mine_.' Harry growled, and Draco's heart swelled with hope as his shoulders relaxed minutely. '_No_. You will _not _get him back.' There was a loud _thud_ from across the room.

'Get. The. Fuck. Out.' Harry growled, and Draco relaxed when Harry stood next to him.

_I'm safe next to Harry._

'I collared him, Potter. He's _mine._' Zabini spat out, but Draco heard the wavering of his voice. Zabini had lost, and he knew it.

'Draco. Stand.' Harry said. Draco swallowed once, to steel himself, and did as he was told, keeping his chin tucked in. A small part of him was terrified of this angry Harry, but he was confident Harry's anger was directed only at Zabini.

Harry wouldn't hurt Draco just for fun.

_Not unless I asked him to, anyway._

Harry gently placed one finger under Draco's chin, lifting his face. Draco's mind almost went blank with the gentle touch.

_Warm, strong hands. Now isn't the best time to be thinking what else I'd rather feel his hands doing to me…_

Draco blinked and realised he was able to watch with glee as Zabini's mouth opened with an audible pop when he saw Draco's collar was missing.

'_What? _B - buthow-?' Zabini's eyes were terrified.

'Zabini, I defeated Voldemort when I was _fifteen_. One more fucking Horcrux isn't going to stop me now.' Harry snarled. 'So. Get. The fuck. Out. NOW!'

The magic around Harry crackled and rose with his voice. Draco swore he could almost _see _it in the air. Harry watched Zabini leave, waiting a few moments before he turned and rushed to Selene, who was sitting up and staring at Harry with wide eyes.

'Selene are you alright?' Harry asked softly and reaching out for her. Draco wasn't surprised when she flinched away from Harry, instead burying herself into Mistress Beth's arms. Harry looked to Beth for answers, but she simply shook her head.

'I'll tell you later. Go spend some time with Draco. Selene will be fine with me.' Mistress Beth said. Harry nodded, and Draco's heart skipped a beat.

_I get some time with Harry, all to myself?_

'I'll see you later, Selene. I'm so proud of you.' Harry said softly, before he turned back to Draco. Taking Draco's hand, he led them out of the room and back to his apartment.

As they walked together, the magic storm around Harry disappeared, and Draco realised he was shaking.

He couldn't quite explain _why_ he was shaking – too much had just happened – but he was trembling like a leaf. Harry led Draco back to his room, where Harry herded Draco onto the bed and tucked them both in under the sheets.

'Are you cold?' Harry asked softly, wrapping his arms around Draco and holding him to his chest. Draco gratefully snuggled in close, breathing in deeply. The smell that was Harry enveloped him and calmed him.

'I'm not sure.' Draco confessed. 'So much just happened…' Draco trailed off, thinking how the enveloping feeling of Harry's anger had made the room crackle with magic.

Just thinking about it gave him goosebumps.

'I know, I shouldn't have gotten so angry. But Selene was on the ground, I didn't know if she was injured, and he wanted you. I just wanted him gone. I'm sorry you had to see me lose my temper like that.' Harry said, kissing Draco's head.

The pair lay there in peaceful silence together, Draco mulling over Harry's words. Something didn't quite add up. Finally, Draco propped himself up on his elbow so he could look Harry in the eye.

'Harry,' he began slowly. 'Did you mean to cast that magic?'

'What magic?' Harry asked, his eyebrows knitting in a way that made Draco want to kiss them and smooth them out, but he held himself back.

'The magic in that room, to chase off Zabini.'

'I didn't cast anything. I didn't even have my wand on me.' Harry said. Draco frowned thoughtfully at Harry.

_Accidental, wandless magic? _

_At that magnitude? _

The two gazed at each other, each lost in their own befuddled thoughts.

_Merlin this boy is powerful._

'What?' Harry finally demanded.

'Harry, there was _so much _magic and power back there. I thought for sure you'd practised that a thousand times. It was … it was terrifying!' Draco did his best to explain the magic that had surrounded Harry, but felt he did a poor job of it. He hadn't experienced anything like it before.

Harry was silent for a long while. Draco curled himself back into Harry's arms, which held him tightly and made him feel safe. And maybe a little sleepy.

_Even with all his power, Harry would never hurt me._

'So that's why Selene was so afraid of me?' Harry murmured to Draco.

'Probably.' Draco agreed sleepily. 'You are pretty powerful, Harry. Seeing that kind of untamed power firsthand like that can be pretty scary.'

'Hmm.' Harry hummed, non-committal. 'But it's just me.'

'And you're a damn powerful wizard, Harry.' Draco pointed out. Harry stayed silent, so Draco saw that as permission to continue talking. 'When you cast a spell, everyone in the room can _feel _your magic. When it's uncontrolled like that…' Draco shook his head in wonder. 'It's unlike anything else.'

_It was fuelled by negative emotions, and it was so strong. He probably could've done anything he set his mind to. I wonder - _

'But I wouldn't hurt any of you!' Harry exclaimed. He made a move to get up and get out of the bed, but Draco surprised both of them by reaching out and grabbing Harry's arm.

They stayed that way, Draco staring in shock at his hand that was firmly around Harry's arm, and Harry frozen in place, waiting patiently to see what Draco would do next.

Eventually, Draco swallowed and spoke up, gently tugging Harry back into the bed as he did so.

'Selene doesn't need to see you today, she has Mistress Beth, er, or is it Hermione? Never mind, she's looking after Selene. But right now, _I_ need you.'

'Oh, you do, do you?' Harry teased lightly. Draco blushed delicately and leaned up to kiss Harry on the mouth. He closed his eyes in bliss and felt Harry slide back into the bed with him, pressing his body against Draco's and deepening the kiss.

_I'm safe with Harry._


	31. Chapter Thirty: Harry

Chapter Thirty: Harry

As Harry was able to finally, _finally, _make his way back to his apartment with Draco, he felt his frustration die down with every step.

_Fucking Zabini. Stole __**my **__Draco from me. Assumes he can just __**take him back. **__Fucking. Entitled. __**Asshole**__. _

_But I won this time. _Harry found himself thinking with a fierce pride swelling in his chest. They were back in Harry's room and he was gently guiding Draco into his bed. _Draco's in my bed. Draco wants me, not Zabini._

As Harry covered Draco with the quilt, he realised Draco was shivering rather violently.

'Are you cold?' Harry asked softly, wrapping his arms around Draco and holding him to his chest. Gently running his hands over Draco's body to make sure Draco hadn't been obviously hurt without Harry noticing. Draco snuggled in close, breathing deeply and Harry's heart fluttered.

'I'm not sure.' Draco whispered. 'So much just happened…' Draco trailed off, and Harry seized the opportunity.

'I know, I shouldn't have gotten so angry. But Selene was on the ground, I didn't know if she was injured, and he wanted you. I just wanted him gone. I'm sorry you had to see me lose my temper like that.' Harry rushed out, kissing Draco's head.

_What kind of pathetic apology was that, Potter? Hermione would be ashamed. _

_Merlin, __**you **__should be ashamed. Apologise properly you nitwit! _

Just as Harry was trying to find the words for a better apology, he was dragged out of his thoughts when Draco propped himself up on his elbow and looked Harry in the eye.

_Oh fuck. He's going to tell me I'm not good enough for him. He's going to-_

'Harry,' Draco interrupted Harry's racing thoughts. 'Did you mean to cast that magic?'

…_Magic? When?_

'What magic?' Harry managed to ask in his confusion.

'The magic in that room, to chase off Zabini.'

… _there was magic in there? How did I not notice?_

'I didn't cast anything. I didn't even have my wand on me.' Harry admitted, becoming briefly distracted by Draco's lips when he turned them in a frown.

_Would it be completely unsuitable if I kissed him right now? _

Harry made himself look away from Draco's _perfect _lips and meet Draco's gaze. He was grateful to see Draco looked just as confused as he felt.

_Definitely unsuitable right now._

'What?' Harry finally demanded, a hint of his Dom voice seeping through without his meaning to.

'Harry, there was _so much _magic and power back there. I thought for sure you'd practised that a thousand times. It was … it was terrifying!' Draco did his best to explain the magic that had taken place downstairs in the room below, but Harry couldn't help thinking it simply didn't sound like _him._

_Although … that does explain why Zabini flew against the wall like that … _

Harry processed this information silently, and Draco curled himself back into Harry's arms. Without thinking about it, Harry shuffled so he could properly hold Draco comfortably and hug the blonde tightly.

Harry did his best to remember his actions, his words, what had happened. Selene's terrified expression floated in his mind's eye.

'So that's why Selene was so afraid of me?' Harry murmured into Draco's hair.

'Probably.' Draco agreed through a small yawn. Harry's heart fluttered again. 'You are pretty powerful, Harry. Seeing that kind of untamed power firsthand like that can be pretty scary.'

_I mean … I'm not that powerful, am I?_

'Hmm.' Harry hummed. 'But it's just me.'

_I'm just Harry. Just Harry!_

'And you're a damn powerful wizard, Harry.' Draco pointed out.

_Draco thinks I'm powerful! Draco has respect for my magical ability! Draco-_

'When you cast a spell, everyone in the room can _feel _your magic. When it's uncontrolled like that…' Draco shook his head slowly, his voice full of awe. 'It's unlike anything else.'

'But I wouldn't hurt any of you!' Harry exclaimed. He made a move to get up and get out of the bed, but Draco surprised him by grabbing his arm.

_Draco is still finding himself after being with Zabini … an action like this with that bastard would result in punishment … I can't scare Draco off now. _

_Harry James Potter, don't you __**dare **__fuck this up!_

Harry froze, his attention solely on Draco.

_I wonder what's going through Draco's head right now? Is he afraid I'll leave, or just afraid of being alone?_

He waited patiently for Draco to make the next move. Draco was staring at his hand on Harry's hand, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Eventually, Draco slowly swallowed and spoke up, gently tugging Harry back into the bed.

'Selene doesn't need to see you today, she has Mistress Beth, er, or is it Hermione? Never mind, she's looking after Selene. But right now, _I_ need you.' Draco said, a tiny spark of his old arrogant self, shining through.

'Oh, you do, do you?' Harry teased lightly, brushing a thumb against Draco's cheek. Draco blushed _perfectly_ and leaned up to kiss Harry on the mouth. Harry allowed his body to become pliant to Draco's wishes, wrapping Draco in his arms and kissing Draco back.

_Finally._

Harry was stuck somewhere between wanting to completely devour Draco with kisses and aching to pleasure him until he was a limp mess.

But he broke the kiss, made sure Draco was tucked in adequately, and told Draco to get some sleep.

_I've got him back. I've got all the time in the world. _

Harry fell asleep next to a lightly snoring Draco, dreaming of all the ways he could please _his _Draco.


	32. Chapter Thirty One: Draco (trigger warn)

Chapter Thirty – One: Draco

To my amazing readers; please be warned that this chapter may trigger those who experience panic/anxiety attacks. Please, look after yourselves and don't read if you may be affected. Look after yourselves and the next chapter will be out soon. Love you all 3

Draco woke in Harry's arms, a little too warm.

_Out. Getout. Getoutgetout. Getoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetout. _

Desperately trying to get his breathing under control, Draco managed to wriggle away from Harry and sought refuge in the bathroom. The cool tiles on his feet gave him a focus point and helped ground him. After a few deep breaths, Draco locked the door and turned on the shower.

_Please don't wake up yet, Harry. I don't want you to see this._

Draco set the shower to a warm temperature and simply stood. He allowed the water to run over his body and through his hair, without swiping it away. Draco closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his mouth, counting each breath.

He allowed himself to focus on nothing other than his breathing, allowing his heart rate to slow.

_In. Out. In … feel the breath down your throat, filling your lungs. Out … feel your lungs growing smaller, the hairs in your nose tickling. _

When he thought he was calm and opened his eyes, all his senses were suddenly on high alert. The water was touching him _everywhere_, the lights were _bright_, his hair was _heavy_, the shower was _thundering. _

Draco turned off the shower, fighting to keep breathing through his mouth and keep his heart rate low.

He found a new towel to dry himself with under the sink (thankfully, it was not at all scratchy). He brushed his hair with his fingers, not bothering to look directly in the mirror.

_Not worth it. You're not worth it. Such a mess needs punishment. _

Draco quietly unlocked the door and stuck his head out. Harry was still asleep.

_Thank Merlin._

As silently as he could, Draco tiptoed to the kitchen. He rummaged for a glass and poured himself some water, gulping it down greedily. Three glasses later he felt as though he could slow down. He poured one last glass and carried it over to the main sitting area.

Draco tried sitting on the couch, but he couldn't find a comfortable spot. On the edge of the cushion was too tense. Right back against the back rest was too vulnerable and … squishy. So, he stood, and paced in the small space. Quickly, slowly, whatever his legs needed.

His glass of water was quickly empty again, but he held onto it, giving his hands something to do.

A brief thought flicked through his mind; he could read one of the many books on display! So, he stood and ran one long finger along the spines, occasionally pulling one book from its place on the shelf and aimlessly flicking through, sometimes only sections, sometimes the whole book, before carefully putting it back where he found it. As soothing as the action was, he wanted to be _doing _something vaguely productive.

Anything.

But the apartment was spotlessly clean.

He couldn't go back to sleep, as much as he wanted to be with Harry, the mere thought of being trapped in bed had him shuddering.

_Trapped._

The word gave him pause.

_Would I be trapped with Harry? _

_Or had I merely been feeling closed in?_

_Isn't that the same thing? _

…

_What's going on?_

Draco's heart rate was picking up again. His hands lifted to his hair and began to pull.

_No._

_Stop. Stop it. _

_Please. I don't want … _

Tears leaked out from under eyelids as he fell to the floor with a thud. The pain gave him a few precious seconds of calm, before his mind began raging at him again.

_I'll be punished again. Stop… I need to stop this. _

Desperately, Draco dug his fingernails on his wand hand into his opposite wrist. The tears were coming so thick and fast he could barely see his hand.

'Draco?!_' _

_Not worth it. Trapped. Am I? What's going on? Zabini will find out. Need to get out. Trapped? Trapped. Trapped? Zabini. Harry? Zabini? Punishment. Help. Stop. Harry. Loud. _

'Draco Malfoy.' Harry's voice finally cut through Draco's raging internal monologue.

_That voice. That tone. Do as he says, no questions. Listen to him._

'Draco.' Harry knelt down, his expression and voice not changing until he saw the blood welling around Draco's fingernails. 'Stop that.' He ordered gently. Draco pulled his hand away and placed both his hands on his thighs.

_You fucking idiot. You can't hurt yourself. Only Zabini can …_

_But Zabini isn't here. He's gone. So is the collar. Only Harry. _

_**Am I trapped with Harry?**_

_**Why don't I have an answer?**_

'Draco.' Harry successfully interrupted Draco's thoughts once again. 'Draco, what's wrong?'

Draco blinked.

_What's wrong? _

The words felt as though they were bouncing around in Draco's scull. Meaningless.

'I'm fine.' Draco whispered. Harry exhaled deeply through his nose and shook his head.

'Draco, you clearly _aren't _fine.' Harry spoke softly and reached one hand out to cup Draco's face.

Draco flinched.

There was a heavy silence between the pair.

At least, Draco assumed there was silence. His head was still buzzing.

'Draco.' Harry said, using _that tone _again. Draco looked up, his eyes on Harry's shoulder.

'What do you need from me, Draco?' Harry spoke firmly.

'Make me hurt.' Draco murmured without thinking. 'Make it _stop_.' He found himself pleading.

His eyes met Harry's, but for once he couldn't read Harry's expression. Those beautiful green eyes were hard. Not angry, simply impenetrable.

Harry sighed and leaned forward to kiss Draco's forehead softly. Draco didn't move out of shock.

_No! I don't need … I don't _**want** …

'I'm sorry that this happened to you, Draco.' Harry whispered his voice and expression full of pain, before he rearranged his facial features back to being unreadable.

Back to being the Master.

Harry stood, gazing down at Draco. 'You are not to stand, until I say otherwise. Do you understand?'

Draco nodded eagerly; his mouth suddenly dry. Harry's expression hardened.

'As a general rule, you need to answer when I ask you a question. Do you understand me?'

'Yes, Sir!' Draco managed to gasp out.

'Good. So, do you understand you are to stay on your knees?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Good boy. Now, follow me. Do keep up.' Harry said, turning and making his way back to the bedroom. Draco followed him, crawling.

_Knee, hand, knee, hand, watch the edge of the rug, knee, hand, knee, hand, don't fall behind! _

Finally, Draco's mind was slowing down.

_This_, he was familiar with. _This_ focused his mind.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: Harry

Chapter Thirty-Two: Harry

Harry awoke to an empty bed.

_Has he left?_

_Was he taken? _

Harry leapt out of bed in a panic, checking the empty bathroom before rushing out to the main part of the apartment.

'Draco?!' he couldn't stop the fear from filling his voice.

_No, I won't lose him again. I wanted to do better, I wanted to __**protect **__him this time!_

Finally, Harry found Draco in the sitting area. Draco had just lifted his hands to grip his hair violently. Harry seriously thought Draco was going to pull his hair clean away from his scalp.

'Draco?' Harry asked. But Draco didn't look up – Harry wasn't sure if Draco even _heard _him. Tears slid down Draco's cheeks, thick and fast. Harry made his way carefully towards Draco, not wanting to surprise him. But Draco's expression had Harry's heart twisting painfully.

_Slowly. Don't scare him, it won't help anyone. _

Harry jumped when Draco fell to his knees, curling in on himself with a raw, anguished cry.

'Draco?!' Harry couldn't stop the surprised call. But still, Draco didn't seem to hear him. Harry stood in front of Draco and took a deep breath.

'Draco Malfoy.' Harry used the voice he reserved for when he was in his Dom headspace. He was pleased to see Draco freeze and his shoulders relax. But he still didn't _look _at Harry.

'Draco.' Harry said, more tenderness in his voice now, as he knelt in Draco's line of sight. He breathed in sharply when he noticed Draco's fingernails were digging into his forearm, drawing blood. 'Stop that.' He ordered, doing his best to find that _fine line _where he gave an unquestionable order but wasn't too harsh.

Draco did as Harry said, relaxing his arms and resting them on his thighs. Draco kept his eyes lowered though, and Harry was dying to see them.

_Come on Draco, you can pull yourself out of this. You're safe here, with me._

'Draco.' Harry tried, but Draco had withdrawn into himself again, not hearing Harry. 'Draco, what's wrong?'

Draco heard Harry that time – he frowned in confusion, clearly thinking it over.

_He's overthinking it._

But Harry waited for Draco to speak, allowing time for Draco's thoughts to catch up.

'I'm fine.' Draco eventually whispered. Harry exhaled deeply through his nose and shook his head.

'Draco, you clearly _aren't _fine.' Harry spoke softly and reached one hand out to cup Draco's face.

Draco flinched.

Harry's heart shattered.

_Oh, Draco. _

In the silence that followed, with neither of them moving, Harry noticed Draco's hands were twitching towards his forearm again.

_Fuck. I hate this_.

'Draco.' Harry said. Draco finally looked up, but he still didn't look directly at Harry.

Harry's heart broke a little more.

'What do you need from me, Draco?' Harry spoke firmly, trying to hide his own emotions.

'Make me hurt. Make it _stop_.' Draco pleaded, his watery eyes _finally _meeting Harry's. They were so full of pain, Harry wanted nothing more than to wrap Draco in a thick blanket and lock him away where only Harry could get to him.

_I just want you safe, Draco._

Harry had to fight to keep his expression neutral. This wasn't about him right now - this was about what Draco needed.

It didn't matter that Harry didn't fully understand _why _Draco needed this, in particular.

_As long as it works, and it helps bring Draco back to being himself._

But Harry couldn't stop himself from kissing Draco's forehead tenderly. He knew Draco didn't _need _that right now, but he knew some part of Draco would understand _why _Harry needed to be gentle first.

'I'm sorry that this happened to you, Draco.' Harry whispered, afraid if his voice rose any louder, Draco would notice how much this hurt Harry.

_This isn't for you. You need to be strong for Draco._

Harry stood, gazing down at Draco. 'You are not to stand, until I say otherwise. Do you understand?'

Draco nodded eagerly.

_Fucking Zabini did this to him. I will destroy that bastard._

Harry forced himself to focus on his task at hand.

'As a general rule, you need to answer when I ask you a question. Do you understand me?'

'Yes, Sir!' Draco gasped.

'Good. So, do you understand you are to stay on your knees?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Good boy. Now, follow me. Do keep up.' Harry said, turning and making his way back to the bedroom. Harry could hear the slight pattering of Draco following on hands and knees.

Once they were both in the bedroom Harry instructed Draco to lie face down on the bed. Draco was still only wearing the boxers he wore to bed the night before.

_Perfect body…_

Harry shook his head to keep himself focused, and rummaged under the bed. There he found some rope, a paddle and spider gag.

_I'm not sure how far Draco wants me to take this._

_I'm not sure how much he needs from me. _

Harry made sure to place the spider gag on the bedside table loudly. Draco's eyes jerked towards the sound, biting his lip when he saw the toy.

'Yes or no?' Harry asked.

'Yes. _Please_.' Draco groaned. Harry nodded once, trying to ignore his growing erection at Draco's words.

'But first.' Harry held up the paddle and rope in Draco's line of sight. Draco visibly began to pant and nod his head enthusiastically.

'_Please_.' He begged.

Quickly and efficiently Harry tied Draco's wrists to the bed. He grabbed the pillows from the top of the bed and placed them under Draco's hips, forcing his arse into the air.

_Perfect arse._

Harry allowed himself a few moments to rub his hand over Draco's arse. When Draco began to squirm and grumble, Harry lifted his hand and spanked him firmly, once.

Draco mewled (Harry didn't have another word to describe the noise that came out of Draco's _perfect _throat) and stilled.

'_Good_ boy,' Harry praised, his hand lifting to spank the other arse cheek. Draco seemed to be pushing his hips up even higher.

_Fucking __**perfect**__ boy._

Deftly, Harry used his wand to tie Draco's ankles to the bed, sending out a quick prayer of thanks that he had magic.

_So much faster and neater than having to do it the muggle way._

With extreme care and patience, Harry ran the paddle the length of Draco's body. He held it, flat side down, against Draco's arse cheeks, and watched as Draco tried, and failed, not to squirm in anticipation.

'_Please_.' Draco moaned desperately.

'Twenty should do it, don't you think?' Harry asked, almost carelessly. Draco gave an impatient groan, that was almost a growl, in response.

Harry felt the rest of the world fall away with every solid landing of the paddle on Draco's _perfect _behind and thighs. Nothing mattered except for him and Draco.

He allowed himself to take his time, keeping a close eye on Draco's body language and responses. He experimented with speed, watching to see what Draco reacted to most.

'Twenty.' He announced. Draco seemed to sag in disappointment, especially when Harry untied the ropes that had been holding Draco down.

'Stand when you can.' Harry said, placing the paddle on the bedside table and picking up the spider gag. When he turned, he found Draco already standing and waiting expectantly. He tried not to show his surprise, and then forced himself _not _to stare at Draco's _perfect _hard on.

'Are your arms and legs feeling OK?' Harry asked, running his hands over Draco's shoulders. Draco shivered delicately and briefly closed his eyes.

'They feel fine, Sir.' Draco said, his voice low and husky.

'I'm glad.' Harry said and held up the spider gag questioningly. Draco immediately dropped to his knees; his mouth open expectantly.

'_Please_.' Draco begged. Before Harry put the gag on Draco's _perfect _face, he leant forward and whispered into Draco's ear.

'Remember, if I find out you lied to me about how your body is, I will _not _be happy.' He pulled back and met Draco's gaze. Draco's eyes were slightly glazed over, but he nodded twice.

'Yes, Sir. I promise I'm not lying.' Draco murmured. Harry gave Draco and crooked grin – not unlike the self-satisfied smirks he used to give Draco in their seventh year – and put on the gag.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Draco

Chapter Thirty – Three: Draco

'Twenty.' Harry announced. Draco let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, his body slowly turning to jelly as Harry untied the ropes that held him to the bed.

'Stand when you can.' Harry said, half turning his body away from Draco to swap the toys on the bedside table. Draco stood and stretched, doing a quick scan of his body.

_Blood flow fine, no sleeping limbs. Feeling good. Even my arse and thighs. _

Harry turned and blinked in surprise to find Draco already standing. Draco felt a mixture of self-consciousness and quiet pleasure roll through him.

_Is my posture correct … am I too skinny now? _

_But was Harry checking me out?_

_I hope he was._

'Are your arms and legs feeling OK?' Harry asked, his voice rough, as he ran his hands soothingly over Draco's shoulders. Draco closed his eyes briefly at the warmth of Harry's skin against his.

'They feel fine, Sir.' Draco replied, trying not to fall into Harry's arms. He was aching for Harry to put on the spider gag.

'I'm glad.'

_He's … glad I'm feeling OK?_

_Or just glad my muscles haven't fallen off?_

Harry held up the spider gag with a raised eyebrow in question. Draco almost stumbled to his knees.

'_Please_.' Draco found himself begging. But Harry didn't put the gag on immediately. Instead he leant forward to whisper in Draco's ear, sending pleasant shivers down Draco's back.

'Remember, if I find out you lied to me about how your body is, I will _not _be happy.' He pulled back and met Draco's gaze.

'Yes, Sir. I promise I'm not lying.' Draco murmured. Harry gave Draco a crooked, boyish grin that stole Draco's breath, and put on the gag.

Once on, Harry stepped back to admire his handiwork. Draco found himself relaxing behind the gag while Harry's eyes scanned Draco's body.

Slowly Harry moved his hands to the band of his pants. Draco found himself unable to look away from Harry's long fingers as Harry pulled out his cock and began to stroke himself.

A bead of pre-cum leaked out, and Draco flicked his tongue out, leaning forward eagerly.

'Did I say you could move?' Harry's voice stopped Draco in his tracks. He glanced up at the green eyes gazing down at him.

'I'm sorry, Sir.' He tried to say around the gag, but all he managed was a series of moans and mumbles. Harry raised one eyebrow.

'I didn't quite catch that.' Harry softly mocked. He bent over with his ear turned towards Draco. 'You'll have to speak up.'

'Mmm 'orry, 'ir!' Draco mumbled. Harry chuckled and stood up again, still stroking his cock, which was now directly in front of Draco's eyes. Draco tilted his chin so his mouth could be closer to Harry. He gazed up at Harry, begging with his eyes.

'Do you want my cock?' Harry asked, managing to sound mildly surprised. Draco nodded eagerly, wanting to beg and plead.

Harry's free hand laced itself through Draco's hair, brushing through it softly. Just as Draco was closing his eyes and relaxing into the motion, Harry's fingers dug in and gripped a handful of Draco's hair.

Draco made a garbled 'Oh!' before he could stop himself. Harry gave Draco a flat smile that didn't _quite _reach his eyes.

'That's right, Malfoy.' He growled. Draco felt his eyes widen and his breath hitch.

_Just like Harry from school. Oh, Merlin. _

Without further warning, Harry slid his cock past Draco's lips.

'Argh. _Perfect _fit.' Harry grunted, both hands now deep in Draco's hair, so he could keep Draco at his pace.

_Yes. Tell me what to do. Keep me under control. _

It wasn't long before Draco could feel spit running down his chin, but he found he didn't care. He had Harry Potter face fucking him mercilessly.

And Merlin, did it feel good.

_Don't stop. Keep using me for your pleasure. Please, Sir. __**Please.**_

'I'm close.' Harry grunted a few moments later. 'You better cum after me, Malfoy.' He growled.

_I … what? _

Confused, but not wanting to go against Harry's wishes, Draco tentatively started stroking himself.

'I will be _very _disappointed if you don't cum, Malfoy!' Harry ordered. Draco groaned and stroked himself faster.

'_Good _boy.' Harry said. His thrusts were jerkier, his cock hitting the back of Draco's throat harder. Draco lifted his eyes to meet Harry's.

Harry groaned and gave one last strong thrust, emptying himself in Draco's mouth. The spider gag stopped Draco from swallowing all of it, but the feel of Harry's cock in the back of his throat and his cum leaking out of his mouth had Draco's eyes rolling in the back of his head in ecstasy.

'Cum for me!' Harry growled into Draco's ear, panting slightly. Harry's voice seemed to reverberate through Draco's body as he groaned and thrust into his palm, his cum spurting out in front of him.

'Good boy.' Harry crooned, pulling himself out of Draco's mouth and immediately taking off the gag.

Draco tried to take a steadying breath, but his breath shuddered and caught in his throat. Before he was consciously aware of it, tears were streaming down his face.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four: Harry

Chapter Thirty-Four: Harry

'Draco?' Harry asked softly, his hand brushing through Draco's _perfect_, albeit sweaty,hair. 'Do you need anything?'

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat that could've meant anything.

'Draco?' Harry tried again, his hand coming to a stop at the base of Draco's skull.

'Don't stop.' Draco grumbled as he wriggled closer to Harry.

Harry let out a quiet laugh and resumed brushing Draco's hair with his fingers. The pair were lying in bed naked with Draco half atop Harry, and half asleep.

'I need to get up, Draco. We need to drink _something_.' Harry murmured.

'I've had a drink.' Draco purred sleepily, making Harry laugh again.

'A real drink, Malfoy.' Harry teased, slowly easing out from under Draco and sitting up. 'Any requests?' He asked the blonde as he stood and stretched. When he didn't receive an answer, he glanced at Draco in concern.

Draco was hungrily eyeing Harry's semi.

'You're insatiable!' Harry laughed, bending over to kiss Draco's forehead.

It had been three months since Zabini had been kicked out of the club. In three months, Harry and Draco had barely left each other's side, whether Draco was assisting Harry to run his club or Harry was supporting Draco win back the rights to his family mansion, the two were inseparable. Club patrons and workers rarely referred to them separately anymore, which suited the pair just fine.

It was nearing midnight on a Friday afternoon, and the pair had been playing for a good four hours. Harry had put a stop to it when Draco's eyes had that tell-tale, faraway look of someone about to pass out.

Harry couldn't bear the thought of hurting his Draco – he was constantly watchful. It was tiring, but so, so worth it. Draco was _his _again.

Harry poured two glasses of water and took them with him back to the bedroom. He eased himself back into the bed, smiling when Draco moved to make room, only to promptly lie on top of Harry again.

'You need to sit up and drink, Draco.' Harry said softly, gently guiding a grumbling Draco into a sitting position.

Harry made sure Draco drank the full glass slowly, gently encouraging him so he wouldn't fall asleep before he was finished.

'Good boy.' Harry crooned when Draco drained the glass. Draco flushed from the praise and handed Harry the glass. Harry placed it next to his on the bedside table and wrapped Draco in his arms.

'My good boy.' Harry murmured into Draco's hair while his fingertips ran the length of Draco's back. Draco made happy sounds in the back of his throat and snuggled into Harry.

'I love you.' Draco mumbled sleepily.

Both boys froze, and Harry swore he could hear Draco's heart begin to race in panic.

Neither of them had said it yet.

Harry was almost upset he hadn't said it first.

He pulled back and gazed into Draco's eyes.

'I love you too, Draco.' He smiled and kissed Draco softly. Draco moaned and returned the kiss, but Harry pulled back before they could get too carried away. 'Draco, _I love you_.' He said again, making Draco blush. 'Will you move in with me, officially?' Harry asked, his own heart thumping painfully with nerves.

Draco's eyes widened and he licked his lips. 'Only if you kiss me again, right now.' He said, half closing his eyes.

Harry laughed and obliged, rolling them in the bed so he was lying on top of Draco, and kissed him deeply. He could feel Draco growing hard underneath him again.

Harry pulled away slightly. 'So that's a yes? You'll move in?' he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

'Yes. I'll move in.' Draco smiled widely, slightly out of breath. Harry laughed and lowered himself to kiss Draco again.

Draco's hands found their way to Harry's ass, and squeezed.

'Do you want something?' Harry teased, trailing light kisses down the length of Draco's neck.

'You. I only want you. Forever. I love _you_.' Draco half begged; half moaned.

'I love you too.' Harry said, his heart lighter than he could remember it being in years. He gently nipped at Draco's neck, dragging a moan from Draco's lips.

'Harry, Harry,' Draco's pleas sounded like a prayer. '_Please_.'


End file.
